Conociéndome al conocerte
by Suzuki Mirai
Summary: Hijirikawa Masato y Jinguji Ren, dos personajes que bajo la careta de insensible de Masato y la de Don Juan de Ren se esconde el sentimiento que ha sido sembrado en su infancia y que está a punto de ser cosechado ahora, en la adolescencia... Acompañen a Masato, quien dará a conocer el remolino de sentimientos y emociones que se conjugarán en la expresión de su verdadero yo.
1. Aún no comprendes mi posición

**Parto diciendo que los personajes no me pertenecen... Solo es una adaptación de mi persona a la historia de estos dos personajes. No intento tampoco ser avasalladora con el fanatismo de otras personas que me asesinarían al darse cuenta de la relación que tendrán estos dos muchachos a lo largo de esta, mi humilde historia, solo espero que a las fanaticas(os) de UtaPri que les agrade esta pareja y que no sientan resquemor por el hecho de que se verán contextualizados en una historia yaoi, les invito a que se hagan parte de mi proyecto y que me den a conocer su parecer. Apóyenme, recibiré todo tipo de criticas. Disfruten.**

**Aoi Mirai.**

**PD: **He visto muchos fanfic que los dejan inconclusos a mitad de historia... No se preocupes, que no haré eso... Tengo la idea muy bien estructurada como para hacer semejante ridiculez.

El controlar mis emociones ha sido lo que ha sustentado mi temple, mi persona, mi alma… sin embargo, ¿es esto posible si el deseo de libertad intenta expresarse en cada momento, en cada lugar, en cada segundo de mi existencia a través de la música? Sí, lo sé… mi naturaleza se da a conocer en mi mirar, la desbordante ansiedad de enunciar mi sentir a veces indebido, impuro, voraz, que carcome mi alma, que me incita a desgarrar el reflejo de mi persona en el espejo, hace que mi actual "yo" y el encasillado "yo" disputen por dominar mi existencia.

- Soy Hijirikawa Masato, y quiero... deseo ser un ídolo.- le dije con decisión a mi reflejo en el espejo. Mis centelleantes ojos azules le dieron énfasis a mi afirmación. Era mi deseo, era mi ideal… y lo lograría a toda costa.

- ¿Con quién hablas?- Me sorprendí ante tal cuestionamiento. Aunque aquella voz me era particularmente conocida, el hecho de saber que aún en el lavado no tendría privacidad me generaba un tanto de frustración.

- Agradecería que fueses un poco más cortés y respetaras mi privacidad tan siquiera en el lavado, Jinguji…- dije de forma firme e inexpresivamente a mi burlonamente sonriente interlocutor: Ren Jinguji.

La puerta de la habitación en la cual me hallaba, se encontraba abierta de par en par, con el pelinaranja apoyado de forma casual en el marco de la única puerta de entrada. Cuan detestable era sonrisa de autosuficiencia que daba a conocer al mundo, tan somera expresión me era completamente desagradable.

- Ha…- dejó escapar su particular risita rasposa, a la vez que se incorporaba completamente y comenzaba acercase a mi persona.-… No pienses que fisgonear a la gente me es entretenido, solo que me llamó particularmente la atención el hecho de que hablaras con tu reflejo… Qué no confías en nadie que tan solo a ti mismo revelas tus anhelos más profundos. – Aquel cuestionamiento me tomó por sorpresa. Estoy al tanto de lo incisivo que puede llegar a ser Jinguji si se lo propone, pero… ¿Era de su incumbencia mis acciones? Busqué en sus ojos aquel dejo burlesco que tanto le caracteriza. Nada, aquellos ojos perezosos eran directos, buscaban una respuesta franca.

- No me es necesario compartir mis deseos con alguien más. No pretendo impresionar a nadie, no lo necesito…-. Mi deseo no era sonar desafiante, pero su presencia me era ¿intimidante? No… me era provocadora, me incitaba a expresarme… como la música.

Su caminar paró en seco cuando finalicé mi comentario. Sus ojos se cerraron en una pausa de silencio. Volvió a dejar a relucir esa frívola sonrisa de medio lado, abrió sus celestinos ojos y susurró profundamente: _No apresures tus palabras Hijirikawa, aún no comprendes mi posición…_- luego de aquel silbante comentario y con una fría expresión en el rostro, desapareció del lavado.

Conocía a Jinguji como nadie en el mundo, lo conocía mucho más de lo que podía soportar, sin embargo aquella fría y perturbarte expresión no pude descifrarla, no pude hallarle un sentido lógico. _Aún no comprendes mi posición…_ Cierta parte de mi consciencia había dejado de lado la efervescencia de mi ambición declarada, cierta parte de mi almacenó en lo más profundo aquella desconcertante frase de Jinguji ¿Es que acaso existía de mi parte preocupación por ese petulante personaje? No, imposible… más bien lo llamaría desconcierto, tal vez con un dejo de intriga…

Comenzaba el año escolar en la Academia Saotome, y en mi cabeza ya remembraba ese exasperante nombre que desde mi infancia se ha visto envuelto de sentimientos: Ren Jinguji.


	2. … Mi estoica careta se ha resquebrajado

**Bueno, luego de un tiempo de vacaciones les entrego humildemente mi segundo capitulo... espero que lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo...  
>Ya me hallo escribiendo el capitulo 3! Espero reviews, críticas, saludos y eso...<br>Saludos  
>Aoi Mirai.<strong>

Aún_ no comprendes mi posición… R_everberaba en mi mente aquella sutil frase.

-Hmp…- dejé escapar para mí mismo en el ajetreo de la clase "A". Era sencillamente absurdo que tomando en cuenta mi posición en este preciso momento, en el bullicio de la clase "A", me ¿preocupara? ¡Ha! Perdiera mi tiempo en tan trivial oración.

La clase "A". Asumía mi pertenencia a ella, sin embargo… no dejaba de ser frustrante, y lo era aún más si tomaba en cuenta que aquel recuerdo de años pasados pertenecía a la clase "S".

-Tsk…- resoplé mientras golpeaba débilmente mi pupitre, cerrando mis ojos, escondiéndolos de la realidad que se reflejaba en ellos.

_Debía de superarme, si… lo lograría a toda costa._

Mis pensamientos comenzaban a disiparse en una nube de olvido. Una mente serena toma mejores decisiones, me recordaba a mí mismo, mientras mis ojos volvían a ser parte del juego de la vida. Particularmente, estos se fijaron en un inquieto y tal vez un poco infantilizo grupo de estudiantes. Destacaba entre ellos un chico, de expresiones vivaces, sonrisa amplia y cabello como el fuego, quien hablaba fervientemente con dos chicas, una de cabello largo y rizado y…

-_No puede ser_…- fue el murmullo de mi subconsciente el cual reconoció a la otra chica. Era ella, si, de eso estaba seguro… **_La chica del parque_**.

El hecho de hallarla, de poder verla y percibir nuevamente esa armónica aura cargada de la energía compatible con la mía solo duró tan solo unos cuantos segundos, pues percibí movimientos acelerados desde uno de los pupitres cercanos al mío.

Un chico alto, rubio y de gafas no perdía movimiento alguno de la chica que también había robado mi atención por completo. Había algo en su mirar que no me brindaba un buen presentimiento, por lo que me incorporé unos cuantos segundos antes que éste lo hiciese, sorteé estoicamente cada uno de los asientos y mesas que irrumpían mi camino hacia la muchacha de la mirada inocente justo antes de que el chico comenzara una carrera desenfrenada hasta tan frágil ser, exclamando de forma extasiada: ¡ELIZABETH!

El muchacho brincó por los aires, y mientras extendía sus extremidades en vuelo, leyendo su intención giré mi vista hasta ella para luego alargar mi brazo, alcanzando así una de sus manos. Aferré fuertemente mi mano a la suya y halándola de forma decidida la puse a salvo, no sin antes ubicar al muchacho pelirrojo en su lugar.

Con el deseo de ordenar mis ideas y mis acelerados latidos, cerré mis ojos… sin embargo, al realizar tal acción mi cuerpo completo sentía la presencia de aquella chica, tan delicada…

- Eso estuvo cerca… - dije acompasadamente, mientras abría mis ojos ante su presencia. Me sorprendió gratamente el hecho de verla sonrojada.

- ¡Ah! ¡G-gracias! – exclamó la nerviosa joven, al tiempo que se alejaba de mi persona. Aquella acción lejos de molestarme, la agradecí. Su presencia me inquietaba a tal forma que pensé que si se mantenía a tal cercanía, mis latidos serian audibles por su persona.

Mi inexpresividad y el poco conocimiento que teníamos el uno del otro, ayudó a esconder mi emoción. Busqué la serenidad en mí cerrando por un momento mis ojos, mientras agregaba: - No me las des…-

Shinomiya Natsuki resultó ser el muchacho que causó tal alboroto dentro del salón, al aseverar que la chica en cuestión se parecía a su perro… Evitaré hacer cualquier tipo de comentario.

Me dirigía de vuelta hacia mi puesto cuando percibí miradas en mi persona, por lo que desvié la mía y con un tono serio me presenté al igual que lo había hecho Shinomiya: Yo soy Hijirikawa Masato.- Posterior a ello, fue ella quien se presentó ante mí.

-Nanami Haruka. Gusto en conocerte. – Fue cortesía. Nada más.

Luego, el grupo que se hallaba alrededor comenzaron a cuestionarse cuál era la forma más apropiada de nominar tanto a Shinomiya como a mi persona. Yo no le vi la utilidad, por lo que me dispuse a regresar a mi pupitre mientras daba a conocer mi parecer ante tal actividad:- Haz lo que quieras…

Al volver a mi posición inicial, comencé a remembrar lo sucedido…

_Nanami Haruka… Es un gusto conocerte._ Seguí observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos. Al parecer, aun cuando llevaba muy poco tiempo de haber iniciado el año escolar ya era bastante popular, e incluso su grupo llamó la atención por la perturbación realizada.

No es mi estilo causar revuelo, ni menos ser el centro de atención… ¿Era aquello lo que no hacia posible su llegada a la clase S?

_Ren…_ - aulló mi inconsciente, causando una perturbación en mi persona. El fervor que causaba aquel nombre en mi mente me era pasmoso, insoportable… Esto era masoquismo, era mi fantasma de las navidades pasadas, era una gentil recordación de infancia como también mi más presente recuerdo de fracaso…

Tal vez, solo tal vez… Nanami sería la llave de la puerta de entrada a la clase "S", la llave hacia el éxito, la llave para alcanzar a Jinguji…

No lograba encausar nuevamente mi mente. Entre el torbellino anaranjado de mi mente, tuve que dar cavidad a un nuevo escenario, pues la clase ya había comenzado.

Posteriormente finalizada las clases de ese día, llegó la hora de la comida en la Academia Saotome.

La algarabía en los pasillos era descomunal. Por donde mirase existían bocas murmurando, exclamando con énfasis, riendo a carcajadas y relatos de los sucedidos en vacaciones. De cierta forma me era una situación apacible, pues mis pensamientos eran acallados, de momento… pero acallados al fin y al cabo.

Tal como lo pensaba, el comedor se encontraba igual que en los pasillos: abarrotado. Algunos estudiantes ya disfrutaban de la merienda del día, mientras que otros discutía con sus pares cual era el menú más apetecible.

Al acercarme a los dispensadores de comida para poder dar cuenta del menú existente, en la cercanía pude percibir la voz profunda y envolvente voz de mi compañero de habitación. Al observarlo, le sonreía ampliamente a una la chica que tenía en frente ¿Acaso era Haruka? Decidí acercarme…

-… Reunirnos debe de ser cosa del destino.- le decía a la chica. De cierta forma extraña me irritó aquella frase. La había oído antes, muy frecuentemente.

- Mujeriego, como siempre… - Me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras, cargadas de disgusto, de recelo y un dejo de… ¿celo? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Fui yo quien habló? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era yo para reprocharle su actuar? ¿Acaso era Haruka quien había despertado este sentir, o es que…? Aquella sonrisa picaresca se acercó decididamente a mi persona, mientras agregaba.- Como siempre, eres duro conmigo.-

¿Duro? ¿Duro con él? _Aún no comprendes mi posición…_ ¿Qué no lo comprendo? ¿Bromeaba? No debe existir otra persona que lo comprenda más que yo… Un momento ¿Por qué pensaba eso?

Él solo me observaba, y yo a él… desafiante, pero sin perder esa vivaz sonrisa de medio lado, burlona, presumida, dominante. Ese vaivén de miradas de expresar excesivo me dejó inmutado. Él estaba al tanto que era un libro abierto para mí y fue tan solo nerviosismo lo que leía en él ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-No imaginé que Hijirikawa estuviese en tu clase.- dijo, hablándole a Haruka mientras cerraba el paso a mi perspicaz mirada, acallando el fulgor de sus ojos. Eso era de esperarse, Jinguji huyó de sus sentimientos atacando inteligentemente a las debilidades de su interlocutor. Aun sabiendo cual eran sus evasivas intensiones, continué su juego. Había dañado mi orgullo… otra vez.

- Muy pronto, voy a utilizar mis capacidades para cambiar las cosas.- Él sonrió aun intentando perdonar a su ilusa mirada por haber dado cuenta de su sentir. Era sencillamente… embriagador ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo?

-Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento…- Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre mí. Aquellos ojos astrales daban cuenta de un nuevo sentimiento: Provocación.

Fue en ese momento, en ese sutil momento cuando me percate de algo. Un sentimiento antiguo, que se encontraba encasillado en lo más recóndito de mi alma salió a relucir. Las cadenas forjadas desde la niñez han cedido ante tal tesón que evidenciaba ese flujo de emociones. Esos ojos pretenciosos, insurrectos, flameantes solo expresaron así una noche de luna, acompañados de un juego de niños en la rivera de un lago.

Ren Jinguji, ¿Cómo es que lo consigues? Los sentimientos fluyen con tu nombre como caudal, eres el despertar de mi alma, eres la música de mi vida.

-Ah…- Quería agregar algún comentario, sin embargo él se marchó con un dejo de sorpresa reflejada en su expresión ¿Qué fue lo que vio en mí? ¿Acaso él también podía leer en mis ojos lo que se halla alojado en mi alma? ¿Acaso… acaso es que pudo leer aquel sentimiento de años que no he querido asumir? ¡Diablos! Mi estoica careta se ha resquebrajado. El "yo" encasillado ha comenzado a hacer presencia, alimentado de ese abrasador ser, el de cabellos llameantes, el de los ojos reflejantes del edén… Es imposible, ya no hay forma de luchar contra esto, no hay mayor lucha que el lidiar consigo mismo. Me reencontrado con mi esencia perdida...

Soy Hijirikawa Masato, y quiero... deseo a Ren Jinguji.


	3. Tal vez,para mi siempre fue un juego

**Hola, bueno.. actualizo!  
>Ehh.. Ahora vemos la percepción de Ren con respecto a lo que está sucediendo...<br>Espero que les guste...  
>Espero reviews y criticas<strong>

**AOI MIRAI**

**_Capítulo 3: Tal vez, para mí siempre fue un juego de niños. _**

El día había sido agotador… Históricamente aburrido, sin gracia alguna, aunque…

Rememoré lo sucedido en la cafetería hace unas cuantas horas. Hijirikawa me observó tan enérgicamente que tuve que desviar mi mirada de la suya. Me sentí acorralado, forzado a responder una pregunta que nunca salió de sus labios. No entendía nada… A qué venía aquella mirada, es que acaso hui antes de dar cuenta de lo que realmente quería decirme…

Sí, hui… Nuevamente hui…

Desde que nos conocimos existió una relación peculiar entre nosotros, dos hombres… dos hombre…

Él, siempre de presencia simplona, pero con una naturaleza completamente compleja. Nunca hubo hacia mí una expresión de sus emociones, por eso sentía miedo de ser el único participante de aquel juego peligroso que me impulsaba a hacerme dueño de su piel…

Me aleje, si… fui un cobarde, aprisioné mis sentimientos.

Si, tuve miedo… miedo de las repercusiones que acarrearía a mi familia aquellos transitorios sentimientos… ¡Ha! Transitorios sentimientos que han perdurado por 10 años.

**Tuve miedo de perderlo… y lo perdí. **

Ahora, el destino nos volvió a reunir en la misma academia, en el mismo cuarto y con el mismo sentimiento de pánico de volver a perderlo, de sentir su rechazo.

Suspiré. Me encontraba sumido en el más puro silencio, mientras mi cabeza era una fuente inagotable de recuerdos del pasado. Estaba solo, como siempre, estirado en mí recamara, con la vista en el techo, como si éste pudiese darme la solución a mis problemas.

Me volteé y hundí mi cara en los almohadones y dejé escapar un furioso grito de desesperación que fue acallado por los cojines.

La frustración me embargaba. Mi obligación como integrante de la familia Jinguji era estar en la Academia, convertirme en un ídolo y servirle como una lujosa carta de presentación al grupo financiero al cual pertenecía. Era mi obligación… pero no mi deseo.

El edredón que cubría mi cama enjugó con suavidad las ingratas lágrimas que dejé escapar sin querer

Volví a suspirar.

Percibí que el pomo de la puerta giraba delicadamente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cuerpo dio un respingo. Estaba seguro, era Hijirikawa.

Intenté mantener una posición relajada. Si corría con suerte, él creería que me he quedado dormido.

Era una suerte que mi mirada se hallara escondida entre mi cabello. Pensé que sería un tanto riesgoso voltearla en este momento tan crítico. Debía de confiar en mis dotes artísticas y en la habilidad para mantener la calma… Esta última estaba fallando. Mi nerviosismo se podía palpar en el ambiente.

Me sentía patético, pero… aún no era el momento indicado para dar cuenta de lo que sentía… no sin antes resolver unos cuantos dilemas que mantenían mi cabeza atochada en recuerdos del pasado y viejos sentimientos que hacían de mi presente, un infierno.

Sentía los sonoros pasos de Hijirikawa al entrar a la habitación. Mi respiración seguía ese rítmico y agitados sonido. Debía de calmarme…

Se detuvo ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Es que me estaba observando? ¿En qué parte de la habitación se hallaba? Mantenía mis ojos cerrados, pero la intriga y el nerviosismo me apremiaban a abrirlos…

Solo los entreabrí…

Me sorprendió lo que vi…

Hijirikawa Masato estaba frente a mí, a tan solo unos cuantos metros, apostado en el suelo, con las rodillas recogidas hasta el mentón… Observándome, solo observándome, con aquella profundos océanos que son sus ojos… Desnudando mi alma, haciendo parte de él mi ser.

Otra vez aquella mirada, la de la cafetería… Me era molesta ¿Acaso quería decir algo? ¡Pues dilo! Qué más daba, yo dormía ¿no? Estamos solos ¿no?... Estábamos solos y nos observábamos.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. Nos observábamos, sí. Los dos disfrutando la presencia del otro en el anonimato. Él, suponiendo que yo dormía y yo bajo un velo anaranjado que era mi cabellera. Nos observábamos….

Mi corazón latía sin control, mientras veía como la impertérrita expresión de Hijirikawa había cambiado, frente a mí… su expresión se había endurecido. Sus ojos se volvieron opacos, inexpresivos… ciegos ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Rayos! ¿Es que acaso se percató de que yo…?

Hijirikawa se volteó rápidamente en dirección a la salida. No pude contenerme. Me incorporé en la cama abruptamente. Él se dio cuenta de mis movimientos y me observó por sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus ojos se hallaban ensombrecidos por su flequillo. Si, definitivamente me había descubierto.

-Hiji…- no me dejó siquiera nombrarlo.

-¡SILENCIO!- vociferó Hijirikawa- Tienes razón… **_No comprendo tu posición_**.- Aquella frase heló todo pensamiento que tenía en la mente. Hijirikawa aún pensaba en aquella declaración individualista que había dicho por la mañana. Quise refutarle, explicarle a qué se debía aquella frase…

Era cierto, cuando éramos pequeños compartíamos nuestros sueños y esperanzas, lo sabíamos todo el uno del otro… sin embargo había algo que él desconocía, era aquel recuerdo… Aquel recuerdo que corría por mis venas y me hacía amar dolorosamente a la música: _Mi madre..._

Fui ingrato. Él me dio a conocer sus miedo, dolores y frustraciones más profundas, mientras yo le escondí la esencia de mi ser, incluso podría decirse que él nunca me conoció en realidad.

… Tal vez nunca lo tomé en serio. Tal vez, para mí siempre fue un **juego de niños**.

Volví mi mirada hacia la temblorosa figura de la entrada ¿Es que acaso estaba llorando? Me sentía culpable ¿Por qué, por qué lloras? La respuesta no tardó en venir. Fue turbador, como si hubiese leído mi mente…

- **Para mí esto nunca fue un juego**, nunca lo fue… - Sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta juntarse en su mentón y caer unidas al piso, embargadas del más profundo dolor. Temblaba a tal punto que creí que se desvanecería en el piso.

Nunca pensé que sería Hijirikawa el que daría a conocer primeramente sus sentimientos. Era confusamente directo. No hubo frases románticas, no hubo rosas ni chocolates, no hubo abrazos y mucho menos besos, pero él me dio a entender que me amaba y hace ya bastante tiempo…

Yo… sin embargo, a causa de las certeras palabras del personaje que tenía en frente mío había comenzado a cuestionarme ¿acaso había jugado con él? Cuando éramos pequeños ¿fui yo quien se alejó de él o él, dándose cuenta de mis frívolos sentimientos me dejó? ¿Acaso el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de mi madre y el poco aprecio que recibía de mi familia en ese duro momento me hizo convertirme en un ser aislado, solitario y mezquino para con mis sentimientos? Estos cuestionamientos no eran preguntas, sino más bien eran afirmaciones. La realidad… la dura realidad que destruyó mi posibilidad de ser feliz junto al también solitario y aislado chico que tenía a tan solo unos metros. A diferencia de mí, Hijirikawa nunca fue mezquino, él era servicial y amable conmigo… Yo solo recibía de él, pero nunca nada fue reciproco…

… Él lo comprendió con mayor facilidad, yo al hallarme inmerso en mis dilemas, solo percibía su calor, cuando también era él el que moría de frío por la ausencia de mi aprecio.

Fui tonto, un ciego…

No era un juego de niños, no era una diversión superficial, no era que quisiese que la atención solo fuese para mí… era solo que nunca aprendí a querer, nunca me enseñaron qué era ser querido. Mi madre me dio un atisbo de lo que realmente significaba amor, pero ella se marchó pronto y los recuerdos de esa enseñanza se fueron con el tiempo…

Hijirikawa sufrió las consecuencias de mi ineptitud… Ahora debo de pagar las consecuencias.

-Yo… Tsk… - fue lo último que Hijirikawa me dedicó antes de caer en el mutismo y hacer abandono de la habitación. Esa noche no volvió. Él no quería verme.

Debía de aprender a querer, a expresar mi sentir sin adornarlas con frivolidades tal como lo hago con cada una de las mujeres que aparecen en mi camino.

Las vacías palabras de amor que resbalan por mi garganta y vocifera mi boca no son más que un producto de mi buena educación, inteligencia y naturaleza calculadora… un intento vano de maquillar mi incapacidad de querer.

Sin embargo, hay pensamientos que embargan mi mente cada vez que tu nombre resuena en mi corazón:

…Hijirikawa, quiero que sepas mi dilema, pero tus oídos se han hecho sordos a mi llamado.

…Hijirikawa, quiero tenerte, pero te has marchado.

…Hijirikawa, quiero besarte, pero no encuentro tu rostro.

…Hijirikawa, quiero amarte, pero para eso debes primero conocerme…

Qué tal, soy Jinguji Ren y tú, Hijirikawa Masato eres de quien yo estoy enamorado.


	4. Capítulo 4: RENUNCIA O RECONCILIACIÓN

**Actualizando otra vez...  
>Agradezco a Café Starish por hacerse parte de este proyecto y también a Shin-chan... gracias por apoyarme siempre...<strong>

**Que lo disfruten. **

**Aoi Mirai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: RENUNCIA O RECONCILIACIÓN<strong>

Mis ojos se hallaban entreabiertos ante la luz que había ante mis ojos, pues aquel rostro eso es lo que es para mí… Luz en la oscura senda que he transitado durante toda mi vida.

Él se hallaba prisionero entre una de las paredes de nuestra habitación y mis brazos. Encasillado por las cadenas de mí deseo, de mi pasión… por él. En un principio se rehusaba a mi dominancia, pero al pasar los segundos esa lucha cesó… Sus tensas extremidades cayeron, rindiéndose a momento que vivía, que sentía.

Eran nuestras esencias haciéndose una en un abrazo estrecho, devorándonos con profundas miradas, lascivas miradas, cargadas de ese amor ilegal que experimentábamos desde ya hace un tiempo.

Aquellos ojos azules destellantes como astros reflejaban perfectamente mi expresión, idéntica a la suya. Nuestros rostros, cargados de aquella peculiar tonalidad rojiza expresaba aquella suma de sentimiento que nos embargaba la actual situación.

Hijirikawa desvió la mirada, evadiendo mi carta de invitación a la consumación de todo este embrollo, de esta lujuria palpable que hacia latir nuestros cuerpos ceñidos el uno del otro. Acerqué una de mis manos a su mentón, para intentar un nuevo contacto visual, que definiría nuestro actuar, lo fortalecería, lo haría realidad… Sin embargo, él escapó limpiamente de mi agarre y por cierto, de mi perturbante mirada.

Timidez era el adjetivo que definiría de mejor forma a mi exquisita pareja en este momento.

Sin duda, era válida su posición… pero, yo ya no podía controlar mis sentimientos, ya se han dado a conocer, no son un secreto… No había más nada que esperar. Es tiempo del show!

Me aventuré nuevamente en la búsqueda de su mirada, pero esta vez utilicé mi arma más incisiva. _Mi voz…_

Abrí mi boca, me acerqué estratégicamente a ese oído descubierto que inconscientemente había descuidado al girar su cara y ahí, en ese sensible lugar fue en donde dejé escapar de una susurrante palabra, en un cálido hálito.

-Mírame…- Victoria. Sus ojos rebosantes de sorpresa y ansia volvieron a saludarme. En ellos no había cavidad para nada más que mi propia mirada silenciosa.

Su boca y esos anaranjados labios entreabiertos era lo que posteriormente llamó toda mi atención. Hijirikawa jadeaba ante la expectación, sentía su potente mirar en mí, leía mis intenciones, pero aun así no escapaba. Sonreí por ello, sonreí de dicha. Era amado, era deseado con pasión… lo era.

Acerqué lentamente mis labios a los suyos, mientras intercambiaba misivas de aceptación con sutiles ojeadas.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos y sentí como un escalofrío viajó por todo mi cuerpo. Me mantuve firme, debía de controlarme… El saborear primeramente haría más placentero el festín.

Hijirikawa en tanto se había estremecido entre mis brazos y cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un sutil gemido.

Estaba comenzando a subir rápidamente la temperatura… Esto terminaría de una forma muy sucia si mi cordura no me acompañaba… Era una lástima pensar que mi cordura era a quien hace tan solo unos momentos gimió por el roce de mis labios.

Exploré más allá. Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello e hice mía su esencia. Cuánto me agradaba aquel delicado aroma. Se asemejaba al que expelía en la infancia, pero ahora era más duro, más fuerte, más decidido… incitante, tal vez.

Lo besé… en el cuello.

Lo besé… en su frente.

Lo besé… en sus ardientes mejillas.

Y él seguía en silencio, tembloroso, con el ceño fruncido… tenso. Bajé mi mirada y me percate que sus brazos caían rectos y sus manos se hallaban empuñadas. Sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos por la falta de circulación. Tensión…

Me alejé, no creí que le causara tal incomodidad mi acercamiento. Aflojé mi agarre de su cuerpo y mantuve una posición impávida frente a él. Guarde silencio.

Hijirikawa al sentir el aflojé de su prisión abrió los ojos y solo fue incomprensión lo que expresaban. Seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora no era tensión lo que daba a conocer, sino confusión.

Sonreí de medio lado y mientras me giraba para abandonar el escenario que poco a poco sofocaba las llamas que había encendido como tanta laboriosidad, una palabra reverberó en la habitación… nuestra habitación, en mi alma y en mi corazón. Masato había hablado y fue tan solo para decir: **_Bésame…_**

Las llamas de la pasión consumieron mi cuerpo por completo. Aquel hombre, mi placer culpable, el desahogo de mi alma, la codicia de mi ser había rugido. La decisión era única, la acción estaba clara… Era el tiempo de poseer aquel capullo de rosa que eran sus labios. Serían míos, finalmente… Serías mío.

Me volteé rápidamente para aquel fastuoso ser. Ahí, dispuesto frente a mí, rendido ante los sentimientos que lo embargaban, que nos embargaban…

No lo soportaría más. Avancé decidido, él no dudo. Posé una de mis manos en su espalda para así arrimarlo con decisión hasta mi cuerpo. Nuestros pechos subían y bajaban en sincronía ante la expectación del acontecer. Su anaranjada boca expelía un calor deseoso de algo que intentaba obtener de la mía, algo que yo estaba dispuesto a darle…

La excitación era evidenciable en ambos… lo sabíamos, lo sentíamos…

-_Masato…_- Añoraba susurrar su nombre antes de sellar aquel sentimiento intransigente, inmutable, resistente al tiempo y los cambios. -_Masato…_- volví a exclamar justo antes de que mis labios y mi lengua sellasen aquella ensoñación.

Salté sobre mi cama, abrí mis ojos, alterado… frustrado. – Un sueño… solo un sueño.- me dije para asumir la realidad y liberar pacíficamente la exaltación que tales pensamientos habían causado en mi cuerpo.

Aún sentía el sabor de ese nombre en mi boca cuando había pasado ya unos minutos de mi despertar.

La excitación en mi cuerpo era aún evidente. Me sentía avergonzado y un tanto perturbado, por lo que escondí mi mirada bajo uno de mis brazos y con uno de mis almohadones escondí la consecuencia de mi fantasía que se erguía orgullosa en mi entrepierna…

Sentía como el calor de mis mejillas viajaba por toda mi cara…

-Parezco un púbero… - Me dije a mi mismo, mientras agradecía que Hijirikawa no hubiese pasado la noche en la habitación.

Me incorporé en la amplia cama, y la amargura abrumó mi mente al recordar lo sucedido la tarde del día anterior.

Para desahogar mi frustración agarré el cojín de mi entrepierna y lo hice volar hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para después encasillar mi cabeza entre mis manos, recorriendo mi lacia cabellera… reordenando mis ideas, sentimientos e intentando aun controlar mi cuerpo.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente y como una ráfaga azul, Hijirikawa entró a la habitación.

_Hijirikawa…_ **¡MIERDA!** Expeditamente tomé otros de los almohadones que se hallaban cercanos para así ocultar mi incómoda situación matutina.

… Aun teniendo el deseo de volver a ver a los ojos a Hijirikawa, en este momento era lo menos que quería que sucediese.

Estaba al tanto que mi cara tendría un color cercano a la granada madura, eso y tomando en cuenta lo suspicaz que era el protagonista de mi ensueño, no acarrearía menos que la develación de mí padecer.

… Sin embargo, nada de lo que supuse sucedió.

Hijirikawa tomó su maletín con los materiales necesarios para asistir a clases_. No me observa_. Se dirigió hacia el baño, entró y cerró la puerta. _¿Por qué no me mira?_ Sentí el agua de un grifo correr, mientras el característico sonido del cepillo de dientes al ser restregado en la dentadura, se hizo escuchar. _¿Qué pretende?_ Abandonó el baño tomó un nuevo par de zapatos, se los acomodó mientras acomodaba su flequillo detrás de su oreja. _¡Háblame de una vez!_ _¿Espera que lo haga yo?_ Tomó su maletín y cuando se hallaba dispuesto a hacer abandono del lugar, las palabras salieron de mi garganta, mucho antes de que me percatara que era yo quien estaba hablando.

- Te vas sin despedirte, Hijirikawa?- _¿Qué fue ese tono petulante con el que hablé?… Muy bien Ren, esa es la forma madura de comenzar a solucionar un conflicto_.- Hijirikawa hizo un alto en su marcha, justo en el momento en que su mano se apoyaba indecisa en el pomo de la puerta.

-Jinguji… - Silencio _¿Tan duro le era tan solo pronunciar mi nombre?_- **_Por favor… Renuncia a mi recuerdo, pues yo ya lo he hecho con el tuyo._**

_¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Renunciar…?_ _¿¡Es que acaso no comprendes nada!?_

_…__**NO COMPRENDO TU POSICIÓN.**_

No… de verdad lo ignora…

Es cierto… **_¿PERO COMO MIERDA QUIERES COMPRENDER SI CADA VEZ QUE TENGO LA INTENCIÓN DE DARLE A CONOCER MI POSICIÓN SE ENCIERRA EN ESA CORAZA DE HIELO Y HACE OIDOS SORDOS A MIS PALABRAS?_**

Cómo… cómo…

Una conversación, solo una vaga conversación me vino a la mente. Una voz infantil respondió a mi desesperada pregunta. Irónicamente fue el recuerdo de Masato Hijirikawa el que solventó mi duda…

[- El charlar no es la única forma para poder expresarse, Jinguji…- me dijo mientras jugueteaba con un pincel en sus manos.

- Esta bien, lo sé… pero es que me es aburrido que guardes silencio por tanto tiempo… Quiero saber lo que piensas.

- Eso se puede hacer por otras vías…

- ¿Cómo cuáles?- respondí confundido. Hijirikawa suspiró profundamente. En ese entonces él ya tenía esa aura madura, reservada, misteriosa.

-¿De qué forma te expresas tú, por ejemplo?- me preguntó, intentando sonsacar de mi la respuesta.

- Pues hablando, ¿no?...

- Hablo en serio, Jinguji…- su expresión se volvió dura. Era gracioso ver cuanta seriedad podía expresar aquellas facciones infantiles.

- Sabes muy bien que me expreso mejor cantando…

- ¿Y yo?

-¿Tu qué?

-Cómo es que yo me expreso Jinguji…

- Pues… ¿hablando? No lo sé, Hijirikawa…

-¡Pero que poco observador eres Jinguji! Eso te acarreará problemas cuando hayas crecido…

- Bueno, qué más da… Si no eso, quizás será otra cosa… - reí. _Y Hijirikawa acertaba otra vez._- ¿Me dirás cuál es tu forma de expresarte, Hijirikawa?

- ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

-¿Debería?

- Pero si te he dado miles…

- ¿Ha?

- Cuándo aprenderás… Pues entonces, te lo diré. Mis amigos son y siempre serán…]

-**_El papel y la tinta…_****- **terminé mi rememoración en voz alta. Era cierto, aún quedaba una chance para dar a conocer mi sentir a Hijirikawa. Una carta.

Salté de la cama y quitándole el crédito a los horarios de clases, comencé a redactar la carta que podría acarrear dos finales abismantemente divergentes: **RENUNCIA O RECONCILIACIÓN.**


	5. Recuerdame siempre, Masato

**Bueno, actualizando... Agradezco a hondakana por su review... le diste un empujón a mi deseo de seguir escribiendo. Bueno, vuelve Masato a la carga... Hay algo medio subidito de tono, pero no es mucho, no se hagan ilusiones tampoco... Bueno, los personajes no son mios... bla bla bla y lo demás!  
>Disfruten!<br>Aoi Mirai**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Recuérdame siempre, Masato<strong>

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, la reverberación de las últimas palabras que dirigí a aquel torbellino anaranjado seguía martillando mi cabeza.

Olvidarlo es la solución, olvidarlo es la llave de la libertad, olvidar a aquel amor no correspondido, olvidar aquellos ojos que solo tiene para mí un simple reflejo de sorpresa y que nunca han de poder asimilar este ferviente sentimiento que carcome mis entrañas y me hace débil, indefenso, perdido.

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, la pena me embargaba mientras volvía a caminar sin dirección alguna por los pasillos. Ese nudo en la garganta que me había atosigado durante todo el día, desde que había hecho abandono de mi habitación, había comenzado a aflojarse cuando unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mis mejillas y enjugar por completo mi triste expresión.

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, llegué hasta la única sala de esta solitaria Academia, en donde mis dos "yo", ese que amaba y el otro que hacia el intento de olvidar, se hacían uno al son de notas que daba un piano y aquellas letras que expresaban mucho más que mi puño y mi boca.

Paso tras paso, sonido tras sonido, la puerta de cerró tras de mí y la desesperación de hizo oír… Un grito, cargado de olvido, cargado de ese destello anaranjado, cargado de dolor, se escuchó y golpeó aquellas paredes que acallarían mi secreto y lo harían suyo.

Mi amor dolía. Mi amor era abrazante y hacía añicos mi corazón de hielo. Mi amor derretía esa coraza que con tanto esfuerzo había creado durante muchos años. Mi amor destellantemente anaranjado me hacía daño pues somos incompatibles. El gélido hielo no puede amar al incandescente fuego… Qué iluso es el hielo por querer intentarlo una y otra vez.

Resulté herido, pues creí que el fuego, que tan imponente se alza en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre, podría haber sido más valeroso y haber ido en contra de la naturaleza. Resulté herido pues el fuego solo jugó, era solo diversión. Cada vez que él me tocaba, me evaporaba y mis deseos se iban al cielo, cual vapor… A cada toque, a cada momento de cercanía, mi glacial coraza se hacía más delgada, demostrando así mi tierno corazón hacia esa montaña ardiente. Cada vez, me era más cercana la salida de esa prisión helada… Sin embargo el imponente fuego nunca cambió, nunca resultó herido. Aquella llama eterna seguía erguida, imperecedera, majestuosa.

No soporté más, el peso se hizo imposible de cargar. Caí de rodillas al suelo, mis brazos caían muertos a cada lado. Mis sollozos eran profundos, oprimían mi pecho… Me recosté en piso, álgida superficie que iba a la par con mi alma.

**_Debes de reponerte…_** Hablaba cierta parte de mí, entre las obscuras ventiscas de mis pensamientos. **_Tienes un objetivo…_** Volvía a hablar, mientas yo seguía en esa humillante posición, sin tener la fuerza necesaria para levantarme. **_Debes demostrar que puedes conseguir tu sueño…_** ¿Demostrar a quién? ¿De dónde nace este amor por la música? Mi abuelo plantó la semilla, pero la inspiración que la hizo germinar fue…

[-Hijirikawa… tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo Ren. Era tan solo un niño. Se hallaba frente a mí. Sus ojos infantiles eran aún más expresivos en ese entonces. Ese celestino cielo que se reflejaba en ellos siempre fue mi debilidad.

-¿Qué es?- le respondí sin mucha curiosidad. Aquella vez había discutido con mi padre… Había encontrado algunas partituras tiradas en mi habitación. Las había quemado.

Recordaba aquella mirada de Ren. Estaba triste. Nunca le pregunté por qué… ¿Me centré solo en mí? Se percató que lo observaba… se ¿sonrojo? ¿Por qué estaba recordando esto ahora? Cerró sus ojos y sonrió diciendo: - Es tuya, así que haz lo quieras con ella…

Me entregó un arrugado papel doblado en cuatro. **_Nunca lo abrí. Pues luego de eso, todo cambió…_**

Luego, corrió hasta uno de los rosales de mi jardín y cortó una bella rosa blanca. Se sentó frente a mí, la extendió hasta mis manos y la recibí en silencio, sin perder de vista sus ojos. Había la intención de una tercera cosa, pero se hallaba teñida de indecisión, tal vez miedo…

Ren se acercó un poco más a mí. Nuestras narices podían casi tocarse. En ese entonces pude sentir como mi pálido rostro se calentaba a más no poder. Su aliento rebotaba en mis pequeños labios, abrasándolos, sofocándolos.

-**_Recuérdame siempre, Masato…_** -Muchas cosas me sorprendieron en ese momento. Fue la primera vez que me regalaban una flor, fue la primera vez que Jinguji me decía Masato y también fue la primera vez que me besaban…

Finalmente, Ren con la misma mirada triste se marchó y nunca más lo volví a ver, sino hasta 8 años después, en el primer día en la Academia Saotome, donde me saludó como si nada hubiese pasado, con un simple: - _Ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿no, Hijirikawa?_]

Me incorporé del suelo, alterado por mi rememoración… Qué era lo que había hecho. Toqué inconscientemente mis labios, buscando el recuerdo del rastro de sus labios en los míos.

¿Qué era ese papel? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿_Recuérdame siempre?_ Sonaban a palabras de despedida ¡Me besó! Cómo es que había olvidado eso… ¿Acaso él también lo olvido? Las dudas carcomían mi mente y yo sin querer cerré la fuente de las respuestas.

-¿Qué hice?...- me dije en voz alta. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y me desprecié por ser tan débil. No era el momento de lamentarse, era el momento de actuar ¿Pero cómo? Debía de expresarme, de una u otra forma…

La música… Pero, con un corazón intranquilo no se puede…

Me acomodé en mi posición clásica. Me senté sobre mis piernas y busqué la calma en algún destellante recuerdo que me hiciese seguir un camino estable. Aquel recuerdo que fue una gota de luz en los barrios oscuros que transité por mucho tiempo.

Shinomiya había declarado unas sabias palabras esa tarde: **_Ella es sorprendentemente alegre, me da gusto…_** Si, Nanami entregaba eso: Alegría y Paz. El parque, Nanami… Ren.

La llama y aquel faro de luz se fusionaron en un solo deseo de expresión… Debía cantar, liberarme de todo sentimiento que empañara mi alma y renacer en este mar de sentimientos que abarrotaba mi ser.

Junto al recuerdo de Nanami encontraba la paz y tranquilidad para dar a conocer de buena forma lo que quería decir y junto al recuerdo de Jinguji liberaba mi pasión y deseos escondidos, dándole fuerza y cuerpo a mí canto.

La perfección hecha música, el alma hecha melodía, los sentimientos hechos letra…

El sueño que toca mi mente… Knocking on the mind.

* * *

><p>"Namida o fuite" itsuka ugokidasu kara<p>

**["Limpia tus lágrimas" El día va a comenzar] **

Yukidoke no youni KIRARI mirai hikaru

**[Al igual que el deshielo de nieve, el atisbo de un futuro luce brillante]**

Yume wa itsu datte Knocking On The Mind kanjite

**[Este sueño siempre está tocando mi mente, siéntelo]**

ASUFARUTO no sumi de tsumetai yami ni furuetatte

**[En un rincón de asfalto, temblando en la gélida oscuridad]**

Osorenai de Pure Heart

**[Corazón puro y sin miedo]**

Itsu datte hana wa ue o mukaiteru…  
><strong>[Las flores siempre adornarán tu frente]<strong>

Repasaba una y otra vez aquella letra creada al son de una delicada melodía. Fluyó como un caudal de agua: pura, sin freno, potente y llena de vida.

Debía de ser perfecta, comprender la totalidad de mis sentimientos… Arrasar con las dudas, brindar fortaleza y respuestas claras. Ya bastaban las ambigüedades, los desencuentros y las palabras a medio decir… Era ahora, era en este tiempo.

La melodía estaba lista… solo faltaba completar la letra…

Y las ideas se agotaban, la presión me invadía y el cansancio me embargaba. La falta de sueño estaba acabando con mis ansias de continuar. Decidí continuar mi trabajo en mi habitación.

Caminé con rumbo decidido, sin vacilar, continué…

No le tomé el peso a mi decisión sino hasta cuando entre a mi habitación y lo vi frente a mí, acomodado en uno de sus asientos, leyendo una revista de modas con una mirada distraída, inexpresiva, inerte.

Levantó lentamente su visión, la posó vanidosamente en mí, arqueó sus delgadas cejas con un sobreactuado dejo de sorpresa, para después volver aquellos perezosos ojos al informativo de moda.

No hubo palabras burlonas, no hubo más miradas.

Éramos unos conocidos-desconocidos. **_Era lo que le pedí, pues era lo que conseguí._**

Ren Jinguji pero qué fácil es para ti rendirte ¿Qué no tienes espíritu de lucha? ¿O es que lo haces para no desagradarme más? Confusión y más confusión era lo que me planteaba su nueva posición ante mí.

Suspiré suavemente y me dispuse en mi parte de la amplia y silenciosa habitación.

Destacaban dos cosas: el rasgueo de las hojas al ser pasadas por los delicados dedos de Jinguji y mi lápiz, cuando escribía sobre las hojas de papel.

Los sonidos que no eran audibles en un día bullicioso, cargaban el lugar. Relojes, pájaros e incluso el viento, acompasaban nuestro vaivén de miradas indistintas. Él me observaba atentamente con el rabillo de los ojos, lo sentía, sentía esa pesada mirada en mí. Cuando dejaba de hacerlo, yo lo hacía brevemente, escondiendo mis deseos de perdón, de… de sentirlo junto a mí, de amarlo.

Desvié mi vista un milisegundo más tarde de lo necesario… Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí frío. Aquellos ojos que cargaban fuego al observar, ahora me incineraban en hielo…

Frio. Frio. Frio…

La calidez de la confianza había muerto…

¿Dónde está aquella sonrisa tuya que coronaba aquel rostro fanfarrón que tanto amo? ¿Dónde estaba esa vivacidad que experimentaba en mi propio pecho al verme reflejado en tu celestino mirar? ¿Dónde estaba? **No te pierdas, Jinguji… Te recuerdo, no puedo mentir… No te mientas entonces a ti, recuérdame… Imposible olvidar, imposible olvidarte.**

Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii

**[Quiero recordarla en todo momento]**

Sono egao wa taiyou da

**[Esa sonrisa es mi sol]**

Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni

**[Esta avalancha de amor no se detiene]**

Omoi ga michiteku

**[Estoy siendo colmado de estos sentimientos]**

Soba ni isasete hoshii

**[Quiero que me dejes quedarme a tu lado]**

"Shinjiru" koto o wakeaou…

**[Vamos a compartir lo que creemos…]**

**_Lo gritaré… Jinguji Ren, te recuerdo. Eres el que ha sellado en mí el amor, con aquellos labios inocentes, con aquel beso infantil, con esa sonrisa triste, con esos ojos de despedida… Ah! Torbellino de mis tormentos y mis deseos más dulces, hazte parte de mi vida, regálame un poco de esa pasión que calcina hasta las corazas más fuertes, despójame de este orgullo y consumemos este amor antinatural_**

**_Lo gritaré… Jinguji Ren, te recuerdo. Fuiste tú, siempre tú, el dueño de mi corazón y mi inspiración para cumplir mi sueño. Eres el desenfreno en mí, sacas lo impuro de mi alma y lo bendices con tus llamas…_**

**_Lo gritaré… Jinguji Ren, te amo… profunda y dolorosamente, te amo. Me entrego a este sentimiento que se ha llevado mi cordura, mi sentido común… _**

**_Lo gritaré… sí._**

Aún estaba su mirada en mí, fría y expectante. Teníamos algo que decir, ambos. Lo sentía.

El observó cortamente mi mesa, en donde se encontraba una torre de hojas de papel. No destacaba nada más que eso. No comprendí el mensaje.

Lo seguí observando. Tragué saliva, me di valor, inspiré profundo… **_Lo gritaré._**

-Jinguji…-Los ojos de Ren se abrieron de par en par. Era el comienzo. No había vuelta atrás.

-Disculpen. Ren, Masa ¿interrumpo?- Ittoki Otoya… Simplemente, Ittoki Otoya.

-Tsk…- dijo por lo bajo Jinguji, desviando la mirada de mi persona y plantándola desafiante en Ittoki.

Se acabó. La decisión se había esfumado de mí. El ambiente había cambiado por completo y las palabras quedaron en el aire. Jinguji lo supo, yo lo supe… **_Se acabó_**.

El silencio de Ittoki era molesto ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? Preguntaré…

-Que ocurre, Otoya…- Jinguji se adelantó a mi pensamiento. Yo, en tanto seguí en silencio, junto a la tinta, el papel y mi deseo de expresión.

Ittoki, aun plantado en la puerta comenzó a dar a conocer el motivo de su intromisión.

-Pues… Lo que ocurre es que he tenido problemas para conseguir ideas para una letra de canción, y me preguntaba cómo es que lo hacías tú.- dijo, un tanto nervioso. Era de esperarse. El ambiente aún estaba tenso.

-¿Cómo hacer las letras?- preguntó indiferente Jinguji.

-Sí, me preguntaba cómo lo haces, Ren.- agregó Ittoki, agregando una gentil sonrisa.

Seguí observando detenidamente cada movimiento de Jinguji. Denotaba fastidio, de eso no había duda, pero la maquillaba tan bien que se daba a entender como un sentimiento de pereza cualquiera. Respondiendo sin dudar y sacando a relucir esa sonrisa de medio lado que la tenía muy bien escondida desde ya hace un tiempo, agregó.

-Mira, yo vivo para amar a las damas hermosas…-**_Frívolo.-… _**Así que todas las palabras que salen de mi boca son canciones de amor.- Me observó de reojo, y yo hice recepción de ella **_¿Canciones de amor?_** No volví a entender el mensaje. Frustración. Volví a lo mío… ¿A qué era? Ah!... La letra.

-Susurro palabras de amor… - El cabello de mi nuca se erizo ante tal oración. Me mantuve firme, continué con lo mío… **_Susurro palabras de amor._**-… Y nunca dejó escapar…- Tomó un dardo, y al igual que lo hiciste con mi corazón, apuntaste al centro… y acertaste.-… **_A mi presa._**

Soy una presa más que ha caído por tus certeros dardos… Ah! Estos pensamientos, se empapan de mi sentir, este, el caudal de emociones que se halla almacenado en la **_Presa del corazón._**

-¡AH! No se lo quieres decir…-exclamó Ittoki, al tiempo que se agarra la cabeza, expresando su desesperación.

Fue tiempo para mi turno. Era cierto, la aparición de Ittoki destruyó mi idea de expresar todo lo que llevo encasillado en mi pecho, pero aun así debía de ser gentil, dar a conocer de donde yo obtenía mis letras. Fui claro y conciso… no había más. ****

-Masa, eres la única persona con la que puedo contar ¡Ayúdame! – Mi mano fue limpia, mi pincel decidido, mi mente clara y mi corazón abierto.

**_PRESA DEL CORAZÓN_**. De ahí era donde todo el caudal de mis emociones encontraba su hogar y, mi inspiración se encontraba a salvo en ese lugar.

Su silencio fue sepulcral. Si, era evidente, no comprendió.

Luego de eso, Ittoki agradeció nuestra ayuda y se disculpó por hacernos perder tiempo. **_Mucho más que tiempo me hizo perder._** Se despidió y salió tan rápido como había entrado.

"Naze na no darou?" sugata mitsukeru tabi ni

**[¿Me pregunto por qué? Cada vez que veo tu figura]**

Kako no kagerou ga fuwari sora ni kieta

**[Del cielo desaparece suavemente la bruma del pasado]**

Tomoshibi no youni Knocking On The Mind atatakai

**[Como una lámpara, tocas mi mente. Esta caliente]**

Fuyu no keshiki sae mo haru no iro ni mieru hodo ni  
><strong>[Incluso los paisajes de invierno se parecen más a los colores de la primavera]<strong>

Sekai ga ima Changing

**[Ahora el mundo ha cambiado]**

Hajimete uta ga kaze ni tonda

**[Esta primera canción volará con el viento]**

Kagiri aru kotoba ja tarinai kara

**[Por qué la gente trata de expresarse]**

Hito wa fureyou to suru no ka?

**[con palabras restringidas que no son suficientes?]**

Kokoro no DAMU kara afureru youni

**[Como un desbordamiento de la presa del corazón]**

Tsuyoku shimetsukeru

**[Aprieto fuertemente]**

Tashikamete kono kodou

**[A este rítmico latido]**

"TOKUNTOKUN" to Ah… utau…

**["Ba-ba-dump-dump" Ah… Cantando]**

Donna toki mo wasurezu ni ite hoshii

**[Quiero recordarla en todo momento]**

Sono egao wa taiyou da

**[Esa sonrisa es mi sol]**

Ai no kouzui ga tomaranai hodo ni

**[Esta avalancha de amor no se detiene]**

Omoi ga michiteku

**[Estoy siendo colmado de estos sentimientos]**

Soba ni isasete hoshii

**[Quiero que me dejes quedarme a tu lado]**

"Shinjiru" koto o wakeaou…

**[Vamos a compartir lo que creemos…]**

**_He terminado… la canción está completa._** Las horas volaron en el ese silencio que acompaño la salida de Ittoki de la habitación. Ren, luego del complicado momento había dejado la habitación, dando un portazo que me sobresaltó de una forma única. Nunca había hecho algo parecido. Él podía ser un sujeto enérgico y apasionado, pero nunca agresivo. Se encontraba molesto, en un nivel que no lograba imaginar.

Yo, por mi parte me encontraba exhausto, sin ánimos de nada más que descansar. El día había sido emocional y físicamente agotador. Dormiría hoy en la habitación, ya no había necesidad de escapar. Aquel recuerdo muerto, me seguía cual fantasma… no había forma. Mañana sería un día nuevo, lleno de las más inimaginables posibilidades.

**_Volvería a nacer una nueva chance… debía de ser así. _**De momento solo quedaba descansar…

-Uff…- bufé mientras apoyaba mis brazos en la mesa y acomodé mi cabeza sobre ella. Miraba en dirección a la puerta, como esperando que molesto hombre que había dejado la habitación, volviese con una esa sonrisa sin igual, parafraseando versátilmente sobre lo ridícula que son las clases, las nuevas tendencias en moda o cuanto agradecería que hubiese comida italiana todos los días.

Una leve carcajada salió de mi garganta al imaginar tal cosa.-Jinguji…- El ambiente estaba cálido y los ojos me pesaban **_¿Hace cuánto que no dormía?_** Acomodé mejor mi cabeza entre mis brazos… La habitación comenzó a nublarse **_¿Dónde dejé la letra de mi canción?_** La habitación desaparecía a ratos… **_Está sobre la mesa, mi mesa… ¿Qué veía Jinguji en mi mesa?_** Todo obscuro… **_¿Habrá algo en la mesa?_** Un último susurro de mis labios y…

Unos brazos me cobijan… ¿Dónde estoy? El piso se mueve, tengo miedo… Vuelo, estoy en el aire… ¿Dónde estoy? El miedo se disipa, alguien me carga, me siento seguro… ¿Dónde estoy? Mi cuerpo se posa delicadamente en un lugar calmo, suave y delicado… Abro mis ojos, pero está muy obscuro y no diviso de forma clara lo que sucede ¿Sueño? Un perfume me embargó, me embriagó. Era un cuerpo que se hallaba cercano al mío ¿Qué ocurría? Una ráfaga de aire se alzó entre mi cuerpo y el desconocido, para después percibir como una cobija era arrimada a mí. Sentí un calor fraterno, intimo… ¿Quién es? Aun quería dormir… cerré mis ojos, cegados por la obscuridad y me volteé. Un suave hálito bañó mi rostro. Era agradable, dulce, acompañado de ese perfume que… ¿Sigue siendo un sueño? Abrí de golpe mis ojos y lo vi, ahí con sus celestinos ojos observándome, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

**_IMPOSIBLE…_** Restregué mis ojos, con la certeza de que esto tenía que ser un sueño. Abrí mis ojos y seguía ahí, erguido, sonriente, Ren Jinguji.

Intenté hablar, pero mi voz se acalló. Intenté moverme, pero me hallaba paralizado. Se acercó de forma imprudente, casi al contacto ¿Qué era esto? Una de sus manos se ciñó en mi nuca y acercando mi rostro al suyo, dijo: - Llevas mí recuerdo sellado en tus labios ¿Aun me recuerdas, Hijirikawa Masato? – Sus ojos desafiantes no se cerraron y los míos tampoco cuando éste, sin previo aviso, envolvió mi boca con sus húmedo labios.

Volvía a encenderse la llama en esos ojos suyos. Lo veía, era vergonzoso… era su presa, me había atrapado.

**_Pero qué depravada presa era al disfrutar ser engullida…_**

Lo que vino fue fantasioso. Percibí como su jugosa lengua incitaba a mis labios a dar la bienvenida a la gloria de un beso. Mis ojos se enjugaron de lágrimas ¡Esto debía de ser un sueño! Cerré mis ojos en señal de sumisión.

ÉXTASIS… El elixir de placer que su lengua me brindaba a cada momento me es indescriptible. El baile de nuestros labios era sincrónico, excitante, único…

¡Dios! Cuánto amaba a ese hombre…

Me incorporé e intenté sentarme al borde de la cama, mientras nuestro juego de suculentos y profundos besos no encontraba fin. Él gruñó por lo bajo y me mantuvo bajo su dominio, oponiendo resistencia a mi intención. Sus manos se mantuvieron firmes en mis hombros, se separó de mi rostro y me observó lascivamente. Yo me encontraba indefenso bajo su cuerpo. No había palabras, solo gestos y miradas. Soltó uno de mis hombros y se acomodó uno de sus anaranjados mechones detrás de la oreja y me dijo en un tono muy bajo: - Hijirikawa… debes leerla. Hijirikawa, Hijirikawa… ¡HIJIRIKAWA!

Abrí mis ojos y era nuevamente Jinguji el que observaba, pero esta vez con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-Levántate del suelo y ve a acostarte. Ya es tarde, podrías pescar un resfriado…- fueron sus secas palabras, luego, se acercó hasta su closet, sacó su pijama y se perdió en el baño, en medio de la obscuridad…

Sentía un pesado dolor en el cuello, en la espalda, tenía las piernas dormidas, al igual que los brazos. Consulté el reloj y eran cercanas a la medianoche. Con dificultad me acerqué hasta mi cama y rememoré mí atrevido ensoñación. **_Solo era un sueño_** y me era frustrante ¿Frustrante? ¿Acaso tenía la intención de llegar tan lejos con Jinguji? Necesitaba una ducha… pronto.

Jinguji no demoró en salir del lavado. Por lo que pronto tomé una toalla y caminé lo más rápido que podían mis aletargadas extremidades hasta el vacío lugar. El pelinaranjo me observó de pies a cabeza cuando pasé a su lado y me sorprendió ver que sonreía burlonamente.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso tenia doble personalidad? Se iba de la habitación con un portazo y ahora sonreía como niño… Petulante, frívolo ¡Ah! Idiota que me hace tener pensamientos libidinosos.

Cerré de un portazo, dejando a Jinguji en la recamara, al borde de la risa.

Me acerqué al espejo y un reflejo más bien sonrojado me devolvió la mirada. Era las consecuencias de la ira creciente, en conjunto con la memoria del reciente sueño. Pero aún faltaba algo…

La voz de Jinguji se hizo escuchar, apagada pero comprensible... Hubiese agradecido a los dioses no haberlo escuchado.

-¡Eh, Hijirikawa! La llave de la izquierda es la del agua fría… - Una risotada proveniente de la habitación se escuchó por un largo tiempo. Mi rostro perdió todo color que había ganado. Humillación… Estaba muerto.


	6. Capítulo 6: Más de lo que puedo soportar

**Bueno, actualizando... Gracias a las personas que leen mi fic... me hacen muy feliz, de verdad! Espero reviews para ver que piensan de él.  
>Ehh... bueno, dedico esto a mi bueno... mis conocidos y a las personas que me apoyan en este proyecto! Los adoro un montón<strong>

**Es Jinguji Ren el que vuelve al juego ahora... Espero que disfruten el capitulo, me esmeré...  
>Saludos a todos y que tengan una muy bonita semana!<strong>

**Aoi Mirai**

**PD: utapri y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que los utilizo para crear una historia de fan para fans... :D**

**Capítulo 6: Más de lo que puedo soportar…**

En el prado en donde había llegado a parar, estaba cargado del aroma de rosas que lo adornaban. Eran rosas blancas, como las de mi jardín en casa, como las de su jardín en ese entonces… como las de la tumba de mi madre.

[Corría por los verdes prados de la vacía y desolada mansión que era mi hogar. Escapaba de las manos de mi padre, de esas manos destructivas que emancipaban de mí, el recuerdo de mi madre. Corría por ese infinito campo con el audio de lo que podía ser el último recuerdo de ella.

Hoy me encontraba solo… Hijirikawa nunca más podría pisar mi casa, ni yo la suya. Estaba decidido. Mi padre había descubierto todo. Yo era un chico de tan solo 10 años y en mi pecho residía el amor más puro por otro individuo. Ingrato mi destino, pues se trataba de otro hombre.

Me fue difícil comprender qué era lo que sucedía conmigo. Día y noche el solo recuerdo de Hijirikawa Masato hacía que todos los problemas que existían en mi vida, en ese entonces, se disiparan. Él consolaba mi sueño todas las noches y me confortaba aun tomando en cuenta su dura personalidad.

Me encantaba escuchar su voz, pues sus palabras eran escasas… eran como regalo, eso sin hablar de su risa, era… ¿Cómo definirla sin caer en lo cursi? **_Imposible_**. Era el susurro de los dioses, dándome a entender que aún quedaba esperanza de felicidad en este mundo, para mí. Rimbombante, cantarina y sin igual… era perfecta, y en conjunto con esos ojos, que si bien es cierto, la mayoría del tiempo expresaban una seriedad no cotidiana en un niño de tan corta edad, cuando sonreía daban a conocer hasta el más profundo secreto de su alma, era la revelación del universo plantaba frente a mí. No había maldad, ni deseo prohibido en ese entonces… era solo un amor puro, que no tenía barrera de género ni edad, no importaba el qué dirán ni la reputación de nuestras familias, nada importaba si él sonreía para mí.

Al estar juntos hacia lo imposible para que aquellas pequeñas y blanquecinas manos tocaran mi piel, y cuando lo hacían, una corriente recorría por completo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir vivo… recordándomelo, mas bien.

Pero hoy era distinto, pues de él solo me queda el recuerdo de su existencia, la sensación de su tacto en mi piel, la sombra de su mirada en la mía, el eco de su risa en mi mente. Nada más que consuelo… todo, gracias a mi padre, el hombre que con sus manos todo lo destruye.

Mi padre no prestaba atención en mí, sino hasta ese fatídico día. Había quedado con Hijirikawa, iría a su casa. Le dije que tenía algo importante que decirle… **_Nunca se lo dije, pero no creo que quedara duda con lo que hice._** Declararía mis sentimientos y esperaría alguna respuesta positiva, que era obvia para mí. Pensé en mil y una formas de cómo decirle, pues ¡Era un hombre! No era lo mismo que decirle a una chica que me gustaba, por lo que pasé la noche en vela ideando una forma original de decirlo. Fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta, había dejado de lado la solución más obvia… Una canción.

Muy entrada en la madrugada y sin importar que al día siguiente tuviese que ir a la escuela, comencé a escribir la letra de una canción, que explicara lo sucedido, que diera a entender cuán importante pero inalcanzable era para mí, pero sobre todo… cuando lo amaba.

Cuando los primeros destellos del amanecer iluminaban mi habitación, acabé con la canción y caí rendido sobre mi escritorio. El descanso tras el trabajo bien hecho acarrearía severas consecuencias, pues unas cuantas horas después de haber conciliado el sueño, mi sirvienta personal fue a despertarme pues era hora de asistir al colegio. Al no responder al llamado de la puerta, se alarmó e intentó abrirla, pero yo la había dejado asegurada… no quería que me molestasen. Groso error.

La mansión completa se alarmó, creyeron lo peor. Dieron cuenta a mi padre de la situación, molesto se hizo cargo de la situación y derribando la puerta se abrieron paso hasta mi habitación, mi padre y tres sirvientes. El estruendo me despertó, las caras de alivio de los tres individuos del personal de la mansión me desconcertaron, más aún la severa expresión de mi padre.

-¿a qué juegas mocoso?- rugió mi progenitor. Me sobresalté ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se acercó decididamente hasta mí. Me encogí de miedo en la silla en donde me hallaba…

Luego de eso, el infierno.

-¿Qué hacías?- dijo, mirando de reojo hasta mi escritorio. Se me heló la sangre. La letra de la canción era reveladora.

-Nada… - respondí en un hijo de voz, mientras tomaba raudo la hoja en donde dejé plasmados mis ocultos sentimientos, y me disponía guardarla cuando la poderosa mano de mi padre se apoderó de ella.

Un sudor frio perló todo mi rostro, mi estómago se encogió y una pesada sensación de pánico se apoderó de mi nuca.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo mi padre, con una voz tétricamente serena.

-Na… nada- respondí indecisamente. Pánico, sentía pánico. No esperé lo que vino después. Una bofetada que envolvió de dolor toda la parte izquierda de mi cara se hizo escuchar secamente en el silencio de mi habitación. La servidumbre que se hallaba de espectadora, ahogó un grito entre sus manos. La escena era triste y dolorosa, sumamente dolorosa.

-¡LÁRGO DE ACÁ… DÉJENME CON ESTE RETORCIDO!- ¿**_Retorcido_**? Los tres individuos que estaban en la habitación, se largaron sin más. Estaba solo.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!- volvió a preguntar mi padre. Aquella voz serena había quedado atrás. Aquel grito caló todo el valor que me restaba.

Miré al suelo**_. Por qué fui tan idiota, por qué no la escondí, por qué me quedé dormido… por qué._**

-¡RÉSPONDE, NO TENGO TODA LA MAÑANA!- me dijo, no sin antes amedrentarme, levantando nuevamente aquella inmensa mano que intentaba purgar a golpes mis pensamientos.

-¡Es una canción!- dije sin más… Lo observé a los ojos. Éramos tan diferentes, en todo sentido… muy diferentes. Tomé aire y tomando mi valentía destruida, respondí con mayor decisión.- Es una canción para Hijirikawa.

Los ojos de mi padre, ebanescos como la noche destellaban sorpresa, ira, repulsión… odio.

Tomó la hoja, la hizo una bola de papel y la lanzó por una de las ventanas hacia el amplio jardín de la mansión. Desafiándome con la mirada, escupió las últimas venenosas palabras que me dedicaría en la vida: - Eres repulsivo, una aberración… Debiste haber muerto junto a la zorra de tu madre.- Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y salió de mi pieza, no sin antes dar un estruendoso portazo.

Mi padre era un cerdo…

Corrí hasta el baño, pues la situación había revuelto mi estómago. Las arcadas acompañaban mis alaridos de rabia, pánico, dolor… **_¿Qué pasaría ahora?_**

Escuché partir el coche del que supuestamente era mi progenitor. La calma no llegó a mí sino hasta que llegó una de las sirvientas, entró a mi habitación y me halló apostado en el piso de mi lavado, inerte… sin reacción. No tenía fuerza para moverme, ni para para hablar, ni para respirar… ni parar vivir.

Ella me tomó en sus brazos, me cargó hasta mi cama, me quitó los zapatos, me arropó y acarició mi cabellera delicadamente. Pronto llegó otra sirvienta con una compresa fría **_¿Para qué?_** Pronto lo supe. La primera sirvienta, quien me sosegaba, puso delicadamente la bolsa en mi cara. Era irritante la sensación, pero ya nada importaba.

-¿Esta bien así, señorito Ren?- La observé y era lástima lo que había en sus ojos. Solo asentí.

-Desea algo más, señorito- La segunda sirvienta hablaba. Volví a asentir.

-Dígamelo…- Le expliqué que mi padre había lanzado por la ventana una bola de papel. Le di a conocer la urgencia que tenía por poseerla nuevamente. Ella dijo que haría lo posible por hallarla, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación raudamente.

-Señorito, su padre…

-No…- dije duramente. Miré desafiante a la sirvienta que había comenzado a hacer aquel comentario.

-Disculpe. El señor Jinguji ha dejado órdenes expresas de que no salga de la casa solo. A ningún lado.- desvié mi mirada. Era obvio que no me dejaría ir a casa de Hijirikawa. Estaba perdido.

-Pero el solo se refirió a salidas en solitario, no en compañía…- Había captado el mensaje. Me incorporé de la cama y rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le susurré al oído, con un nudo en la garganta: **_Gracias…_**

En ese entonces, ya había pasado un día completo desde la despedida con Hijirikawa. En aquella visita no le di respuesta alguna de mi actuar, de aquella letra de canción… ni siquiera tuve la fuerza suficiente para decirle que no lo vería nunca más después de aquella tarde. **_Ayer fue la despedida, ayer…_**- Recordaba que fueron mis palabras de consuelo para mi alma herida, mientras me sentaba a la sombra de un árbol. Una de mis manos surcó mis labios, recordando fugazmente cómo fue que tuve la osadia de robarle tal vez, su primer beso. Sonreía triste. **_Debía marcar mi amor en él. Ahora siempre seré el primero, no importa quien venga después._**

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre el casete de música que custodiaba firmemente una de mis manos.

-Bah! Patrañas… Sabré conseguir mejores.- dije, aún sin siquiera creérmelo… pero queriendo desde el fondo de mi corazón, que se convirtiera en un consuelo. **_No funcionó._**

Cuando secaba con el borde de una de las mangas de camisa las sutiles gotas que aún bañaban mi cara, me percaté que en el parte superior del casete rezaba: _Demo – Renge_.

Mi padre, el señor Jinguji, el hombre que todo lo destruye con sus manos, había dejado una luz de esperanza en mi camino… El demo de mi madre, el cual sería el faro de pasión que encendería mi alma, para siempre.]

Aquel recordatorio de la perversidad de mi padre siempre había calado muy hondo en el estado de ánimo que pudiese tener cada día. Maldecía en cada momento el hecho de no haber sido un tanto más maduro para haber tenido la firmeza suficiente de oponerme a la decisión de mi padre y haber corrido a los brazos de Masato… Siento pena de mí, siento pena de mi indecisión, de mi debilidad.

Ahora, ocho años después me vuelvo a encontrar con él y los recuerdos atochan mi mente. Los lamentos, los días de soledad, las noches en vela, las obligaciones como parte del grupo Jinguji, las fiestas en donde era feliz con tan solo ver tu peculiar cabellera azul a lo lejos.

Debo aceptar que el verte en la Academia fue una bendición, pero también fue un castigo el darme cuenta que no te recordabas tal suceso… nuestro último encuentro, nuestro sello de amor. Fue aún más duro cuando dijiste con la mirada nublada en dolor: **_Por favor… Renuncia a mi recuerdo, pues yo ya lo he hecho con el tuyo._** ¿Cómo es que has renunciado a mi recuerdo? **_Recuérdame siempre, Masato._**

-Eres injusto, Masato…- Dije en voz alta, dejando de lado mi monólogo interno. Me dejé caer entre los rosales, embriagándome de ese exquisito aroma que me hacía recordarte, a tus labios. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré audiblemente. Estaba cansado de todo, ya nada valía la pena.

Masato no recordaba nada, tal vez fue demasiado chocante para él ¿Aún no ha leído la canción? Pues que pelmazo es, está al frente de sus ojos ¿Acaso se encontraba muy agotado? Esas ojeras pronunciadas lo delataban. **_Debes ser paciente_**… Era verdad. Habían pasado ya ocho años, unos cuantos días más no harían la diferencia **_¿O sí?_**

-Jinguji…- Resonó en mi cabeza **_¡ES CIERTO! _**Ayer, antes de la absurda intromisión de Otoya, Hijirikawa quería comunicarme algo. Debía de buscarlo, pedirle explicaciones.

* * *

><p>Recorrí pasillos, bibliotecas, prados, tiendas, salas de clases e incluso nuestra habitación, pero aún así, no lo halle, no estaba… se lo había tragado la tierra.<p>

-¡Ah, por el amor de Dios!- imploré al cielo, mientras me dejaba caer pesadamente en mi cama. **_Cómo es que puedes desaparecer de esta forma cuando tienes que decirme algo tan importante… _**Especulaba mi mente, mientras yo perdía el tiempo, mirando el techo.

De pronto tuve una idea…

-Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña…- dije, mientras me disponía a salir de habitación junto con mi saxofón.

Tal como el flautista de Hamelin engatusó a los pequeños de la ciudad, yo cautivaré, con mi atrayente encanto, a la persona que amo.

Caminé decidido por los pasillos, observando cada uno de los movimientos de los personajes que pasaban ante mis ojos. No eras tú **_¿Dónde estás Hijirikawa?_**La gente pasa y pasa. Algunos saludan, otros me evitan con exuberante envidia en su mirar, otras se enrojecen con solo divisarme y alguna que otra más atrevida, me dirigen un simple y apagado "Hola…". Yo saludaba gentilmente, guiñaba una que otra vez un ojo o cruzaba algunas palabras con desconocidos. **_Vivir de las apariencias, siempre._**

No estabas… por ningún lado.

Seguí caminando y llegué a una plazoleta interna. Todo estaba sereno y el festín de la melodía más pura y cargada de emociones se dejó escuchar. La esencia de mi madre era expelida de mi saxofón, a cada nota que dejaba escapar. Alentaba a mi corazón a seguir en mi empresa, en buscarte… en hacerte parte de mí.

Sonaba fuerte, apasionado, con decisión. **_Escúchame Hijirikawa, escúchame de una vez por todas… Este soy yo, éste es mi espíritu y te pertenece…_**

Pronto, las irreverentes fanáticas se hicieron presentes en mi musical búsqueda. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas cercanas a mi locación y escucharon en silencio mi propuesta a tan esquivo hombre.

La melodía ya llegaba a su fin y yo, Romeo en busca de mi Romeo, seguía sin hallarlo. Las notas finales resonaron fuerte a causa del eco del lugar. Finalizada mi presentación, se hicieron escuchar los vítores y coquetas frases de las interlocutoras. Yo por mi parte, les regalé una de mis cuantas frases de bolsillo, de esas que se las lleva rápidamente el viento pues no tienen peso alguno. Palabrerías baratas para mantener emocionado al público.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Con paso resuelto, Hijirikawa Masato entraba a la obra. No podía mentirme, mi corazón latía a más no poder.

Tuve la intención de acercarme, tomarle de un brazo y perderme junto a él en los florecidos prados, sin embargo… hubo algo en su altiva figura que cambió mi disposición a actuar. Extrañeza di a conocer en mi mirar, en mi expresión, mientras él se perdía en el al final del pasillo **_¿No harás nada, Ren? _**¿Qué quedaba por hacer? El hermético joven se perdía a lo lejos y yo sin motivo, me pasmé. Esa gélida coraza de antaño se había dispuesto nuevamente entre ambos **_¿La broma de ayer?_** El solo recordarlo, el verlo así… tan… tan **_¿Erguido?_** ¡Rayos! Mis pensamientos me hacían tener malas pasadas. Agradecí enormemente que las chicas que se hallaban admirándome se hubiesen marchado, pues no tenía alguna excusa creíble para el floreciente rubor que se hizo presente en mis mejillas. Una risa nerviosa se hizo parte en mis labios, la cual ahogué con una de mis manos **_¿Es el momento para reír, Ren? Masato se te escapó, y a diferencia de otros días parecía…_** ¿Tranquilo?, ¿en paz?, incluso diría que hasta feliz. **_¿Qué fue? ¿Quién es el responsable de la felicidad y tranquilidad de Hijirikawa?_** ¿Quién?

Ya era tarde para conseguir respuestas de él en persona. Ridículamente pase la tarde completa buscándole y cuando lo tengo frente a mis narices, lo dejo ir. El colmo… Ahora debía de esperar hasta la noche, en donde, aun cuando quisiera o no debemos vernos las caras.

* * *

><p>La tarde se hizo eterna, en espera de la llegada de Hijirikawa. Desvariaba en las distintas posibilidades de introducir el tema, ahondar lo suficiente para llegar el momento culmine de mi declaración, para luego… si la opción era válida, besarlo.<p>

-¡Ahhh!...-Me levanté de la cama **_¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?_** Debía de mantener la calma o por lo menos dar a pensar que lo hacía.

Me acerqué hasta un conjunto de dardos que descansaban en una pequeña mesa. Intenté serenarme lúdicamente, mientras esperaba que aquella cabellera azulina hiciese su aparición.

Primer dardo… lo lanzo… en el blanco. La puerta seguía estática, y yo seguía sumido en un profundo silencio.

Segundo dardo… lo lanzo… en el blanco. Ni rastros del inmutable chico ¡Rayos! Era exasperante…

Tercer dardo… lo lanzo… en el blanco ¿Dónde rayos perdía tanto tiempo**_? ¿Acaso tendrá novia?_**

Cuarto dardo… lo lanzo… al carajo. La puerta se abrió y era él.

Entró en completo silencio, como siempre. Pero sus ojos… ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido? Había algo distinto en su mirar y no pude comprender que es lo que era.

Me observó como quien observa la contestadora para ver si hay algún mensaje. Para mí no existía esa dulce mirada que daba a expresar en la tarde… Algo ocurrió y necesitaba saber qué.

Él se acercó hasta su recamara, tomó lentamente su pijama y leyendo sus intenciones de ir al lavado, intervine. Debía de dar el paso de inicio, el salto de fe.

-¿Te importar si entro yo primero?- le dije, mientras agitaba en el aire mi pijama, con una de mis manos. – Masato me observó extrañado, como queriendo preguntar ¿Por qué no lo hiciste mientras yo no estaba? No dijo nada parecido, solo guardó silencio, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ordenar algunos papeles de su escritorio **_¿Habrá visto mi carta?_** El nerviosismo me embargo de un momento a otro.

- Wow… debes estar de buen humor como para que no te importe ceder el lavado ¿no crees Hijirikawa?- Mi silencioso interlocutor abrió los ojos con un dejo de sorpresa en ellos. Lo había descubierto, de eso estaba seguro.

-Solo fui gentil.- fue su cortante respuesta, mientras seguía viendo las hojas, una por una **_¿No la ha visto aún?_**

-¿Gentil?- dije, mientras me alejaba del lavado y me acercaba un tanto hasta donde él se hallaba. Había unas cuantas hojas que se encontraban separadas del montón que revisaba. Se dejaba ver su pulcra caligrafía, pero de la mía… no había ni rastro**_. Eso creo._** Dejé mi inspección aún lado y continué: - Con una persona, de la que se supone **_no tienes recuerdo alguno_**, no eres gentil… - **_¡Ouch! Eso debió ser un golpe bajo._** Su entrecejo se ciñó un poco. Meditó su respuesta un instante y luego, con la misma reservada expresión agregó: - Entonces solo fui cortés.

Perspicaz como siempre. Me encantaba discutir con él.

-Aun así me parece sospechoso ¿Hay algo que te alegró el día? ¿O **alguien**?- Una parte de mi quería saber la verdad, mientras que la otra suplicaba de rodillas que no fuese la segunda opción.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…- dijo raudo. Desgraciadamente había acertado, la exacerbada reacción al contestar lo había delatado. Era alguien… alguien.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El indiferente Hijirikawa se ha enamorado… - Celos... los celos hablaron. No había más que celos en mi mente. Me acerqué aún más a la mesa y pude distinguir entre el pequeño bulto de hojas una composición **_¿una canción? ¿LE HA ESCRITO UNA CANCIÓN?_**

-Eso no debería importante…- dijo Hijirikawa, mientras me observaba desafiante. Yo ya lo observaba con desagrado. Así que por esa razón me fue difícil encontrarlo… Era tan obvio, solo que no lo quise ver.

-¡Uh! No te enfades, Hijirikawa… - dije, mientras tomaba asiento a un cuerpo de distancia, a su lado ¡Dios! Hace tanto tiempo que no percibía su perfume… Esto estaba causando estragos en mis emociones. El deseo y los celos se hacían un solo sentimiento agresivo de acción. –Mmm... Por lo que veo, esto va en serio ¿Le has escrito una canción? – Dije, mientas me acercaba aún más al grupo de hojas que estaban frente a mí. Sin duda era la letra y melodía de una canción y… espera **_¿Esa no es mi letra? MI CARTA. Debió haberse traspapelado con aquellas hojas la noche en que se durmió sobre la mesa… ¡MIERDA!_** **Cómo es que mi carta está junto a aquella letra que tal vez haya sido escrita para una vulgar. Debía de conseguirla, ahora…**

-E…Esto es privado…- dijo Hijirikawa, tomando las cuantas hojas y con ellas, mi carta. Con el corazón en la boca, agregue con delicadeza: Hijirikawa, déjame ver eso… por favor.

- No tengo porque hacerlo…- dijo, mientras se levantaba, dándome la espalda y se alejándose de mí. Reaccioné rápido ante su amague. Me acerqué a él y sin poder controlar mi nerviosismo, lo halé fuertemente de uno de sus hombros, lo volteé y rodee sus muñecas con mis manos. Las suyas, por su parte, asían poderosamente las hojas y sus ojos… sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y caí rendido. Estupor y deseo había en ellos. Lo olvidé todo, no había más que nuestras poderosas miradas, el tacto de nuestra piel con nuestras manos y aquellos sentimientos expresados en unas cuantas hojas de papel.

-Hijirikawa… - Resbaló aquel nombre de mis labios. El mencionado solo tragó saliva y entreabrió su boca ¡Mierda! Su boca, era tan deseable. **_Quizás esa misma tarde, otros labios eran los que disfrutaban de tan jugoso manjar._** Volvía a sentir celos. Quería limpiar esa boca de aquel pecado carnal que fue engañarme, a mí, al primero… al único.

-Jinguji… - Su voz sonó apagada, como un susurro. Fue tan placentero, que mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por tan solo ser mencionado por él. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo miedo de que Hijirikawa se percatase del calor que ya expelía mi mirada. Debía soltarlo, pues si no lo hacía… no respondería de mis actos seguidos.

-Hijirikawa… ¿Sientes por esa persona? – Él sabría a lo que me refiero. Sentía, algo, cualquier cosa por aquella desconocida persona, inspiración de aquella canción… -Abrí mis ojos y vi cómo los ojos de Masato se humedecían a un punto cercano al llanto.

-**_Más de lo que puedo soportar…-_**Fue concluyente. Estaba fuera de carrera **_¿Cómo es que todo esto terminó así?_**Asentí lentamente, mientas soltaba el agarre que me hacía tener ceñida sus angostas articulaciones. Me percaté con pesar que las había dejado enrojecidas. Desolación había en mi corazón, en mi mente… Desolación, nada más.

Hijirikawa se acercó en silencio hasta su escritorio y guardó su canción y mi carta, de la cual aún no tenía conciencia de pertenencia. Tomó su pijama, una toalla y pasó junto a mí, diciendo con voz entrecortada: -¿T-te importa si en-entro yo primero?

Me quedé plantado ahí, sin nada que decir. Él amaba a otra persona. Ya no importaba si era gentil o cortés, a fin de cuenta seguía siendo una persona olvidada para él…

**_¿Quién es? Deseo saber quién fue la que me arrebató al que siempre fue mío… Es necesario saberlo._**

No pasó mucho tiempo para eso. En la tarde del siguiente día, mientras daba un paseo por la rivera del lago, observé a lo lejos una pareja de estudiantes que disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol vivo de aquella tarde. Era Hijirikawa en compañía de una delicada chica, la conocía bien: Nanase Haruka.

El corazón se me oprimió en un conflicto de emociones que deseaban expresarse a la vez. Dolor, celos, ira, envidia, injusticia, despecho… TRAICIÓN.

-Así es como será… Hijirikawa.- Fueron mis palabras de despedida hacia el más grande amor y pesar que he sentido en mi vida, ese que tiene un solo nombre y que en ese momento juré nunca más nombrar.

Camine, solo camine para que así las lágrimas de fuego que brotaban de mis incinerados ojos se las llevase el viento, como los pétalos de una rosa muerta, como la letra de una canción olvidada, como tu recuerdo hecho cenizas… Ya me sabes a olvido, Hijirikawa Masato.


	7. Capítulo 7: Buenas noches, Ren

**Bueno, esta es mi entrega para el día del amor y por supuesto, el cumpleaños de Jinguji :D!**

**Espero que lo disfruten! Saludos a todos/as mis lectores! Espero que les guste el capitulo, lo hice con mucho amor! :D**

**Eh... me voy de viaje! (like) Asi que no sé si podré actualizar, al menos no por un tiempo... pero no se preocupen, la historia aún no llega a su fin, solo es el comienzo de todo... así que espero que me sigan y compartan este material...**

**Que pasen un lindo dia en compañia de los que aman y quieren! Y eso... Buenas vibras y los quiero!**

**Aoi Mirai.**

**_Capítulo 7: Buenas noches, Ren…_**

Luego de que sus manos soltaron el agarre en la que tenía a las mías, sentí cómo ese delgado lazo que aún nos mantenía unidos de una manera poco lógica, se rompía.

**_Debí decirle sobre la canción, era mi oportunidad, la que estaba esperando… y la deseché._** ¿Qué la había desechado? ¡Dios! No esperaba que se me abalanzara de esa forma tan… tan… salvaje. Esos ojos, esos devastadores ojos me dejaron sin palabras, engulleron mi espíritu, avasallaron mi alma.

No reaccioné sino hasta cuando declamó su pregunta, y yo esperé esperanzado a que leyera en mí la obviedad de mis sentimientos por él… lo esperé, pero su apabullado mirar se ensombrecía más y más, hasta quedar absorto tras un velo que yo ya no puedo cruzar **_¿Malentendió mi comentario?_** Cómo, si era evidente mi intención.

-… _¿Hay algo que te alegró el día? ¿O __**alguien**__?_- Las palabras de Jinguji se escucharon fuertes en mi interior **_¿Nanami?_** Cómo es que se enteró… Pero yo solo… yo no tengo intención con… ¡Demonios!

Creí saberlo todo de ti… Pero me he equivocado. Lo obvio, no es obvio para ti. Te di la chance para que confundieses las cosas. Las especulaciones corren rápidas en tu cabeza, ¿no, Jinguji?...

Pero espera un segundo… **_¿Entonces eso significa que le importo? _**Desde cuando dejé de ser un juego y me volví el centro de atención para él **_¿Dejó de jugar?_** No… Él jugaba conmigo, todo este tiempo hizo lo mismo.

Giré mi cabeza hasta donde se suponía que se encontraba la cama de Jinguji, que en medio de la obscuridad de la noche, se hallaba escondida en las sombras **_¿Sería así de retorcido? ¿Podría llegar a jugar a tal punto?_** No… no lo sé. Ya no lo conozco. Ya no es el mismo. Tuvo un cambio drástico en su personalidad **_¿Cuándo y por qué? _**Lo desconozco, como todo sobre él en este momento… lo desconozco.

El velo entre ambos cada vez se hacía más denso y me temía que nada ni nadie pudiese quitarlo. Volvíamos al principio, a ser solo unos antiguos amigos de infancia que se han reencontrado después de muchos años, dándose cuenta que ahora son tan solo unos desconocidos el uno del otro, sin punto de unión **_¿Fuimos otra cosa en algún punto? _**Tal vez fui yo quien especuló en base a alguno que otro comentario, gesto, mirada… **_¿Especular?_** Jinguji había dado explícitos atisbos de estar lidiando con algo superior a él, un secreto que no había sido revelado. Tal vez fui demasiado iluso al pensar queaquel misterio tendría algo que ver con mi persona. Sin querer había caído en su juego, en su encanto sin igual, me había convertido en un siervo de su trivial diversión, en un muerto-vivo que se alimentaba de las vacías intenciones que ese egoísta dibujaba para mí.

**_¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que entregase siempre?_** Es cierto, en ningún momento él tuvo la intención siquiera de hablar, referirse a lo que ambiguamente ocurría, fui yo el que siempre intentaba dar el paso hacia el vacío. Está bien, no es excusa para encubrir mi cobardía, pero… **_Tuve la intención ¿no?_** Exacto. Expresé mis sentimientos en una profunda letra, compuse una melodía que fuera al son de mi esencia, dando a conocer quién soy realmente… **_¿Y él? _**Nada… solo migajas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre yo? A fin de cuentas, no fui quien lo besó y luego se marchó para siempre, sin dar cuenta de con qué intenciones lo había hecho.

Jugaba, él siempre jugó conmigo, lo hizo desde el principio. Lo hizo desde aquella vez que robó de mí la inocencia de mis labios, creándome la esperanza de un mundo nuevo, para luego desaparecer, obligando a mi alma a sobrevivir con el recuerdo de su existencia.

Una persona sin espíritu, sin alma…. Un ser indolente. Sí, en eso te has convertido. ****

Me incorporé en la cama. No había caso, había despertado hace algunos minutos a causa de las tribulaciones de mi mente y no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Vi mi despertador. En medio de la obscuridad, flotando fantasmagóricamente, los números que daban a conocer la hora indicaban que eran las cuatro y tres minutos. **_Debería hablar con el director para elevar una solicitud de cambio de habitación._** Esto no podía seguir así, debía marcharme de su lado. El saber que está tan cerca me daña.

Me senté al borde de la cama, me desperecé un momento y caminé con paso cansino hasta el lavado. Pasé estoicamente junto a su cama, no queriendo siquiera divisar su cuerpo. La indiferencia me era difícil de asumir, pero sería lo mejor. Abrí la puerta y prendí la luz de la gélida habitación.

Casi caigo al suelo de la impresión.

Jinguji se encontraba dormitando en el blanquecino piso. Se hallaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la tina de baño, su cabeza caía pesadamente sobre su pecho y sus brazos se encontraban flácidos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Agradecía a los dioses que su cabello hubiese actuado de cortina para impedir que la fuerte luz llegase directamente a sus ojos.

Con el corazón alterado por la situación, me acerqué al interruptor de la luz con la intención de apagarla, pero una voz un tanto somnolienta se hizo escuchar, helándome la sangre, deteniendo mi corazón por tan solo un momento.

-Déjala. Yo ya me iba…- dijo levantándose del suelo, demostrando la clásica torpeza del semidormido. Hizo una mueca de dolor tocándose el cuello, se desperezó y comenzó a desfilar hasta la salida. Con la mirada fija en la puerta, se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes darme una sutil mirada de reojo al pasar a mi lado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, inyectados de sangre y enrojecidos por el contorno **_¿Falta de sueño o es que… o es que eran rastros de un desconsolado llanto?_** No sabía que pensar. Me quedé ahí, boquiabierto al tiempo que él cerraba la puerta tras de sí. **_Vuelvo a especular _**¡Patrañas y más patrañas! Ren Jinguji, no me das tregua… ****

-¿Qué hago ahora?- le pregunte a mi confundido reflejo. Aún no amanecía y el día ya se había tornado pesado.

* * *

><p>Tuve que sobreponerme a la ráfaga de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Debía de centrarme en lo que de momento era lo más pertinente: el examen de la coreografía que tendría la próxima semana. Por eso, junto a Otoya y Shinomiya nos dispusimos a ensayarla en una de las plazoletas internas. Como espectador teníamos a Nanami Haruka. La pólvora que echó abajo todo cimiento que soportaba mi tortuosa relación con Jinguji… <strong><em>¿Rencor o Agradecimiento? <em>**Aun no sabía categorizar cual era mi posición ante lo sucedido.

Otoya, Shinomiya y yo, nos desenvolvimos al son de la música que rodeaba en el aire. Nuestra coreografía era completa. Era el aullido de nuestra esencia jovial. La determinación en nuestros pasos, le entregaba a la danza un aspecto más vivaz… Estaba completa, solo que habían ciertos detalles que no la hacían perfecta, aún.

La música llegó a su fin. Nanami nos observaba con asombro a cada uno de los presentes. Desvié mi mirada de ella. Sentía cierta inquietud al mantener la mirada en ella. Todo su ser me inspiraba el recuerdo de otra persona, esa a quien ya no quiero mencionar.

-¿Qué te parecen los pasos?- preguntó Shinomiya a nuestra boquiabierta concurrente, seguido de Otoya, quien agregó: El examen es la próxima semana. Espero que podamos pasar…

-¡Fue sorprendente!- Exclamó con sorprendente alegría la chica.- ¡Casi me ponía a bailar también! ¡Estoy segura de que en el examen saldrán muy bien!

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Otoya, mientras compartía su alegría por el cumplido con Shinomiya.

Me agradaban esos chicos pues eran listos y alegres, sin embargo eran muy poco autocríticos, por lo cual tuve que agregar algo a la conversación.

-No, aún tienen mucho camino por recorrer. Tu ritmo va más acelerado que el del compás. Te falta mucho para perfeccionarte.- Fue mi sincero comentario. Sus expresiones fueron las de unos pequeños niños regañados.

-Bueno, eso…- dijo Otoya, dejando la frase en el aire, dándole pasó a Shinomiya para que concluyera su afirmación: Tendremos más cuidado con el tempo.

-SI… - afirmó Otoya, con tono desanimado.

A lo lejos, un bullicio llamó mi atención. Mis ojos se dejaron caer en la destacada figura que se desplazaba en el pasillo, en compañía de un estridente grupo de chicas. Ren Jinguji, aquel enigmático superficial era que daba inicio a la pronta batalla de indirectas.

-…Es la rosa más hermosa que he traído de todo el jardín de rosas.- **_¿Una rosa? ¿Esto era en serio?_** Verán, creo que se la daré a alguien como un presente. **_¿Un presente?_** Era de saber que él se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Pero qué tipo de juego sucio era este, regalando rosas a mujeres vacías cuando fue a mí a quien… **_Espera… qué esto que siento ¿Celos? _**

-¡P-por favor démela a mí! ¡Dámela a mí, Ren-sama!

-Lo haré, si con eso te tengo a mis pies… **_¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO? ¿A sus pies? Bastardo…_**

-Solo él habría salido con una frase como esa…- agregó certeramente Otoya. Mi sangre comenzó a hervir de ira ¿Qué tipo de frase era esa? La de un retorcido sin cerebro **_¿A todas las personas que le ha regala una rosa, piensa que la tiene a sus pies? _**Imbécil…

Shinomiya fue quien habló posteriormente, agregando una célebre frase. No pude guardar silencio.

-Jinguji Ren…- **_el nombre de mi perdición…_**- La diosa del amor debe encontrarse dentro de él.

-Pamplinas...-**_él no sabe siquiera amar. _**No tenía tiempo para perder y debía mantener la cabeza ocupada en otra cosa que no fuese aquel atosigante pelinaranja.- Vamos, de nuevo.- les dije a los demás, con la intención de volver a nuestro ensayo. Nanami raudamente me preguntó si es que quería la canción desde el principio, le negué esa opción diciendo que sería mejor desde el tercer verso.

Ella era gentil. Creo que desde un punto hasta ahora agradecía su presencia. Debía de separar los sucesos, pues a fin de cuentas ella no era la culpable de nada.

-Eh…- aquella voz profunda se acercaba más y más hasta donde me hallaba. Mis cabellos se erizaron con el hecho de pensarlo. **_Carajo, lo vuelves a hacer…_**

-¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno con la corderita, Hijirikawa?- **_Jinguji, has comenzado un juego peligroso._** Las dagas de la indiferencia venían maquilladas en aquellas palabras. No respondí nada en un primer momento, solo me permití mirarlo desafiante.

-Desde el día en que nos conocimos, el destino nos unió…- Me observó fugazmente, para luego acercarse, con aquella maquiavélica sonrisa de medio lado hasta la desconcertada Nanami. Alargó una de sus manos. **_No la toques, Jinguji… Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… No entrometas a una chica inocente en nuestro perverso juego._** Aferró la mano de ella con la suya delicadamente, y la puso de pie.

-Preferiría tenerte más cerca…-**_ Con qué intención... cuál es tu intención, Jinguji_**.- He estado buscando a alguien con quién sentir la brisa del mar.- agregó sensualmente, mientras le hacía entrega de esa repulsiva flor. **_¿Por qué haces esto? Me duele lo que haces… ¿Acaso, acaso esa es tu intención? ¿Hacerme sufrir?_**

-¿A-ahora?- preguntó nerviosamente Nanami ante la invitación de él, quien guiñándole un ojo, respondió con de forma grácil: -Por supuesto… **_Esto no está pasando ¿Hasta qué punto llega tu descaro?_** **_Ser indolente… _**

-T-tengo una clase muy importante… y después de eso, tendré mi lección de piano y estudiaré composiciones… -respondió Nanami, mientras un rubor intenso comenzaba a poblar su cara.

-Solo se está burlando de ti….- vomité con desagrado. **_Tal como lo hace con todos…_**- No creas nada de lo que éste tipo te diga.- **_Escucha bien, Jinguji. Yo también se jugar sucio como tú._**

-Es terrible lo que dices de mí…-**_Podría decir muchas cosas más_**.- Aunque no lo puedo negar… - **_¿QUÉ? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Asumió lo que yo decía? Qué forma de ganar el juego era esta… Me sentía destruido._**

-¡REN!- a lo lejos el agitado Kurusu Syo fue el que rompió la tensión del momento. Yo, observaba atentamente a Jinguji, quien por un momento volvió a regalarme una mirada. Esta vez aquellos celestinos ojos venían cargados de una tristeza tan profunda que tuve que desviar mi vista para no caer rendido ante él tal como había sucedido la tarde anterior. **_Eres peligroso…_**

- Oye, tu ¿Qué piensas hacer con la tarea de la letra? ¿Ya olvidaste que Hyuga-sensei te prometió un duro castigo si no la entregabas a tiempo?

-¿Es verdad?- respondió indiferentemente ante la riesgosa situación. **Ridículo…**

**-"**¿Es verdad?"- dijo Syo remedando la descuidada afirmación de Jinguji.- ¡Es exactamente lo que él dijo!

-¡JINGUJI REN!- desde el otro lado de la plazoleta, Hyuga-sensei hacia su aparición. Mientras iba haciendo acercamiento al lugar en donde nos situábamos, Jinguji lo saludó naturalmente con un sencillo: Hola, Ryuga-san.

- Te saltas las clases y ni siquiera entregas las tareas…- **_Saltaba clases ¿Pero es que es lo que lo ocurría? ¿Acaso quería ser expulsado?_**- Muéstrame más de ésa tonta actitud, y no tendré piedad contigo…- Un dedo acusador se plantó en frente de sensei y Jinguji. Él era el centro de atención, como siempre… pero ahora era completamente distinto. Había un sentimiento en mi interior que me causaba cierta preocupación **_¿Por él? ¿Por las consecuencias que podía acarrear? _**-¡Te expulsaré al instante! **_¿Expulsar? _**Mi corazón latió rápidamente... Él, por su parte con una sonrisa indiferente agregó con voz suave y profunda: Ryuga-san… un gruñón nunca es popular entre las señoritas. **_Idiota._**

-No te confíes de tu suerte, Jinguji…- agregó sensei en el acto. - ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Será mejor que entregues esa tarea antes de terminar la clase de mañana! ¡De otra forma estarás fuera de ésta academia! ¿Me oíste? – La advertencia era severa, pero aun así su respuesta solo se acotó a un meneo suave de su mano derecha, en señal de despedida **_¿Estaba tomando las cosas en serio? Su presencia en la academia peligraba y él no tenía intención de luchar por su permanencia ¿Acaso quería marcharse nuevamente? ¿Acaso quería dejarme en medio de las tribulaciones nuevamente? Por qué Jinguji, acaso no tienes un objetivo… ¿No tienes un sentido tu vida? ¿No existe ya nada que te arraigue a este lugar? ¿Es eso?... _**

Mi pecho oprimido por la desesperación que me causaba la indiferencia al peligro por parte de Jinguji, hizo que no pudiese concentrarme en mis tareas planeadas para aquella tarde.

**_Por qué me sigue importando de esta forma, por qué no te puedo sacar de mi mente y de mi corazón. Haz calado tan hondo en mi alma que ya no puedo desarraigarte de mis pensamientos ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto Jinguji Ren! Pues no te puedo entender, ya no comprendo tu posición y me duele asumirlo. No conozco ni una pizca de ti, no comprendo tu actuar ni comparto tus acciones._**

**_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto Jinguji Ren! Porque me has convertido en un ser débil, ambicioso de tus palabras sin sentidos, de tus gestos engatusantes, de tu voz profunda y envolvente, de tu mirar destellante, de tu cabello flameante… ese que marca mi camino a la perdición. _**

**_¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto! Que no sé en qué momento este carnal sentimiento se tornó cálido, irrumpiendo en mi gélido cuerpo, haciéndolo arder hasta calcinarlo en una ráfaga de emociones incontrolables. _**

**_El odio, ese cúmulo de odio que sentía por tu refulgente persona se unió a la sombra de un sentimiento olvidado, a ese rastro mísero de lo que alguna vez fue el más grande amor que pudo haber soportado mi alma joven, y lo embelesó… se hicieron uno. La furia e irrefrenable energía del odio se unió a la imperecedera y compasiva esencia del amor. Tan solo su unión puede expresar mi sentir por ti._**

**_ ¡Te odio y te amo a la vez, con la misma tenacidad! Es un sentimiento puede tener solo un nombre: Ren._**

Ahora estamos en la misma habitación, como casi todos los días desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, y yo como siempre intentado reprimir mis sentimientos por él. Nos manteníamos en silencio, pero en aire podían respirarse esas palabras que aún no nos decíamos, era perturbadora aquella sensación, agobiante…

Ya hacia horas que Jinguji había llegado a la habitación. No hubo saludo ni anuncio de su llegada, solo se aproximó hasta su parte de la habitación y había comenzado a jugar con sus dardos. Una y otra vez, los dardos iban y volvían a sus manos para volver a ser lanzados.

No aguanté el silencio… Tuve que hablar, por él, por mí y por su permanencia en la academia. ****

- Jinguji…- Parecía que hacia milenios no pronunciaba con mis labios aquel apellido.- ¿Estás ignorando la advertencia de Hyuga-sensei? **_Solo dime algo… respóndeme._**- Un dardo voló y chocó contra el blanco antes de oír nuevamente su voz.

- No es de tu incumbencia…- Se escuchó impasible y duro. **_Nuestras creencias nunca son las mismas… no es como en aquel entonces._**

Mi mente viajo hasta ese momento en el cual el hilo rojo del destino se tensó a más no poder. Nos habíamos encontrado, por primera vez.

Era una de esas fiestas en donde los colaboradores de los grupos financieros de nuestras familias y unas cuantas agrupaciones más se conocían de forma lúdica e intentaban cerrar negocios que beneficiarían a sus empresas. Como todas las veces que estos acontecimientos se suscitaban, mi padre me obligaba a asistir, asegurando que era la mejor forma para tener el "toque" para los negocios. Era cierto, en un futuro próximo sería yo el cabeza del grupo financiero, pero... siendo un niño de 10 años no me era muy relevante.

Te acercaste a mí en forma silenciosa y te apoyaste vanidosamente en la misma muralla en la cual me hallaba y suspiraste… Lo habías conseguido, tenías toda mi atención. Tu peinado casual y tu expresivo mirar fueron los que llenaron mi alma inexpresiva. Éramos y seguíamos siendo las dos caras de la moneda…

-Aburrido ¿No crees?- me preguntaste con tu armónica voz infantil. MI corazón latió, nunca había tenido amigos, no sabía lo que era el contacto con otro chico de mi edad. Mi expresión no cambió, pero mi alma ya había comenzado a cambiar. No respondí, pues creí que no podría reprimir por mucho más el entusiasmo que sentía en ese momento.

-Es aburrido, ¿verdad? – insististe. No resistí mucho más y te observé de medio lado. Tu recibimiento a mi estoica mirada fue una celestial sonrisa. Fue cuando me hiciste una invitación: - ¿Quieres salir de aquí? – Parecías tan confiado en que mi respuesta iba a ser afirmativa, que solo me digné a observarte con mayor detención y decir con un pacífico tono: **_… Sí_**. Fui yo quien aceptó la llegada de tu persona a mi vida, te acepté con una sutil palabra y lo reafirmé con una profunda mirada.

Jugamos toda noche en el lago de la parte trasera de la mansión en la cual nos hallábamos. El fulgor de la luna iluminaba nuestros cuerpos empapados por el chapoteo infantil de las aguas. Reí a más no poder, jugué hasta la fatiga junto a ti… Éramos libres y solo existíamos tú y yo… **_Pero luego crecimos, y como lo hicimos, cambiaron nuestras posiciones, dejamos de hablarnos… Y entonces quise estudiar música más que otra cosa…Mi padre se opuso, y estoy aquí sólo porque le di mi palabra de que sólo sería por un año,,, Pero entonces me reencontré contigo, y mis objetivos cambiaron…Los recuerdos de infancia que estuvieron latentes durante todos estos años, florecieron como cerezos en la primavera y se alimentaron de este insufrible sentimiento que llevo por ti desde que puedo recordar… Y aún así, tomando en cuenta todo mantienes esa posición altanera, indiferente e irresponsable, dejando de lado tus prioridades como estudiante y futuro ídolo musical ¿Qué pretendes Jinguji? Sigo sin comprenderte ¿Perdiste tus deseos de seguir? ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de lucha? _**

Volvimos a quedarnos en ese profundo silencio. Era preocupante, iba de mal en peor. Luego de mi pregunta, caíste en un hermetismo apabullante **_¿Por qué te cuestionas tanto? _**Caíste derrotado a tu cama. **_Algo más estaba sucediendo y yo no terminaba de entender…_**

-Hijirikawa, ¿estás preocupado por mí? – Fue tu acertada pregunta… **_Creo pensar que me conoces mucho más de lo que pensaba. _**Guarde silencio, me reservaría esa respuesta… por ahora. –Tsk… - Fue su respuesta ante mi mutismo.

Luego de eso, sin más preámbulos, tomó su saxofón y salió rápidamente de la habitación. No hubo más… Hasta esa tarde.

Cuando me disponía a regresar a la habitación luego de haber visitado la biblioteca en busca de algunos libros, a lo lejos y traídos hasta mí por las brisas del atardecer, una melodía ya conocida acompañaba los últimos destellos de sol. Jinguji era quien volvía a hacer repicar mi corazón con aquella hermosa música. La primera vez que la oí, él solo la estaba tocando para agradar a un grupo de chicas que lo vitoreaban infantilmente, pero aun así, dejando de lado la frivolidad de la escena, la armonía que modelaba aquella esencia musical hizo vibrar mi alma, encantó todos mis sentidos… me sentí llamado por su embeleso.

Ahora, solo lo seguí… pues me era grata su interpretación y estaba deseoso de más.

Sorpresa fue la mía, pues para cuando llegue hasta la azotea en donde se encontraba Jinguji, le estaba haciendo compañía ni más ni menos que Nanami Haruka. Él hablaba con soltura, pero lamentablemente para mí, estaba dando a conocer sus intenciones de marchar de la academia.

-…Pienso que ya va siendo hora de dejar éste lugar.- dijo, sin miramiento alguno. Mi alma se resquebrajó. El deseo de Jinguji era marcharse nuevamente… nuevamente.- Estoy cansado de estar aquí…- fue lo último que dijo, antes de que yo irrumpiera en el lugar. Actuando de forma irreverente, muy alejado de mi serena personalidad. Me sorprendí de mí mismo, nunca pensé que pudiese expresarme de esta forma.

- ¡Entonces manda todo al carajo! – Mi expresión ante él era dura. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido ante la ira y la desesperación por la intención de marchase que tenía Jinguji. El me observó con un dejo de tristeza en aquellos ojos perezosos.

Era hora de confrontar nuestros pensamientos, dar a conocer aquello que ensombrecía nuestras ansias de diálogo. El mundo desapareció ante mí, solo existía él… nada más.

-Hijirikawa-san…-dijo Haruka, con un atisbo de sorpresa en su tono.

-**_No me agradas…_**- fue mi primera frase de ataque ante este bestial personaje. Tenía que dar a conocer mis frustraciones y mis objetivos. Era la única forma que no malentendiese nuevamente mis palabras. – Mi vida entera la ha elegido mi padre…- caminé lentamente hasta su posición. Él no me perdía de vista en ningún momento, pero no vacilé… estaba confiado que esto sería lo mejor.- **_Solo puedo ser libre a través de la música…_**- Te compuse una canción y fui libre de la opresión de mis sentimientos.- ¡Así que no puedo perdonarte por querer verla tan trivialmente…-**_A la música y por tanto, a mis sentimientos._**

-_No estoy aquí por voluntad propia… Me dejaron aquí_- **_¿Qué no estaba por voluntad propia? ¿A qué se refería? ¡Claro! Era cierto… el tercer hijo de una grupo financiero nunca era muy bien categorizado en los puestos familiares… ¡Ahora entendía todo! Sin embargo… él tiene potencial, no debe menospreciarlo por algo tan banal._**

-¿Te dejaron aquí? – Haruka se hacía presente en nuestra conversación. Era válida su inquietud, pero no era razonable para mí en un momento tan crucial. Jinguji, casi como si no la hubiese escuchado, continuó con nuestra plática.- _Así que no tengo ninguna razón para permanecer es esta academia…_ - **_¿Nin-ninguna razón? ¡Dios! Él juega con armas punzantes…_** **_El comentario fue abrasivo._** – Es solo una broma…

-Mientes… - le dije sin tapujo. En sus ojos no podía ver la verdad reflejada, pues los mantenía herméticos, sabiendo que si los abría revelaría y mentira, sería obvia su actuación. –Lo que escuché antes no era una mentira…- **_Era la melodía más bella que hubiese escuchado jamás..._**- ¿Por qué no muestras eso?

-Ya te lo dije… - agregó, mientras hacía añicos una bola de papel que tenía en la mano.- Esto solo es por diversión… -¿**_Diversión? ¿Diversión dices? ¡Ya estaba claro! Siempre supe que para ti esto era un juego. –_** Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente entre nosotros y se llevó los restos de papel en los que se había convertido la hoja recién picada.

-Tu letra…- fue lo que dijo Haruka**_¿Tu letra? ¿Acaso… acaso había comenzado a crearla? ¿Por qué…?_**

- No voy a malgastar mi tiempo… escribiendo cosas sin sentido.- **_¿Cómo dijo? ¿Sin sentido? Aquella incisiva frase tenía un doble sentido. Sin duda estaba hablando también de mi canción ¡Era el colmo! ¡Ignorabas todo! Y aun así tienes el descaro de insultar mis sentimientos… ¡Bastardo!_**

Perdí el control. Eso es lo que Jinguji Ren genera en mi… Perdí el control y me abalancé sobre él… Lo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, expresando mi reproche ante sus comentarios, mi deseo de que dejara de ser tan ciego y se percatara de cuánto odiaba que dijeses esas mentiras, que cayera en la cuenta de mis sentimientos y sobre todo que no se rindiera, que luche por lo que sé que siente… ¡Idiota!

-Lamento haber escuchado eso, pensé que eras alguien con un poco más de espíritu…- fueron mis últimas palabras para él. Luego me marché, soportando el quemante dolor que me causaba aquel nudo en la garganta que estaba a punto de estallar. Las lágrimas no demoraron en aparecer, por lo que tuve que apurar el paso, para que mis sollozos no fuesen escuchados ni por él, ni por Nanami.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a la habitación desbordé la presa de mi corazón. Toda emoción que quisiera ser expresada en ese momento, la dejé fluir. Mis sollozos se intensificaron, llegando a convertirse en gemidos de dolor. Dolía amarlo, dolía que fuese tan frío y directo. Dolía, dolía demasiado…<p>

Me acerqué como pude hasta mi lugar en la habitación y caí rendido en el sueño, implorando a los dioses que hicieran olvidarlo...

-Por favor, por favor Dios mío, quítalo de mi corazón… Llévatelo lejos de mí. Haz que mi mente lo olvide para siempre, deslígalo de mis recuerdos… ¡Por favor!- aullaba en voz alta, en posición suplicante.

- **_No voy a malgastar mi tiempo en cosas sin sentido…_** - Fueron sus palabras. **_Debo emanciparme de tu recuerdo. _**Corrí hasta el cajón en donde había guardado la letra y la melodía que compuse para él. La observé por un momento en el aire y me disponía a hacerla añicos, cuando reconocí entre mis hojas una caligrafía distinta a la mi… una caligrafía pulcra pero muy tosca. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar de una forma incontrolable y mis piernas perdieron toda fuerza y a dar al suelo nuevamente. Era la letra de Jinguji, no había duda.

**_¿Desde cuándo esto estaba acá? ¿Era por esto que Jinguji quería ver las hojas la tarde anterior? ¡Oh! Dios, qué error he cometido…_**

Era una sintética carta, pero decía lo suficiente como para comprenderlo todo:

**_Hijirikawa: _**

**_Es extraño tener que escribirte para poder hablar o más bien interactuar contigo. Habitamos en el mismo lugar y en ciertas ocasiones me es difícil siquiera saludarte. Pienso que te seria inoportuno._**

**_Bueno, qué va… ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que fue la última vez que nos vimos cuando tan solo éramos unos niños? Pues bien, ese día cambió mi vida… Ese día estaba decidido a decirte una infinidad de cosas, pero que por cuestiones familiares solo quedaron en el deseo. (No quiero ahogarte con cosas del pasado) ¿Recuerdas que también ese día te hice entrega de una carta, una rosa y pues… te besé? _**

**_Ok… ese día iba a decirte que… ¡Rayos! De verdad no se me dan muy bien las cartas, pero creo que con la canción que te escribí aquella vez habría quedado claro… Bueno, y también porque te besé…_**

**_Hijirikawa, tu… tu marcaste mi vida, y sigues siendo el que marca mis decisiones y mi forma de ser…_**

**_Hijirikawa yo nunca renuncié a tu recuerdo y tampoco si lo intentase podría hacerlo… ¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene tan cursi?_**

**_Hijirikawa tu siempre fuiste mi destino… y te lo dije en mi canción (sé que era ridículamente infantil, pero qué más esperaba… tenía tan solo 10 años)_**

**_Nuestra separación no fue mi culpa, ni la tuya… fue culpa de mi padre (esa es otra historia)_**

**_Me gustaría que intentaras recordar la canción que te compuse cuando éramos pequeños… Eso solucionaría todos nuestros problemas._**

**_Jinguji Ren._**

Guardé silencio mientras le tomaba el peso a lo que leí hace unos momentos. **_Hijirikawa siempre fuiste mi destino… y te lo dije en mi canción_**. El papel plegado que me obsequió aquel día.

Con manos temblorosas tomé mi libreta personal y me dirigí a un compartimiento que estaba al final. En el descansaba la reseca rosa blanca que Jinguji me había obsequiado, junto con una amarillenta hoja de papel que aún seguía doblada de la misma forma que fue entregada, pues nunca fue abierta. Respiré profundo y me abrí lentamente la maltrecha hoja.

En ella rezaba la letra de una canción, que con tan solo leerla una sola vez, una idea retumbaba en todo mi cuerpo: él me amaba, desde siempre…

**_Mi vida floreció junto a ti…_**

**_Como las rosas del jardín_**

**_Vamos, solo tienes que perderte en mi mirada_**

**_Hagamos un camino, juntos…_**

**_Toma mi mano, fuertemente_**

**_No la sueltes nunca, jamás_**

**_Porque para mí…_**

**_Tú eres la elección correcta._**

**_El miedo y la soledad ya no están_**

**_Todo lo olvido con tu sonrisa_**

**_Somos tú y yo…_**

**_Éramos tú y yo_**

**_Algo ocurrió_**

**_Todos miraban extraño_**

**_Por qué…_**

**_Por qué ser…_**

**_Injusto…_**

**_Todo es injusto._**

**_La vida no me quiere_**

**_Por qué me lo arrebatas_**

**_Eres prohibido._**

**_Prohibido…_**

**_Prohibido…_**

**_Prohibido como el sol_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Porque duele mirarte_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Pues no puedo tocarte_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Pues sin ti no hay vida_**

**_Como el sol,_**

**_Inalcanzable…_**

**_Eres mi pecado,_**

**_Mi pecado._**

**_Tu…_**

**_El chico que siempre he amado._**

**_Ahora debo partir,_**

**_Debo marchar,_**

**_Pero espérame siempre…_**

**_Pronto te iré a buscar_**

**_Porque todo florece junto a ti_**

**_Mi vida floreció junto a ti_**

**_Como las rosas del jardín_**

**_Vamos. Hagamos un camino, juntos._**

- Ren…- dije dolorosamente, mientas una de mis manos estrujaba con impotencia la canción de Jinguji. Todo este tiempo teniendo en mi poder la respuesta de todas mis interrogantes y nunca había tenido el coraje de leerla. Cuanto dolor, cuanta culpa era la que embargaba mi corazón en este momento.

Me senté sobre mis piernas, intentando calmar mis sollozos que habían llegado al punto de hacerme hipar. Limpié mi cara, tomé el trozo de papel que evidenciaba el profundo sentimiento de Jinguji hacia este ridículo ignorante y lo aproximé a mi titubeante boca y besándolo suavemente dije en un susurro: -Yo también te amo, Ren.

* * *

><p>La tarde de espera fue eterna. Hice el trabajo atrasado y cumplí con mis deberes… pero siempre pensándote, teniendo en mí cabeza la letra de la infancia, de nuestra infancia. Sonreía por lo bajo, pensando en todas las veces que estuvimos al borde de la declaración, pero algo fortuito y casi divino, nos acallaba. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa tal como aparecía, se desvanecía al recordar lo duro que fui contigo la presente tarde, incluso te había golpeado, en un arranque desquiciado de furia. El puño me ardía… no quería imaginar cómo es que había dejado tu cara.<p>

La biblioteca ya perdía la luz característica del ocaso, para dar paso a la luz artificial. Esa era mi carta de salida. Debía de afrontarte, disculparme en un primer momento y luego… se lo dejaba a la imaginación.

Llegue hasta la puerta de la habitación y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí. Las manos me sudaban y temblaba a más no poder. Empuñé mis manos para controlar el titubeo que las afectaba, alcé mi mentón para expresar decisión, y entré…

Nadie… No había nadie… Mi desilusión fue grande.

No tuve más remedio que esperar tu regreso. No existían, en este momento, nada más importante que esperarte. Tomé un cojín para sentarme frente a la puerta y tomé asiento en el límite entre tu parte de la habitación y la mía, el lugar estratégico para darte la bienvenida… En ese momento recordé que aquella tradicional espera ya la había hecho… y también fue por ti.

[_Los fines de semana, cuando mis actividades eran menos restringidas, eran los días cuando la espera era aún más desastrosa. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que te había visto por última vez y yo aún esperaba que vinieses a dar alguna explicación._

_Tú tenías la tradición de ir los días domingos por la tarde, a eso de las tres. Sin embargo había una que otra vez que te escapabas de tus deberes en la semana y te refugiabas en mi habitación, junto a mí. Incluso ya tenías un futón en casa. Eras uno más, en mi hogar y en mi corazón. Todas las noches me conversabas de tus sucesos diarios hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que tu voz adormilada se despedía de mí. Yo por mi parte, nunca podía conciliar el sueño teniéndote tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… solo había una forma de hacerlo y era cuando me cambiaba de mi futón al tuyo. Tú, entre sueños rodabas para dejarme un lugar en tus cobijas._

_Me hacía tan feliz sentir tu calor, tu perfume y aquel vaivén de tu pecho en donde en muchas ocasiones apoyaba mi cabeza para el solo hecho de sentir tu corazón latir: fuerte, constante y sincrónico. Era la música que me devolvía el descanso._

_Tú, por tu parte, cuando caías en la inconsciencia del sueño, no había quien te despertase y eso para mí, siempre fue beneficioso. En ese momento era mi turno de hablarte, de contarte mis sueños, penas y dolores más profundos, mientras jugueteaba con los pequeños dedos de tus manos. Adoraba tus manos, hasta ahora… Eran alargadas y finas, pero sin dejar de expresar cierta fortaleza propia de tu personalidad. _

_Era peculiar, pero tú te percatabas cuando el sueño me embargaba. A veces creía que tan solo me estabas haciendo la jugarreta de que dormías, pero no era así… de verdad lo hacías, solo que instintivamente sabías cuando era el momento de descansar. Lo que hacías era tomar la mano con que acariciaba lentamente tus dedos y la encerrabas en tu puño delicadamente y decías: - Buenas noches, Masato… Siempre agradecí que las luces estuvieses apagadas, que tu estuvieses durmiendo y que fuéramos los únicos en mi habitación, pues el sonrojo de mi cara y mis latidos a mil por hora eran indescriptibles. Yo, en mi nerviosismo, siempre te respondí: - Buenas noches, Ren. _

_De eso, ya había pasado tiempo. Esa fatídica tarde en la cual no diste explicaciones y solo te marchaste dejando el recuerdo de tus labios en los míos, había marcado un antes y un después en mi rutina diaria. Todos los días pasaba desde tres a cuatro horas frente a la puerta de entrada, esperando que aquella voz cantarina de antaño la abriese y como una ráfaga anaranjada entrara diciendo: - __**¡Ya estoy en casa…!**__ Pero esa vez, la última vez que lo hice fue un día domingo. Pasé desde la tres de la tarde hasta muy entrada la madrugada, expectante a tu llegada. Me había rehusado a quitarme de ese lugar, me había rehusado a comer, beber y descansar. Yo te esperaba, pacientemente te esperaba… Te esperé hasta caer en la inconsciencia. La fatiga por la falta de alimento, el sueño y el cansancio de la semana habían devastado mi pequeño cuerpo. El mayordomo de la mansión, quien había esperado tolerablemente a mi lado a que esto ocurriese, se acercó a mí y sin más me cargó hasta mi habitación, me dejó en mi futón y se marchó._

_Yo, en el silencio de la noche, escuchaba el eco de tu voz contándome tus anécdotas y el meneo de tus manos al relatarlas. Tus risas y miradas ya solo eran recuerdos, pues a mi lado solo se hallaba tu futón vacío. Extrañaba tu calor, tu perfume, tus manos y tus audibles latidos… Te extrañaba. Como siempre lo hice, pero esta vez en forma de despedida, me pasé hasta tu futón y dije entre sollozos: -Buenas noches, Ren._]

Esta vez no fue diferente, la espera no obtuvo frutos. Muy entrada en la madrugada comprendí que aquella noche no volverías. Derrotado, me levanté trabajosamente, pues tenía entumecidas las piernas por la posición en la cual me encontraba. Me fui hasta mi cama y cambié mi vestimenta por mi pijama de siempre, una yukata azulina, para luego meterme en la cama e intentar dormir. La noche fue larga, pero encontré consuelo a mis deseos de descanso.

Mañana sería otro día. Ya no habría más espera…

* * *

><p>Luego de las clases, recorrí en un trote desenfrenado todos lugares en donde quizás pudiese hallarse. Pregunté hasta desconocidos si es que te habían visto, si sabían algo de ti.<p>

Nada… te había tragado la tierra. Ya se estaba por cumplir el plazo para la entrega de tu tarea y no podía hallar **_¿Y si ya se ha ido…?_** La idea me heló la sangre. -No…- la deseché en un segundo. Esto no podía terminar así.

Seguí corriendo. Me percaté que era el mismo pasillo por donde había transitado la tarde anterior antes de ir a… ¡La azotea! **_¡Era tan obvio que no lo vi! ¡Estás en la azotea!_** Mis pasos resonaban en los vacíos corredores. Subí de a tres escalones por las escaleras que daban al lugar a donde me dirigía. Abrí la última puerta entre jadeos y… Ahí estabas. Con la mirada perdida en el cielo, sentando en el suelo, con una de tus piernas estirada y la otra flectada, acomodando relajadamente uno de tus codos en ella. En tu mano, hacías girar por el tallo a una bella rosa blanca y junto a ti tu saxofón. Giraste perezosamente tu cabeza, desanimado, insulso. Tu expresión no dio cavidad a tu sentimiento de sorpresa. De un salto te levantaste del piso y corriste hasta mí. Aun me faltaba el aliento, por lo que no pude hablar.

-¡Escúchame!- me dijo, mientras agarraba fuertemente mis hombros. Temblaba, lo podía sentir. Su mirada expresaba decisión. Esta viajó desde mis ojos hasta mis labios… observaba mis labios, deseoso… ¡Ah! Cuan feliz era, aún me deseaba. – Escucha…- volvió a decir, pero esta vez en tan solo un susurro.- Solo debes escuchar. Mis sentimientos están en mi canción. Yo canto para ti esta tarde. Estoy arriesgando todo, pues he esperado demasiado tiempo como para seguir soportando este tormento que me acarrea el esconder mi sentir. Si me rechazas, está bien… me haré a un lado, aceptaré que he llegado tarde… pero si me aceptas… ¡Dios! Me harías el hombre más feliz.

Mi boca se hallaba seca. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Me había quedado sin palabras, nuevamente.

-Jinguji, yo…- Me soltó de su agarre y tomó corrió hasta el lugar en donde había dejado la flor en cuestión **_¿Deja vu? _**Se la acercó hasta sus finos labios y en un movimiento sutil, beso suavemente el capullo, luego poso aquellos, mis amados ojos perezosos en mí y me sonrió gentil, mientras me hacía entrega de tan bello gesto, diciendo: - Escucha Masato… -**_¿Me ha nombrado por mi nombre? ¿Ren?_**- Mi última carta en este juego, solo escucha mi última frase de amor...- Luego, sin darme la chance de refutarle siquiera una palabra, tomó su saxofón y corrió escaleras abajo.

Estaba en blanco… **_¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Mi última frase de amor? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Se marcharía? _**Bajé lentamente la escalera, con rumbo desconocido. La declaración de Ren me había dejado absorto, fuera de sí… No cabía en mi felicidad, pero… no sabía cómo expresarla. Estaba solo, en la inmensidad de la academia, envuelto de bullicio y melodías.

Fui al lugar más cercano para poder ordenar mis ideas. La biblioteca. El gentío murmurante que había en el interior confundía tenuemente mis pensamientos que viajaban a la velocidad de la luz. Me acomodé en una silla, junto a un grupo de estudiantes. Apoyé mis manos sobre la mesa y me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo una preocupada chica a mi lado. Yo la observé por unos instantes y sin decir palabra le di a conocer que si me encontraba bien, asintiendo.

**_Quiero verte… quiero escucharte nuevamente. Quiero que estés a mi lado, para siempre._** No pasó mucho tiempo para que lo volviese a oír. Por los altoparlantes situados por toda la academia se escuchó la voz de Jinguji Ren, fuerte y clara.

- Eh… ¿Pueden oírme?- **_Era su voz… Sin duda. _**– Chicos… Corderita, ¿puedes oírme? – **_Nanami… Sabía que ella era la que estaba detrás del cambio de Ren… Muchas gracias, Nanami._** – También tú, Ryuga-san… Todos, escuchen esto. Acabo de terminar mi canción… Les mostraré los verdaderos sentimientos que ocultaba… - **_Mi corazón está latiendo tan fuerte… No soporté estar sentado._** – Hasta el último verso…- **_Ren…_**

**_Canta, canta para mí… Aquella melodía… ¡Dios! ¿Es que era para mí? Realmente soy muy un ciego… Estas enseñándome a conocerte. Conociéndome al conocerte, Jinguji Ren. _**

_Yuuhi ga m au kyoushitsu de __kimi dake o mite ita_

**[En el aula, iluminado por la danza del atardecer, tu eres lo único que miro]**

_Hoshi yori mo kirameita __sono hitomi ni Knock Out  
><em>**[Esos ojos destellan mpas que las estrellas, estoy noqueado por ellos]**

_Hajimete da yo tatoeru nara __Bitter na CHOKORĒTO mitai_

**[Esa fue la primera vez, ¿sabes? Si pudiese compararlo, sería como el chocolate amargo]**

_Amai mitsu ni __koi ga HAZĀDO dashiteru  
><em>**[Es un dulce néctar, este amor se volvió peligroso]**

_Itsumo wa ubau dake __kantan na RESSUN TAIMU_

**[Siempre faltando al horario de las simples clases]**

_But… ubawareru nante __hansoku na LOVE…_

**[Pero… lo que realmente me falta es un amor prohibido]**

_Tokihanatou My Soul __FEIKU na kokoro nuide_

**[Libero mi alma, me deshago de mi corazón falso]**

_Mune no oku Breakin' Out! __Hu… ATSUi ze_

**[Desde dentro de mi pecho, lo saco! Uuhh… Hace tanto calor!]**

_Hashiridasu omoi __jounetsu ni kaeta nara_

**[Una vez que exprese mis sentimientos, la pasión se dará a conocer]**

_Kimi no tame dake iu sa __ORE no ai no RASUTO FURĒZU…_

**[Digo esto solo para ti, mi última frase de amor]**_  
><em> 

_Mou WAN SHOTTO kimetai ze __kono DĀTSU no saki wa_

**[Yo quiero decidir esto ya, con las puntas de estos dardos, en un solo disparo]**

_ii kai REDI? __mannaka da yo __hi o tsuketa batsu sa_

**[Muy bien ¿estás listo? Justo en el centro, un candente castigo]**_  
><em> 

_"KISU dakeja owarenai" __Better na SERIFU dakedo_

**[A pesar de que la frase "Esto no acaba con un beso" sería mejor]**

_Kimi dake ni __nageta bara wa souyuu koto_

**[Solo te hago entrega de una rosa]**_  
><em> 

_Yasashi sa afureteru __kimi wa marude tenshi sa_

**[Desbordas amabilidad, eres como un ángel]**

_If… moshimo ORE dake ni __hohoendara PEACE_

**[Si… si tan solo sonrieras una vez, sentiría paz]**_  
><em> 

_Dakishimetai yo My Dear __zettai ni hanasanai_

**[Quiero tomar tu mano cariño, definitivamente no te perderé de vista] **

_Zenbu ga sa Breakin' Out! __Hu… ATSUi ze_

**[Todo está fuera, lo saco… Uuhh… Hace tanto calor]**

_Kagayaku sora e to __utau youni tsutaetai_

**[Al destellante cielo, voy a cantar porque quiero transmitir estos sentimientos]**

_Kimi no tame dake ikiru __ORE no ai ni uso wa nai  
><em>**[Mi amor no es mentira, yo solo vivo para ti]**

_Tokihanatou My Soul __FEIKU na kokoro nuide_

**[Libero mi alma, me deshago de mi corazón falso]**

_Mune no oku Breakin' Out! __Hu… ATSUi ze_

**[Desde dentro de mi pecho, lo saco… Uuhh… Hace tanto calor]**

_Hashiridasu omoi __jounetsu ni kaeta nara_

**[Una vez que exprese mis sentimientos, la pasión se dará a conocer]**

_Kimi no tame dake iu sa __ORE no ai no RASUTO FURĒZU_

**[Digo esto solo para ti, mi última frase de amor]**_  
><em> 

_"Sekai no hate made Believe Heart"_

**[Cree en tu corazón hasta el fin del mundo]**

- ¡Wow! Vaya que Jinguji está enamorado… - dijo un chico que pasaba junto a mí en la biblioteca. Era cierto, no era un sueño. Jinguji Ren estaba enamorado de mí… y yo de él…

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué debería decir? ¿Cómo tendría que reaccionar? ¿Sabría el de mis sentimientos por él? A fin de cuentas él no me ha dado la chance para responderle ¡Ah! <em>**

**_Lo mejor sería darle mis felicitaciones por tan buen trabajo, luego conversar de algo banal y posteriormente dar a relucir mis sentimientos por él. Si, así debería ser... Ok, no había problema, solo debía de mantener la calma y todo saldría bien._**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo divisé en el mismo punto en donde yo había pasado horas la noche anterior. Pacientemente esperó a que cerrase la puerta y me ubicase frente a él.

- Y bien ¿la escuchaste? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Fui demasia…? – No encontré palabras para corresponderle, pues no existían. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue tomar su deshecha corbata, asirlo hasta mí y besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Él, no perdió tiempo en tomar el control de la situación. Rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y me estrechó hasta su cuerpo.

No había sueño que se le comparase a la energía que me entregaba con el fuego de sus labios. Aquella lengua intrépida fue la reina del espectáculo. Hizo mía su esencia, inhibió por completo mi sistema, me entregué a su deseo.

Tal vez pasaron segundos, minutos, tal vez horas. Lo que verdaderamente hayan sido, no me importaron en lo más mínimo, era el hecho de poder probar nuevamente sus labios lo que había convertido ese momento en algo inolvidable.

-¡Rayos! Creo que si te gustó la canción…- dijo con voz socarrona, luego de que nuestros labios se separaron. Yo solo reí por lo bajo. **_Que vergonzoso comentario…_**

Yo mantuve la vista baja. Sentía como el rubor viajaba por toda mi expresión. No sentía vergüenza de mí actuar, sino más bien de cuan apasionado puede ser Jinguji cuando se lo propone. **_Tal vez lo que dijo Shinomiya era verdad, tal vez la diosa del amor reencarnó en él._**

Un dedo se posó delicadamente en mi mentón y lo levantó. Mi visión se encontraba un tanto nublada por las gruesas lágrimas que había en ella. Él las limpió con dos sendos besos en mis ojos, luego sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios diciendo: - Soy tan feliz… - No aguanté más mis deseos de llorar. Hundí mi cara en su pecho y lloré profusamente, mientras decía entre sollozos:- Perdóname… perdóname, fui un idiota.

-Sí, la verdad es que fuiste un idiota, un insensible y un ciego de tamaño mega. – respondió Jinguji ante mi delirante deseo de perdón. Volvió a levantar mi rostro y limpió nuevamente las lágrimas que lo enjugaban. – Pero sabes…- agregó.- te amo aún más por eso… pues tienes carácter y me has demostrado que, a pesar de los años, sigues siendo ese niño solitario que tiene deseos de amar y ser amado.

**_Así es cómo me veías… ¿Así es como soy? Jinguji Ren… somos tan distintos… amo que seas así, pues me complementas perfectamente._**

Pasamos la tarde entera, tirados en el piso. Él desvariaba relatándome historias de antaño, poniéndome al corriente de los sucesos de su vida, esos que me perdí por no estar a su lado. Reía y lloraba a la par. Yo, disfrutaba de ello en silencio, apoyado en su ancho pecho, calmo, embriagado por el vaivén de su respiración y sus fuertes latidos. Todo era como antes, todo volvía a la semilla. Jugueteé con sus dedos, como cuando éramos pequeños y cada minuto de silencio, nos besábamos sin más.

La habitación había quedado en penumbras. La noche había caído y ni siquiera nos habíamos percatado. En silencio, nos pusimos de pie, en silencio cada uno esperó su turno en el lavado, en silencio nos observamos como despedida y en silencio nos acostamos en nuestras respectivas camas. Poco duró aquello… Tal como lo hacía hace 8 años cuando me cambiaba de futón por la madrugada, esta vez me inmiscuí en aquella enorme cama, en donde descansaba Jinguji. Me abracé a su cálido cuerpo, entrelacé una de mis manos con la suya, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y me dispuse a dormir. Un cálido aliento se posó en mi oído, y dijo casi en un ronroneo una infinidad de veces: Buenas noches, Masato… Buenas noches, Masato… Buenas noches, Masato…- Lo observé en la obscuridad. Él me sonreía.-… Fueron muchas veces que no pude decírtelo. Debo compensarlo.

Yo, en un festejo de alegría, lo besé suavemente y dije en respuesta: Solo me basta con tenerte de nuevo junto a mí, Ren. Muy buenas noches… Luego de eso, me dormí. ****


	8. Escucha las notas que dictan tus deseos

Hola. Me perdonarán por el retraso que tuve en el actualizar, pero es que he tenido una carga severamente fuerte, tanto anímica como academicamente hablando. Lo siento desde el alma... intenté actualizar antes, pero no hubo caso... Vuelvo a las andadas... es un poco corto el capitulo pues, como les digo, no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos... Espero poder actualizar este fin de semana también... Les prometo algo mas subido de tono este próxima actualización... se los debo y lo he estado preparando de antemano. Saludos a todos los que leen, especialmente a mis compatriotas chilenos y a mis amigos venezolanos que no lo están pasando muy bien en su patria. fuerza y buenas vibras desde Chile.

Sin mas, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo... criticas y saludos, por review...

Se despide Suzuki Mirai

**PD: Cambié mi nick... cosas que suceden... Es mejor así! Con el nuevo nombre renazco! haha! OK.. SALUDOS Y NUEVAMENTE... DISCULPEN POR EL RETRASO Y LA POBREZA QUE ENCONTRARÁN EN EL CHAP... **

**Capítulo 8: Escucha las notas que dictan tus deseos... Most Fortissimo**

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente a una realidad que no terminaba de creer…

Me hallaba durmiendo semi-sentado en el regazo de un árbol, a tan solo unos metros del lago de la academia **_¿Cómo es que llegué ahí? _**Me pregunté de forma interna, al momento que me incorporaba del suelo y comenzaba mi retorno a las habitaciones, vestido tan solo con mi yukata azul marino. Mis pies se hallaban descalzos, por lo que el césped acariciaba profundamente cada centímetro de mi desnuda piel, la brisa existente hacia bailar la tornasol hierba al son de los primeros rayos de luz matutina.

No había caso que hallara razón alguna para haberme encontrado ahí dormitando. Me sentía exhausto, me pesaban las piernas y una sensación de fatiga recorría todo mi cuerpo. Algo estaba claro: no había tenido una noche reparadora.

Caminé lentamente por los prados, percibiendo en cada poro de mi piel, el cálido amanecer que me envolvía con esa tibia manta incandescente, la humedad del roció, el cantar de las aves... y aquel reconocido aroma a rosas.

Cerca del camino que me llevaba de regreso a los dormitorios, se encontraba la explanada en donde existían aquellas magnificas rosas blancas, esas que iniciaron todo… Aquel aroma dulce, que cargaba el ambiente me embelesó. El desvío de mi camino fue inminente; fui en busca de una.

Los rosales se extendían hasta donde mi vista alcanzaba a divisar en el ahora anaranjado horizonte. Cada una de aquellas bellas flores, saludaban con una reverencia al naciente sol. En un vaivén de pétalos y aromas divisé algo inexplicable y apabullante: Jinguji Ren dormitaba completamente desnudo, utilizando como único abrigo, sus propias ropas, que enmarcaban la figura de aquel níveo ser.

Un sonrojo sin fin se hizo parte de mi blanquecino rostro. **_Solo había una expresión que se me venía a la mente al divisarlo de manera tan natural: Perfecto._**

El cabello revuelto por la brisa, delimitaba de forma precisa su delicada y serena expresión. Una brazo flexionado de forma natural, que utilizándolo como cabecera hacia remarcar su fornida y a la vez delicada anatomía. Su otro brazo descansaba sobre su pecho, el cual hacia exposición de lo suyo: amplio, protector y delirantemente adónico.

Continué mi brillante expectación bajando un tanto más mí mirada. Aquellas caderas angostas y esas piernas esbeltas solo eran una introducción para lo que era el clímax de este apasionante ser. Estaba claro que aquello que se postraba frente a mí era un hombre y lo dejaba muy en claro, al tomar en cuenta que el reconocimiento a mejor capítulo de aquella novela que era su cuerpo, se lo llevaba con creces su notable virilidad… no existía descripción alguna para ella.

Mi cuerpo temblaba. Me era tan excitante y a la vez peligroso acercármele, que pronto tomé la decisión de despertarlo en la seguridad de mi actual posición.

-Ren… - De mi boca salió su nombre cargado de lo que se denominaría un profundo y gutural gemido **_¿Qué rayos me ocurría? _**La excitación que me embargaba en ese preciso momento se estaba haciendo escuchar sin escrúpulo alguno.

Sin más, los ojos de Ren se abrieron a la realidad, tan solo para verme a mí con una expresión completamente patética en mi rostro: sonrojado a más no poder, con ambas manos cubriendo mi boca, intentando acallar el más categórico aullido de placer que en mi vida había oído salir de mis labios, acompañado de mi titubeante cuerpo, que amenazaba con desplomarse en el suelo, en un inminente colapso nervioso.

-**_Música para mis oídos…_**- dijo Ren, con un dejo lascivo que fue tan incisivo que causó cierta incomodidad en mí. **_¿Quién eres? ¿Ren?_** Se incorporó del suelo y se acercó a mí, con ese cuerpo que homologaba a Adán, en lo divino y, recalcaba, en lo desnudo.

Mis piernas paralizadas por la situación, habían sentenciado mi descontrol ante la situación. Quería huir, escapar de este vergonzoso momento, correr hasta el olvido.

-¿Qué-Qué haces? – pregunté de forma nerviosa, justo en el momento en que Ren ubicaba su boca al lado izquierdo de mi cuello. Sentí como su lengua dibujaba un húmedo camino entre mi clavícula y mi oreja.

Gemidos. Volví a tapar mi boca. **_Qué vergonzoso…_** Ren mordió de ella delicadamente, mientras dejaba escapar una profunda carcajada desde su garganta.

-**_Eres muy sensible…_**- Me dijo sin reparo alguno. La incomodidad me embargaba… **_¿Acaso era un insulto o un alago? _**Mi inexperticia en el tema me estaba perturbando. Más allá de la simple incomodidad, comenzó a erguirse un nuevo sentimiento que corrió por mis venas cual veneno: **_Miedo._**

Su lengua siguió viajando por el contorno de mi rostro hasta toparse con una de mis titubeantes manos que impedían su paso hasta mi boca.

Nos observamos el uno al otro. Unas lágrimas viajaron desde mis ojos hasta el fondo de mi mentón. Él me sonrió cálidamente, tomó mi mano, la besó de forma suave y dijo: **_Todo estará bien, no hay nada de malo en esto…_**

Si bien sus palabras eran tan dulces como su oceánica mirada, no hicieron más que reafirmar mi miedo: **_lo íbamos a hacer…_**

Me siguió observando. Aun no comprendía si él no visualizó el pánico que reflejaba mi mirada o es que hizo caso omiso de ella. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran duras de aceptar, pues la primera solo reflejaría que seguimos siendo dos desconocidos que sienten una obsesión tremenda el uno por el otro, mientras que la segunda opción significaría que le importa un comino mi bienestar si es que hallaba en mi cuerpo el placer carnal.

**_Tenía miedo, tengo miedo… _**Ren comenzaba a desabrochar el cinto que rodeaba mi cintura, haciendo que mi yukata comenzara a aflojarse.

Paralizado, no podía creer que era la que acontecía. Lo deseaba, si,… pero no ahora, no en este momento y lugar… **_Tengo miedo, me siento presionado a hacer algo para lo cual no me siento preparado…_**

La yukata cayó al piso, haciéndole compañía a las ropas de Jinguji. Frente a frente, mirada contra mirada, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se hacían parte de la historia.

-**_Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien…_**- dijo Jinguji, mientras desviaba su mirada desde mi húmedo mirar hasta mi desnudo y blanquecino pecho, en donde comenzó a juguetear indiscriminadamente con mis… con mis pezones…

Comencé a temblar nuevamente, pero esta vez me eran incontrolables los movimientos. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de todo sentimiento, menos deseo. El pánico, la repulsión y el hecho de sentirme utilizado estaban carcomiendo mi amor por el personaje que en este momento se relamía los labios, disfrutando de mi piel.

-**_Masato… _**- fue la delirante voz que escuche profanando mi nombre en un gemido de placer.

-No me toques…- susurré al tiempo que la escena se volvía turbia.

-**_¿Masato?..._**- La voz de Ren se escuchaba lejana y cargada de preocupación **_¿Qué ocurría?_**

-¡**_NO ME TOQUES!_** – Fue mi propio grito el cual me despertó de esa perturbante pesadilla. **_¿Quién eres Jinguji?_**

Era solo una irrealidad, pero el nerviosismo y la repulsión por ser tocado tan lascivamente, aún estaba escrito en mi piel.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Era la voz de Ren, el cual se hallaba junto a mí, expresando incredulidad en el rostro. Estaba en su cama. Había dormido toda la noche junto con él.

-¿Sucede algo? – insistió, alargando una mano, con la intención de tocar mi cara. Aquella ráfaga de ese sentimiento obscuro volvió a embargarme por completo. Sucumbía nuevamente al miedo, por lo que lo alejé de mí, golpeando su mano con la mía.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Estaba desconcertado, pues aquella pesadilla había causado estragos en mi control.

-Iré al baño. Por favor, aclara tus ideas pues no entiendo nada…- Fue el seco y directo comentario de aquel tangible Ren, que se alejaba en demasía del lascivo personaje que protagonizaba mi erótica pesadilla. **_Eres tan distinto y a la vez tan idéntico que te temo… te temo, Jinguji Ren. _**Me sentía sucio, recordando cómo es que el Jinguji de mis sueños acariciaba mi cuerpo de una manera tan fría, buscando la satisfacción propia, no mutua… Cuan asqueado me sentía…

**_¿Sería así?... ¿Me sentiría ultrajado luego de que todo sucediese…? _**Preguntas sin respuestas que ya no me dejarían en paz.

Aquellos recónditos sentimientos de aversión a la expresión del amor en todo su sentido carnal, hicieron su aparición en mi desamparada alma. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi pecho se comprimía por tanta desolación. Me faltaba el aliento, sentía la boca seca y ojos lagrimeaban… Una de mis manos empuñó con fuerza el cuello de mi ligero vestuario… **_No… no dejaré que pase… Manchará mi alma, mi espíritu, mi honor… mi dignidad… ¡Pero lo amo! ¿Lo amo? ¿O es que acaso el hecho de hacerlo prohibido ha causado que la obsesión y deseo por tenerlo junto a mi haya purgado la pureza de ese cariño infantil que sentía por él? ¡Eso nunca!... ¡Me entregaría a él para no dejar duda de mi sentir! ¿Me entregaría a él? ¿De verdad lo haría? _**Mis manos temblaban con el solo hecho de pensarnos en el acto, consumándolo, **sintiéndolo… en mí**. Una exhalación de sorpresa salió disparada de mi boca. Abrí mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al momento que caían sendas lágrimas de ellos. **_Tiemblo, tiemblo demasiado._** – No… no puedo…- **_… Siento miedo, miedo de ti, Jinguji Ren… miedo de tu amor ardiente, que carcomerá mis entrañas hasta la perdición. Soy hielo y tu fuego, los elementos incompatibles que avanzan y retroceden en sus caricias por el recelo de desaparecer a causa del otro…_**

Ren salió del baño minutos después, empapando la humedad de su cabellera con una toalla, mientras que con otra cubría livianamente su cuerpo, de la cintura hacia abajo.

En días anteriores esta escena habría acarreado más de una fantasía, pero ahora… solo tenía el recuerdo de aquella ensoñación repulsiva. **_Desvergonzado… Libidinoso… ¡Me eres repulsivo!_** Volví a dejar escapar una exhalación de sorpresa ante mis pensamientos. Instintivamente cubrí mi boca con una mano, rogándoles a los dioses que aquellas palabras no salieran de mi boca y muriesen en mi memoria. **_¿Qué ocurría? _**Ren me observó de reojo, mientras seguía con la toalla en la cabeza. Su expresión evidenciaba extrañeza… pero no dijo nada, guardó silencio. Se lo agradecí.

Aún horrorizado por mis propios pensamientos, hundí mi cara en mis manos. Pasaron otros silentes minutos antes de volver a escuchar la voz de Ren. Di un notorio respingo.- Si no te apresuras, llegarás tarde a clases…-. Levanté la mirada y para mi alivio, ya se hallaba completamente vestido.

-S-sí, claro…- agregué. Ni siquiera me moví un ápice de la cama… su cama. Observé de nuevo a Ren, y éste se hallaba con el entrecejo fruncido. Tal vez había comprendido, en parte, mi extraño actuar. Se acercó hasta su propia cama, en donde seguía situándome, se sentó en una de las esquinas y agregó:

- No sé qué haya sido, pero te aseguro que… - alargó su mano hasta la mía. Yo, en un movimiento casi involuntario, la alejé de su agarre.

La sorpresa se reflejó en sus celestes ojos… la sorpresa y el dolor por el rechazo.

-Bien… como quieras.- Se levantó raudo de la cama, tomó su maletín y partió con paso duro hasta la puerta de salida **_¿Qué he hecho?_** Me pregunté sin hallar una respuesta lógica.

-¡Espera!- mi "yo" enamorado por aquella persona, lo estaba llamando – Jinguji, yo… - y mi "yo" atormentado y asustadizo lo estaba alejando **_¿Por qué lo había nombrado así? ¿Costumbre o indecisión?_**

-¿Jinguji?...- No medí aquel comentario. Retrocedíamos…estábamos retrocediendo… yo estaba retrocediendo.

-¡Ah! No. Ren… ¡Ren, espera! – Portazo. Silencio. Desolación.

**_Ya no sé qué es peor… el sueño o la realidad_**

* * *

><p>La clase había terminado… sin embargo yo no me moví ni un centímetro de mi pupitre. Lo sucedido aquella mañana me había mantenido completamente desconcentrado. Me hallaba atemporalmente inmerso en la amargura de mis pensamientos, en el recuerdo causante de mi amargura y desolación interna. Mi miedo a amarlo… mi deseo de ser uno junto con él, manchado con el más iracundo sentimiento de pánico, que desbordaba todos y cada uno de mis idealizaciones apasionadas que éste protagonizaba.<p>

-¿Masa-chan?- De improviso, un llamado más que informal hizo que despertara de mi introspección de una forma más bien abrupta. Me sobresalté.

Observé a aquel aparecido personaje, quien con una sonrisa gentil y una amable mirada escondida tras las gafas me saludos cálidamente. - ¿Todo bien, Masa-chan?

- Eh… Claro, Shinomiya.- dije entre labios. Él seguía observándome incisivamente. Yo, rehuyendo de su mirada, comencé a arreglar mis libretas, partituras y bolígrafos que se encontraban esparcidos sobre la mesa. Descuidadamente comencé a meter las cosas dentro de mi maletín **_¿Qué rayos pretendes Shinomiya? Aquella vivaz mirada no se perdía ninguno de mis movimientos…_** Me estaban comenzando a molestar esos insidiosos ojos color esmeralda**_. _**

Estaba a punto de terminar de empacar las cosas de mi escritorio, solo restaban las últimas partituras, de las cuales había hecho uso en aquella clase en un arrebato impropio de inspiración. Una melodía y letra que expresaba, así como todas, la ferocidad de mis sentimientos estaba encasillada en ese motón de hojas que descansaban sobre la mesa. Observé a Shinomiya, quien seguía mirándome en silencio, acompañado de una ya incomoda sonrisa en su rostro. Volví mi mirada hasta las hojas y desplacé una de mis manos hasta ellas. Calculadoramente, Shinomiya posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre el montón de hojas. Dirigí nuevamente mi mirada hasta su persona. Su mirada ahora daba a relucir un extraño brillo de intriga y volvió a preguntar: ¿Todo bien, Masa-chan?

La sala estaba vacía. Solo quedábamos él y yo…

-Claro, Shinomiya… todo está bien. – respondí desafiantemente ante la pregunta que él me hacía. Intenté hacerme de las hojas que reposaban bajo su mano, pero él, en un movimiento felino me las arrebató.

-¡Oye! Eso es…

-"**_Most Fortissimo_**"… ¿Puedo? – dijo Shinomiya, pidiendo mi autorización para algo que ya había comenzado a fisgonear.

-No…- respondí decididamente, intentado arrebatarle de las manos aquello que era mío y que indirectamente escondía el secreto a voces de mi amor por Jin… Ren, por Ren.

Shinomiya, escondiendo su mirar bajo la sombra de sus gafas, sostuvo con mayor fuerza que la mía aquel conjunto de hojas. – Insisto… Hijirikawa.- Más allá de sorprenderme, el hecho de que me llamara así, de una forma extraña me intimidó. Era como si otra persona estuviese frente a mí, era como si un aura de superioridad envolviera la zonza personalidad de Shinomiya.

Aquella mirada verde esmeralda, escondida tras las gafas destelló de una inusual… salvaje, indomable. Mi impresión hizo que soltase las hojas por las cuales discutíamos, él sonrió ampliamente y dijo con una voz danzarina: ¡Gracias, Masa-chan! – Sin más, se acercó hasta el piano de cola que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, al final del salón de clases y se situó en él. Tomó mis partituras y se disponía a tocar aquella canción cuando lo detuve.

-¡Espera!- dije alarmado - ¡Qui… quisiera ser yo quien la tocase!- Era mía. Debía de ser yo quien la tocase por primera vez.

-Esperaba aquella sugerencia… - Shinomiya volvía a destellar aquella superioridad que agobiaba, que intimidaba **_¿Qué tipo de persona era Shinomiya?_**

Shinomiya se quitó del puesto que había tomado con anterioridad y me lo cedió. Custodiando mis espaldas, Shinomiya volvía a seguir de cerca cada uno de mis movimientos. **_Incomodidad y miedo era lo que comenzaba a envolverme nuevamente… _**

-Libérate, Hijirikawa… - Aquellas palabras helaron mi sangre. Acertadas eran, debía de liberarme de la opresión de mi corazón. Sin disponerlo, mis dedos ya habían comenzado a tocar:

Nani mo ka mo nakushite kuuhakukan yasashisa dake ja mata ROSUTO MAN

**_La sensación de vacío, de perderlo todo. Solo hay bondad, pero sigo siendo un hombre perdido_**

Doromamire Empty

**_Todo es turbio, vacío_**  
>kono karada ni nokotta "omae" to iu Only My Love<p>

**_Solo mi amor queda dentro de este cuerpo ya "tuyo"_**  
>mou ichido kono te ni<br>**_Una vez más, estas manos_**

"hito no tame" sonna no iiwake… izonshou no PESHIMISUTO

**_"Por el bien de otros" Una excusa pesimista… la dependencia de muchos_**  
>dakedo ima wa mou hontou no unmei e mukai massugu ni<p>

**_Pero ahora ya miro directamente hacia mi verdadero destino_**

nee tada aitakunatte yuku [tsuyoku]

**_¡Hey! Yo solo quiero verte [fuertemente]_**  
>koe ga yubi ga kokoro ga utai dasu<p>

**_Mi voz, mis dedos y mi corazón han comenzado a cantar_**

MONOKURŌMU no kenban o uchi narase

**_Siendo capaz de hacer resonar mi teclado monocromático_**  
>omou ga mama o tsutaetai<p>

**_Quiero transmitir estos sentimientos_**  
>Rockin' My Jet!<p>

**_Meciendo mi Jet_**  
>hoshii mono nara owaranai mirai<br>**_Si se desea, el futuro no tendrá fin_**

"koi to yume" hakari ni kakeru yori mo daiji na koto ga ikutsu attarou?

**_¿Entre "El amor y los sueños" cual es más importante?_**  
>Mirai e no kanousei<p>

**_Las posibilidades del futuro_**  
>ori ni irezu fukiyou datte My Dream sakebu yo<p>

**_No están enjauladas. Aunque un poco torpe, daré a conocer mi sueño_**  
>dare ni mo makenai<p>

**_No perderé a nadie_**

Narifuri mo kamatterarenai kono jounetsu ni uso wa nai

**_No importa cómo se vea, esta pasión no es mentira_**  
>donna tookute mo MERODI wa kyori sae koete massugu ni<p>

**_No importa la distancia, esta melodía la superará_**

nee ima kikoete iru darou? [fukaku]

**_Hey, puedes oir ahora? [Tan profundamente]_**  
>mimi ni hada ni kokoro ni kono ai ga<p>

**_En mis oídos, en mi piel, en mi corazón está este amor_**  
>me ni wa mienai gosenfu no RAVU RETĀ<p>

**_Esta carta de amor hecha partitura, no será vista por nadie_**  
>mirai ni made mo todokeyou<p>

**_Será enviada al futuro_**

Lookin' For Love!

**_Buscando el amor_**  
>dare mo shiranai ore o mite hoshii<p>

**_Sin que nadie lo note, quiero que me mires…_**

nee tada aitakunatte yuku [tsuyoku]

**_¡Hey! Yo solo quiero verte [fuertemente]_**  
>koe ga yubi ga kokoro ga utai dasu<br>**_Mi voz, mis dedos y mi corazón han comenzado a cantar_**

MONOKURŌMU no kenban o uchi narase  
><strong><em>Siendo capaz de hacer resonar mi teclado monocromático<em>**  
>ore no subete o tsutaetai<p>

**_Quiero decirle a todos_**  
>Rockin' My Jet!<p>

**_Meciendo mi Jet_**  
>hoshii mono nara owaranai mirai<br>**_Si se desea, el futuro no tendrá fin_**

- Tus sentimientos son fuertes… pero están encasillados por un sentimiento que no logro definir…- dijo Shinomiya, haciendo denotar su incertidumbre acariciando su mentón con una de sus manos, mientras la otra la escondía en un bolsillo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Un sudor helado comenzaba a perlar mi expresión **_¿Tan notorio era mi pesar o es que Shinomiya era un genio?_** **_Creo pensar que es un poco de las dos._**

- ¿Ansiedad? No… ¿qué eso? Mmm... ¿Irritación? No… ¡Vamos. Masa-chan! ¡Dame una pista!

- Esto no es un juego, Shinomiya… - dije un tanto molesto por la forma infantil y por tanto, poco seria que tenía Shinomiya para hablar de un tema que para mí era más que sensible, pues abordaba todo tipo de sentimientos que, en este momento, no estaba seguro de dar a conocer, ya que existía un sentimiento que me hacía retroceder, dudar, errar y alejarme de lo que verdaderamente amaba… ese sentimiento corrosivo… eso, a lo que llaman…

-¡MIEDO!- gritó Shinomiya, triunfante. - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Masa-chan tendría miedo de decir lo que siente?

-¿Mie-Miedo, yo? – dije desconcertado ante su segundo acierto. Mi cara comenzaba a sentir el evidenciable rubor de la vergüenza ante el ser descubierto. Para el astuto Shinomiya parecía ser un libro abierto.

-¿Por qué dudas cuando sabes que amas? ¿Por qué no abstienes de actuar cuando lo único que deseas es ser el personaje principal del acto? ¿Por qué no te aceptas? ¿Por qué no confías? ¿Por qué…?

-¡YA BASTA!... – Las lágrimas enturbiaban mi visión **_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el hacía esto? ¿Por qué él lo sabía? ¿Por qué él lo comprendía y Ren no? ¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué si el también en su extraño?_**

- Masa-chan… - Shinomiya se acercó a mí. Leí su comprometedora intención de contacto, por lo que eludí su agarre, su toque… su autoritaria presencia.

- El miedo viene de la mano con el amor y el respeto. El amor y el miedo son hermanos, pues cada vez que te enamoras y decides entregar tu corazón y esencia por aquella especial persona, nace a la par el miedo de ser herido y el de herir al ser amado. El miedo de perderlo por una mala decisión, el miedo a lo desconocido… Es imposible no sentirlo. Así también como el respeto, a la persona, a sus sentimientos, a sus decisiones… El amor, el respeto y el miedo son parte fundamental de cualquier relación. Toma aquellos sentimientos, acéptalos, hazlos parte de ti, disfruta de ellos, pues te harán tomar buenas decisiones… solo si confías en el trabajo en equipo de los tres… juntos son uno, juntos son un sentimientos, fuerte, imperecedero… No abuses de ninguno… ¿Comprendes ahora?

- Si… comprendo.- **_Estaba abusando del miedo… estaba sucumbiendo bajo el miedo, me estaba devorando a mí, a mi amor y mi respeto. Las pesadillas son indeseables, pero a fin de cuenta son solo pesadillas… nada más._** – Erré esta mañana… no debí ser tan descortés.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Shinomiya con el desconcierto expresado en sus inocentes facciones.

- Pues de lo que hablabas hace un momento. Yo…

- Yo me refería a las fallas de tu canción. Era una metáfora del equilibrio entre las notas ¿Qué no lo entendiste? – Desconcierto **_¿Shinomiya… eres un genio?_**

- Yo…

-Hijirikawa…- ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella imponente aura… **_¿Shinomiya?_** - Escucha las notas que dictan tus deseos y escribe la sinfonía de tu decisión… - Fueron las últimas palabras de Shinomiya. Acomodó sus lentes que casi resbalaban de su nariz, sonrió ampliamente, dejando de lado esa aura frívola que lo embargaba hasta hace unos minutos y se despidió en silencio, agitando su mano en son de despedida.

Tan solo quedaba yo en el salón… Yo y aquel último comentario que había hecho el intrigante chico de las gafas. A mi decisión le faltaba ese matiz dinámico… un grado más alto de determinación. **_Ren… Libera mi deseo de amarte, desencadéname de esta prisión en donde el Miedo me ha situado y justos, lleguemos al éxtasis en la sinfonía de amor que escribirán nuestros cuerpos, en el clímax de deseo y pasión… Most Fortissimo… _**

**_Shinomiya tenía razón… el equilibrio está entre el amor, el respeto y el miedo… _**

**_Te respeto, te amo y te temo_**

**_ Oh! Tú, mi armonía flameante… _**

**_Purifícame con tus lenguas de fuego, sacia tu sed con los fluidos que correrán en mi cuerpo deshelado… _**

**_Ansío tu perdón por sentir el pánico de tocar tus manos y sufrir el castigo de la indecisión… _**

**_Deseo la purga de mis pecados egoístas... _**

**_Bendíceme con ese néctar divino que enjuga tu boca…_**

**_Y hazme saber si el amor alcanzará la categoría de verbo…_**

**_Haz tuya la carne de mi cuerpo, pues mi alma, ya la has marcado a fuego con las letras de tu nombre_**

**_Ren_**

**_…_**


	9. Capítulo 9: La brújula del amante

**Hola!  
>Discúlpenme por mi ausencia... mucha tarea en la universidad y muy poco tiempo para la entretención.. hahaahaha<br>Eh... bueno, ahora les hago entrega de mi noveno capitulo, relatado por Ren... **

**Eh... se viene un poco pervertido este capítulo... comprenderán a qué me refiero...  
>Si encuentran un poco floja era parte es porque es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y pues... espero que haya salido bien!<br>Espero críticas y comentarios!  
>Disfruten<strong>

**Mirai Suzuki!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 9: La brújula del amante…<em>**

"_No me toques"_ Habían sido sus palabras de saludo esta mañana.

Aun intento darle alguna explicación lógica a lo sucedido, y eso solo me lleva a pensar una sola cosa…"Lo que creía que sentía, no era así". Todo era solo una confusión… **_¿De años, una confusión de años? _**¡Pamplinas! Eso sería descarado… **_Pero era posible_**… ¡Inaudito!... **_Pero podría ser la triste realidad._**

-¡Jinguji Ren! ¿Me estas escuchando?- Ryuga-san había notado mi indiferencia ante su aburrida clase.

-Ah….- suspiré.- Ryuga-san, si me hubiese preguntado hace algunos minutos, tal vez hubiera tenido una respuesta afirmativa.- Algunos rieron por lo bajo.

-Jinguji, tu…

-¡Ah! Ya lo sé. Soy un mal chico y todo lo demás… ¿no es así? - Me levanté de mi asiento lentamente. Dejaría la clase. Ya era suficiente para mí.

Tomé mis cosas y comencé a acercarme hasta la puerta de salida.

-¡Esto no ha terminado Jinguji!

-Eso espero, Ryuga-san… que nada haya terminado.- Mi frase final, dicha ante la inmutada clase, solo tuvo coherencia para mí.

Caminé lentamente por el vacío pasillo. Me era gratificante pensar que podría tener unos minutos de reflexión antes de verme inmerso en un océano de personas. Irónicamente, la peor enemiga que he tenido en la vida, ahora es la mejor compañía: La soledad…

Mis pasos reverberaban en los desolados caminos que seguía sin sentido, sin dirección, sin objetivo alguno. MI vista estaba absorta en mis pasos. Uno a la vez se desplazaban... Nunca juntos, pues no sería normal…

Masato y yo somos como los pasos. Uno a la vez, nos movemos. Uno a la vez, formamos camino paralelamente, viéndonos como reflejos… Tenemos el mismo destino, pero siempre existe uno que se escapa del otro. Nunca podemos estar unidos por un gran periodo de tiempo, pues nuestros sueños nos inquietan y debemos continuar… **_Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… Masato._**

Alcé mi mirada justo antes de que un bólido chocase groseramente conmigo.

Ambos caímos al suelo, acompañado de una lluvia de partituras que traía el descuidado personaje.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡QUÉ PRETENDES, IDIOTA!- Exclamé enfurecido, mientras me levantaba trabajosamente del suelo. Esperaba no haberme hecho daño, pues si era así… lo mataría, fuese quien fuese…

-¡Uh!... Jinguji sacó sus garras.- Una voz profunda y cargada de cierta dominancia se hizo escuchar. Al levantarme, me percaté de quien se trataba: Shinomiya Natsuki.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? Fuiste tú quien se abalanzó sobre mí.- Había algo extraño en todo esto. Shinomiya me observaba desde el suelo, jugueteando con alguna de las partituras que se encontraban dispersas en el suelo, mientas hacía girar con una de sus manos los anteojos que, supuse, habían perdido su posición habitual por el choque.

Shinomiya se levantó con una agilidad sorprendente y se acercó a mí, al punto que nuestras narices casi se rozaban. Su presencia era amenazante… Si, había algo muy mal aquí.

-Aléjate de mis partituras...- dijo secamente. Mi corazón acelerado había dejado atrás mis pensamientos nostálgicos, ahora más bien tenía… miedo.

Me alejé rápidamente de las partituras que estaba pisando. Shinomiya las tomó una por una y las guardó en la carpeta en la cual las traía inicialmente.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- Pregunté, obviando la parte de mí que indicaba que permaneciese en silencio.

-¿Y a ti?- dijo astutamente Shinomiya, al tiempo que se apostaba frente a mí, con un aura salvaje, intimidante… **_No cederé…_**

El extraño chico aspiró profundamente y agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado… **_Qué imagen tan petulante…. Eso me recuerdo algo…_** - Hueles a **_pesimismo…_** ¿Acaso alguien no cayó antes tus básicos encantos, Jinguji?- Me sorprendió su ácido comentario. **_Soberbio…_**

-¡OYE TÚ, CUATRO OJOS! ¿QUIÉN TE CREES…?- De un momento a otro, impulsado por una fuerza descomunal, me encontré situado entre la pared y el antebrazo de Shinomiya, que presionaba sin compasión mi garganta.

-¡Tu… niño bonito, me eres repulsivo! Frívolo, superficial y simplón… **_Hombre básico_**…-Me estaba haciendo daño, tanto física como sicológicamente. Tomé con ambas manos su fuerte antebrazo e intenté separarlo de mi garganta. No hubo caso, me tenía encasillado.

-¡…Eres de esas personas que siempre lo han tenido todo y que no aceptan un no por respuesta…! ¡Eres de esas personas que no conocen el significado de la palabra esfuerzo! ¡No sabes lo que no es tener lo que deseas o perder lo querido…! ¡**_No sabes lo que es que te despojen de lo que amas…_**! – **_Shinomiya, no tienes idea de nada…_**

Con todas mis fuerzas, arremetí contra el cuerpo del enrarecido chico, haciendo que dejase, de una vez por todas de asfixiarme.

-**¡QUÉ SABES TÚ DE MI, BASTARDO! ¡DIME QUÉ MIERDA SABES DE MÍ PARA DECIRME ESAS COSAS…!**- Mi ira había estallado. Mi garganta ardía de rencor, dolor y recuerdos no queridos. Algunas lágrimas inconscientes cayeron al sueño… **_Me estaba desbordando… como nunca._**

-**¡NUNCA HE TENIDO LO QUE HE QUERIDO! ¡TODO ME HA SIDO ARREBATADO! ¡TODO ME ES IMPOSIBLE DE ALCANZAR! ¡SIEMPRE HE SIDO UN CHIQUILLO MISERABLE! ¡Y AHORA… y ahora que he podido conseguirlo… ahora que todo estuvo en mis manos… ahora que todo se ha sabido… - **Mi titubeante manera de hablar estaba cargado de un llanto que no tenía fin… **_Me había convertido en un niño… un solitario niño._**

- Y ahora… que lo tenía… **_Ha escapado de mí..._**- Shinomiya carraspeó poco después de que diera a relucir mis sentimientos escondidos. Lo observé intrigado y molesto… **_¿Está… está riendo?... _**Una carcajada se dejó escuchar por lo bajo, para luego desternillarse de la risa de una manera estridente.

- Qué caraj…

-¡HAHAHA!… Ahora comprendo todo.- dijo, mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos, al tiempo que se volteaba a mirar hacia su espalda, donde supuse se encontraría su salón.- **_Con que se trataba de ti…_**- Continuó riendo.

- ¿Disculpa? – Agregué. No comprendía a qué venia aquella frase… y esa fastidiosa risa que acarreaba con ella una molesta frase de trasfondo: "**_Yo lo sé todo y tú no sabes nada_**", estaba haciendo añicos mi paciencia.

-¡Ay, Jinguji…! Abre los ojos o perderás una presa que siempre ha tenido tu nombre… - dicho eso, Shinomiya se acomodó sus anteojos y me observó vivazmente tras ellos. Sonriéndome ampliamente dijo: - ¡Oh! Pero qué sorpresa es verte por aquí Ren. Te cuidas… - Luego de eso, continuó su rápido recorrido por el desolado pasillo.

El desconcierto era lo único que tenía en la cabeza… **_¿Qué fue eso?... "Abre los ojos o perderás una presa que siempre ha tenido tu nombre…"_**

- ¿Qué abra los ojos? ¿A qué…?- A lo lejos, a unos cinco salones en lo profundo del pasillo, Masato hacia abandono de su salón. Sus clases comenzaban antes que las mías, por ende terminaban antes… **_¿Acaso estaba con Shinomiya…?_** Lo observé y divisé una sutil sonrisa en sus labios **_¡Sonreía…! ¿Acaso… acaso Shinomiya era el causante de esa expresión? ¿Por qué no sonríes para mi Masato? ¿Por qué…? _**Tus pasos se apagaban… te alejabas. Antes de que me diese cuenta, él había desaparecido y conmigo solo quedaron más dudas… ****

-oooooooo-

Había algo que estaba oprimiendo mi pecho **_¿Shinomiya y Masato?_** Volvía a sentirme solo… Me desagradaba sentirme de esta forma… "Abre los ojos o perderás una presa que siempre ha tenido tu nombre…" **_¿Acaso tenía intenciones para con Masato? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué?_**... "No me toques"… **_¿Masato por qué te alejas?_** Mi calor ha seguido tu cuerpo y la llama de mi ferviente amor se está yendo contigo. Tengo frío y ya no hay nadie que me cobije… Vuelvo a ser ese niño pequeño que sufre por su soledad **_¿Qué no ves?_** **_¿Qué no entiendes?_** Te necesito… Te necesito en mi vida.

Me encontraba observándote, como siempre… cada vez que se me da la instancia. Tu vista estaba perdida en tus pensamientos**_… ¿Ya no existo para ti?..._** Bebes té, mientras expresas una calma que me está quemando los nervios **_¿Juegas conmigo, Ma… Hijirikawa? ¿Tan solo te bastó con besarme? O es que acaso…_**

-Ren-sama ¿Te encuentras bien?- **_O es que… esta es tu venganza por haberte dejado años atrás._**

-¡Ren-sama!- Volví de mi introspección. Las chicas que me rodeaban desde que hice presencia en la biblioteca, denotaban caras de extrañeza ante mi posición: Indiferencia hacia ellas y desconsoladamente perdido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?... Está un poco pálido.- dijo una de ellas, acercando una de sus manos hasta mi cara.

Aquella escena era peculiarmente familiar. Esa pequeña mano se acercaba lentamente… **_No quiero que me toques. No quiero la caricia de alguien por quien no siento nada…_**

Caí en la cuenta de mis propias palabras y un dolor agudo cruzó mi pecho… **_Oh, no ¿Será esa la respuesta?…_**

Sujeté fuertemente la mano de la chica. Ella, encendió su cara en sorpresa, al tiempo que se sentía como su mano nerviosamente titubeaba… **_Por qué no eres tú, Hijirikawa. Por qué no eres tu quien vibra de la más pura emoción con solo percibir mi tacto…_**

-Mil disculpas señoritas, pero debo irme. Agradezco enormemente su compañía…- Solté la mano de la chica y las volví a divisar. Esta vez, la extrañeza ante mi acto se había ido de sus caras, ahora cada una de ellas la adornaba senda sonrisa boba… **_Insulsas._**

A lo lejos te volví a divisar y mi corazón saltó de la emoción al percatarme que también tú lo hacías. Tu bella expresión estaba escondida pues habías llevado la taza de té a tu boca. Aun así pude ver cierto atisbo de rubor en tus mejillas… **_¿Qué rayos? ¡No entiendo, Masato!... No comprendo tu actuar._**

Seguí observándote y comencé a caminar hasta la mesa en donde te hallabas tú y los demás chicos de tu grupo… **_Shinomiya_**... **_¡Y Nanami!_**... **_La competencia está brava. Hay mucha gente que te rodea, Masato ¿Desde cuándo te es agradable esa situación? Vaya que has cambiado…_**

Quise incluirme a la actividad que estaban proponiendo por una simple y la vez compleja razón: Necesitaba encontrar respuestas a la situación actual. Debía de ponerte en jaque… y para ello, utilizaría a tus amiguitos.

La cosa consistía en cómo ayudar al "pequeño escandaloso" sobre una cuestión sin importancia: una fobia. Yo me apunté para brindarle mi ayuda a su problema. Tu mirada seguía en mí… **_Estaba funcionando el plan…_**

Guardaste calma, posaste tu vaso de té en la mesa y cuando te consultaron sobre tu participación en la actividad**_… Di que sí, Masato… Mírame y di que sí…_** tu respuesta evidenció tu personalidad: compleja y a veces hasta retorcida: "**_Saber lo que está bien y no hacerlo, significa que no tienes el valor…_**"- Dicho esto, me observaste tan intensamente que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo…**_Qué te hicieron… Quién eres…_** Nunca lo sabrás, pero cierta parte de mí, tan solo con tu mirada, ardió de deseo… **_Eres como una rosa tras un vidrio. Bella, pero intocable. Cautivadora, pero platónica. De un perfume hipnotizante, pero tan solo imaginable… "No me toques" ¡Cómo carajo quieres que no te toque si me incitas a devorarte al mirarme de esa forma tan… tan…! _**

**_Esa frase tuya estaba cargada de un doble sentido inmenso, desbordante… obvio. Tener valor para hacer lo correcto. Yo sé que es lo correcto y tengo el valor para actuar, pero tú… tú… Qué fue lo que te ocurrió. Tu expresión da a conocer una energía nueva, una energía de entrega, pasional… sensual… ¡Pero qué es lo que estoy hablando! Hoy en la mañana no querías que te tocase… ¿Es que acaso te has liberado de las cadenas de tu propia opresión? ¿Tus sentimientos se han desbordado? Era evidente tu deseo… y el mío… pero… ¿estaré cayendo en suposiciones falsas nuevamente? Preguntas y respuestas que ya no me dejan pensar limpiamente. Necesito hablar contigo… cuanto antes._**

La tarde entera la perdimos realizando uno que otro experimento y situaciones vertiginosas que "con seguridad" ayudarían a eliminar el problema del pequeño rubio. Como era de esperarse, nada funcionó y a eso de la hora del atardecer se nos habían acabado las ideas.

Francamente, había disfrutado aquella tarde. La inicial incomodidad que me causaba el grupo y la difícil situación en la que estábamos Masato y yo, habían quedado atrás con facilidad.

En un principio reía por lo bajo ante las divertidas situaciones. Te miraba de reojo y me sorprendí al percatarme que hacías exactamente lo que yo.

Nos observamos… directamente, y mi estómago se estrujó. El nerviosismo me carcomía… **_Masato…_** **_Voy a hablarte… lo diré… sí… _**Fue muy tarde. Siempre había alguien que nos interrumpía…**_ ¡Dios! Quiero hablarte._**

Veías mi desesperación, compartías mi ansia de charlar… Lo veía, era así… **_Esa mirada ya no podrá mentirme nunca más…_** Tú, solo pudiste hacer algo, algo que pensé nunca más vería: Sonreíste, sonreíste para mí. Fue fugaz, indeciso, pero fue una sonrisa.

Un recuerdo infantil llegó a mi mente, aquella… la última vez que sonreíste para mí. Reías a carcajadas y yo me enmudecí por la sorpresa. **_Desde ese día solo quise que sonrieras para mí, pues no existía en el mundo entero algo tan escaso, algo tan precioso, algo tan sublime como la sonrisa de Masato._**

**_Esa sonrisa debe ser solo mía… _**dije sin querer en voz alta, como una tradicional inhibición infantil. Tú solo me observaste mientras limpiabas algunas lágrimas que humedecieron tus ojos a causa de la risa y me dijiste: **_Qué egoísta eres, Ren… Pues si te doy mi sonrisa, qué es lo que ganaré yo…_**

Respondí, decididamente… perdido en esos ojos sonrientes, en esa boca expresiva: **_Ganarás un sirviente… Me he convertido en un siervo de tu sonrisa._**_ Y hasta el día de hoy. _

_Esta sonrisa que me has regalado hace un momento, ha sido el pago de años… El pago al sirviente, la sonrisa de oro._

Mi corazón acelerado y mi cara sonrojada daban a conocer mi actual situación: Estaba completamente cegado por ti… **_Shinomiya, Nanami, qué más daba_**… él sonrió, él me sonrió… **_Sonrió para mí._**

Ya no aguantaría más aquella situación. Debía… más bien, **_deseaba_** con lo más profundo de mi corazón, estrecharte entre mis brazos, devorar tu boca y… quedarme a tu lado eternamente.

-oooooooo-

Nos hallábamos en el patio de la Academia, discutiendo sobre la poca ayuda que habían brindado nuestras ideas al problema del rubiecillo… Yo, por otra parte, discutía en mi mente cuál era la mejor opción: Tomar tu mano y correr lejos de la vista del resto y besarte como nunca lo han hecho o sin más, sin importar que piensen los demás, asirte hacia mí y robarte un beso aquí mismo…**_ y así dejar fuera de combate a cuanto merodeador deseoso de ti…_**

Mi mano comenzó a moverse, obviando cuantas dudas o criterios estuviese pasando a llevar. Me acercaba a tu mano, aquella mano blanquecina y delicada esperaba a la mía... **_más cerca, más cerca…_**

Uno de mis dedos ya alcanzaba a rozar uno de los tuyos, cuando una voz profunda y carrasposa se dejó escuchar. Dejando atrás toda mi intención de tocarte, Shining llegaba a estropear todo… **_Mierda…_**

La llegada de este personaje dio la bienvenida a la última solución al problema del chiquillo revoltoso: Hipnosis… **_Qué tipo tan extraño…_**

El hombre de las gafas y peinado anticuados y psicodélicos nos invitó a eso del anochecer a su despacho, en donde todo se encontraba dispuesto para la realización de la sesión de hipnotismo. Era una suerte de ambiente parecido a lo que se utilizaría para la invocación de un espíritu. La luz tenue, cortinas cerradas al paso de la iluminación nocturna y esa esencia de misticismo en el sitio… **_Pero que payasada era esta…_**

No se me daba muy bien la visión nocturna, por lo que al entrar a la habitación me desplacé con precaución entre los mobiliarios. Una que otra cosa estuvo a punto de hacerme caer, pero lo sorteé sin problema antes de que eso sucediese. Miré por sobre mi hombro, y los demás hacían lo mismo que yo… **_¿Dónde estará la luz de esta habitación?_**...

Alrededor de una mesa central, en donde se encontraba el único punto de iluminación de toda la sala, nos reunimos en son al lunático director y el histérico rubio. Te había perdido de vista entre la oscuridad y el restringido grupo… **_¿Dónde te metiste?_**

-¡Rayos!- Detrás mío, alguien tropezaba con uno de los muebles. Trastabilló un paso y cuando casi caía al piso, alargó una de sus brazos buscando un apoyo cercano. Para mi suerte… **_¡Pero qué suerte!..._**, lo que encontró fue mi camisa. Me haló con tanta fuerza, que caímos ambos al suelo…**_ Definitivamente este no era mi día. Ya iban dos caídas en un solo día. Mañana compraría un seguro de accidentes…_**

-¿Qué fue eso?...

-¿Están todos bien?...

-¿Qué ruido fue ese?...

-¿Alguien se golpeó?...

-¡Enciendan la luz!...- El cuerpo de uno de los chicos estaba bajo el mío. Unas manos empujaban de mi pecho para que saliese de aquella vergonzosa posición… **_¿Quién es?... _**De una forma instintiva comprendí sin ver de quien se trataba…**_ Tal parece que el destino por fin estaba de mi lado…_**

Las luces se encendieron para revelarme el rostro de quien yo esperaba. Hijirikawa Masato me observaba con una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo sucedido.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó Nanami, un tanto preocupada. Yo la miré desde el suelo, a ella y a los demás, luego volví la vista hacia Masato, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse notoriamente.

-¡A QUÉ CREEN QUE JUEGAN! ¡TERMINENOS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- gritó el rubiecito al borde del colapso nervioso… **_Denme unos segundos más. Esto era impagable…_**

-¿Es un juego? ¡Yo también quiero jugar! –**_Shinomiya… _**

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – dijo Otoya, extendiendo una de sus manos para ayudarme a incorporarme… **_¿Por qué la prisa? La noche es joven, déjenme aquí, estoy cómodo…_** De mala gana tomé la mano del chico y me incorporé. Hice lo mismo con Masato. Mi mano se alargó frente a él, quien aún permanecía en el suelo, silente, expectante. Aquel mar indomable de su mirar se abalanzaba sobre la llama imperecedera de los míos… **_La inocencia y el desenfreno se unían en ese momento_**... La tomaste justo en el momento en que Shining consideró como controlada la situación y volvió a ceñirnos en la oscuridad casi absoluta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue lo que pregunté cuando ya estabas de pie. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas.

-S-si… estoy bien.- dijiste en un susurro. Tu mano no se movía del agarre de la mía… **_No te vayas…_**

-Entonces, vamos- dije, mientras halaba de su mano y nos disponíamos junto a los demás.

Si lo quieren saber, no solté su mano en toda la sesión de hipnotismo. Él tampoco tuvo la intención de soltarla. La asía con fuerza, tal como yo y en pequeñas ocasiones respondía a las caricias que le hacía con mis dedos. Fue un perfecto momento que terminó bruscamente cuando las luces de la habitación volvieron a encenderse. Soltaste mi agarre como si te produjera daño… **_¿Aún no lo quieres asumir?_** **_O es que la luz de la realidad te hace recordar que soy del género prohibido._**

Ya todo para con el chiquillo estaba solucionado… Ahora el nuevo problema sería cuando volviésemos a la privacidad de nuestro cuarto. No tendrías escapatoria… responderías un par de preguntas…

El camino de regreso a los dormitorios fue en un mutismo casi palpable. Los demás partieron por caminos separados junto a sus parejas con las cuales compartían el dormitorio, por lo que comprenderán que yo también iba con la mía.

Masato tenía perdida su vista en el piso. Solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos sincrónicos en la tranquila noche. Yo ya no aguantaba más la espera, el incómodo silencio estaba matándome los nervios. Estábamos solos, no había quien interrumpiese mi interrogatorio…

-Masato…

-Ren…

Ambos hablamos a la vez. Algo estaba claro, ambos teníamos cosas que decir.

-Ren, yo solo…

-¿Qué carajo fue lo de la mañana? ¿Me puedes explicar? – Las preguntas salieron sin tapujo alguno. No medí, no consideré, no pensé muy bien las palabras. Solo las vomité…

-Yo… yo…

-Masato, respóndeme… Necesito saber qué fue lo que hice mal ¿Te sentirme sobrellevado? ¿Me apresuré? ¿Es que… es que tú nunca… tú ya… tú…?**_... ¿No me quieres? ¿No sientes por mí? Dilo, ¡dilo ya!... _**¿Tú ya no…?- Poco a poco comencé a perder la noción de mis dichos. Poco a poco, la necesidad de tener respuestas se fue apagando, poco a poco mi mente se quedaba en blanco y solo quedaba la silueta de tu boca, inmersa en la profundidad del pasillo… ese pasillo oscuro que bañaba nuestras figuras y las hacia invisibles…

-_¿Ren?..._- Tu boca se movía, diciendo mi nombre. Yo, tomé tu mentón con una de mis manos e incliné tu cara para observarla de mejor forma… **_Tu boca me llama, dice mi nombre… Tu boca me pide, me implora…_** - Ren…- Mi nombre fue sellado por mis labios en los tuyos. Jugosos, delicados, cual pétalo de rosa… Suavemente, fueron cediendo ante mi ternura, ante mi tacto, mi caricia…

Terminé de besarte y me observabas pasionalmente… Tus ojos ardían, lo hacían de verdad, y mi cuerpo también comenzaba a sentir calor…

-_Ren… Terminemos esto en la habitación…_- **_¿QUÉ? ¿Escuché bien?..._**

-¿QUÉ? ¿Es-estás seguro? Yo…

-Si… debemos dejar todo claro, no podemos aplazar más esta conversación…

-¿Ha?...-**_ A qué se refería ¿Quería conversar o… ya saben?_**

-¿Qué crees que…?- Masato recién había caído en cuenta el doble sentido que podían tener sus palabras. – ¡NO SEAS BÁSICO, JINGUJI!- **_Sabía muy bien por qué me dijo eso… Me resultó gracioso… Pero, a fin de cuentas,_** **_cualquiera pudo haberse confundido con tal frase, luego de tal acto ¿no? _**Masato estaba irritado, pero no molesto… Esto volvía a sentirse como antes, pues ya no existía tensión en nuestro hablar, no había incomodidad en nuestro roce, en nuestra cercanía… Volvías a ser el de antes y eso me hacía sentir seguro, en casa, en mi hogar… El niño solitario había hallado a la compañía precisa, imprescindible y eterna: la de mí amado Masato.

-Necesito darte una explicación de lo que pasó esta mañana…-Masato hablaba seriamente y me miraba directo. Estaba decidido…

-Está bien…- dije, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera de él. Tomé una de sus manos con la mía, la entrelacé suavemente y agregué: _¿Nos vamos?- _Tu respuesta solo fue un sencillo movimiento de cabeza. **_Tan sumiso y a veces tan terco… No hay como llevarte Masato… Eso me gusta..._**

Al llegar a la habitación, cerraste la puerta tras de ti y guardaste silencio por unos minutos. Te esperé pacientemente, pues te conozco lo suficiente como para no darme cuenta que estabas ordenando tus ideas para no cometer error alguno al expresarte. Suspiraste sonoramente y te dispusiste a hablar.

-Hoy por la mañana… - Guardaste silencio. Me observabas, pero de un momento a otro, desviaste tu mirada hacia otro lado. Estabas completamente sonrojado.

-Hoy por la mañana… continua.- dije, para darte ánimos.

-¡Hoy por la mañana soñé!- Exclamaste estridentemente, como si estuvieses confesando un crimen.

-¿Soñaste?... ¿Y eso qué?- dije. **_Sigo sin comprender por qué rayos no pude tocarte hoy por la mañana_**…

-Soñé que…

-Soñaste que…

-Soñé que íbamos a…

-¡Ah! Soñaste que íbamos a romper… O que rompíamos y que por eso no querías que yo…

-¡No!- dijiste alteradamente.- Disculpa… déjame terminar…- **_Tal parece que te era demasiado difícil dar a conocer tu misterioso sueño… Y si era un sueño de esos… No, imposible… Es Masato… No creo que…_**

-Tendríamos…

-¿Una ruptura?- Insistí…

-¡QUE NO!- **_Esto comenzaba a ser cada vez más gracioso… Masato estaba al borde del colapso nervioso…_**

-Entonces que fue, no entiendo…-agregué.

-¡LO IBAMOS A HACER! - **_"Lo íbamos a hacer"_**…

-¿Hacer que…?- Luego de que pregunté, caí en la cuenta.

-Pues…

-¡OH! Íbamos a…. ¡oh! Entiendo…- **_Pero que idiota soy… ¡Rayos! Masato si tiene de esos sueños… Bueno, no sería la primera vez… La otra vez su cuerpo lo evidenciaba bien…_** -¿Y cómo estuvo? – **_Ese soy yo hablando, el inconsciente…_**

-¡REN!-La cara de Masato cada vez estaba más enrojecida, casi amoratada **_¿Está respirando?_**- Pues, si lo quieres saber… no lo hicimos…- Hubo cierto grado de desilusión ante la respuesta de Masato… **_Hubiese sido genial que esa parte pervertida de Masato se hubiese dado a conocer…_**

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Despertaste?

-Pues, en parte fue por eso…

-¿En parte?- Pregunté.

-Si…- respondiste por lo bajo.

-¿Qué fue lo que faltó?

-Qué sobró diría yo…

-¿Qué fue? No termino de entender, Masato…

- **_Tenía… tenía miedo_**

-¿De mí?- Era la pregunta decisiva.

-En parte…

-A qué te refieres…

- En parte fue tu forma de actuar la que alteró mi posición en el sueño, además de que… Tenía temor de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Yo nunca… - Me acerqué un poco más a ti… **_La inocencia y la ingenuidad se hacían una en tu alma… Aquel miedo que sientes es mutuo, mi amado Masato, solo que para ti es algo inconmensurablemente difícil de manejar…_**

- Yo tampoco, nunca lo he hecho… Serías el primero.- Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, denotando una gran sorpresa… Y había algo más… algo más en ellos… **_¿Era felicidad? ¿Dicha? Si… también serás el primero en mí…_**

-Tu nunca, pero…

-Ni con mujeres, ni con hombres… Tuve posibilidades, pero nunca pude.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sentías miedo como yo? - preguntaste extrañado. **_No sé por qué te causa tanta sorpresa e intriga mi decisión de permanecer casto… Era de saber que para mí solo existiría una sola persona, y la esperé… y esperé… y esperé, hasta este momento. Tenía miedo, si… pero mi miedo no era al acto… mi miedo era al hecho de sentirme sucio al momento único de tocar tu piel en tan íntima acción._**

-No… - fue lo único que dije en respuesta a tus preguntas.

-¿Entonces?- Me acerque a ti y, quitándote un mechón que se interponía en tu vista, te dije la verdad.

-Mi fiel amor no dejó que tocase otra piel que no fuese la de **_mi _**Masato… - Tus ojos me escrutaron profundamente, intensamente… mientras comenzaban a anegarse de unas gruesas lágrimas.

-Pero que siervo tan devoto tengo…-dicho eso, me besaste tan intensamente como la primera vez que lo habías hecho en esta misma habitación. **_El deseo ya estaba impreso en tus ojos, en tus labios… en tu ser._**

Mis manos viajaban lentamente por tu cuerpo, consintiéndote, amándote, queriéndote en todo los significados de la palabra. Al tiempo, nuestras ropas comenzaron a ser despojadas uno del otro, de nuestros cuerpos. Sweaters, camisas, accesorios y ropa íntima quedó sembrada por toda la habitación, al son de caricias, besos profundos y gemidos apagados por el sofoco del momento…

-Masato…- Tu blanquecina piel me incitaba a devorarte.

-Tu cama… en tu cama…- fue lo que dijiste, en medio del excitante momento. **_Aquella cama ya albergaba los primeros momentos de romance que habíamos vivido… Consumar nuestro deseo de amor en ella, es una buena elección._**

La luz de la luna se dejaba entrever por las ventanas de nuestra habitación. Tu cuerpo, ya apostado en mi cama, comenzaba a bañarse de un perlado y centelleante sudor. **_Brillabas, cual estrella nocturna ante mí… Brillabas y me bendecías con tu luz, mi deslumbrante guía, la brújula del amante… Ese cuerpo me haría recordar por siempre el buen camino, el camino a tu lado… al de mi amado._**

****Me acerqué a ti y mi corazón ya casi se salía por mi boca. **_Serías mío y yo tuyo… ibas a ser mío… Era el momento esperado y, sin embargo… las manos me temblaban a más no poder. ¿Estaría bien hacerlo ahora? ¿Está bien hacerlo luego de que él me dijese que sentía miedo de lo que sucedería? ¿En qué estoy pensando, en el deseo propio o en el de ambos? ¿Estoy siendo individualista? ¿Y si esto no funciona? ¿Y si lo daño? ¿Y si después de esto ya no quisiera verme más? No lo soportaría… No quiero dañarlo, no a él, no a mi Masato. _**

Él sujetó mis manos y con una sonrisa gentil, de esas que solo guardaba para mí me dijo, respondiendo al sinfín de preguntas que atochaban mi mente:

- **_Ren… estoy aquí y siempre lo haré_**…

-No te alejes nunca más…- Un nudo en mi garganta comenzó a formarse. Masato comprendió mi pensar y acarició suavemente mi cara. Era una vista maravillosa… **_Nuestros cuerpos desnudos en la cama, uno arriba del otro, deseándonos y esperándonos por igual…_** Te veía bajo mi cuerpo. Tu piel blanquecina, tus ojos refulgentes y aquella expresión de tranquilidad que me hacían sentir completo…

De pronto unas lágrimas viajaban por tus sonrojadas mejillas **_¿Por qué lloras Masato?_** **_¿Aún me temes?_**

-**_Por qué lloras, Ren…_**- fueron tus palabras. Al momento que ordenabas mi revuelto cabello por detrás de mis orejas.

Eran mis lágrimas las que enjugaban tu cara, pues ahora era yo el que temía, el que no deseaba ensuciar tu cuerpo con este banal pecado… **_El miedo era contagioso… ¿Qué iba a ser de ti? ¿Qué haría si luego me detestabas? _**No lo soportaría…

-Yo…- comencé a alejarme. Mi calor de momento comenzó a descender.- Yo no… -Me alejaba, me alejaba de tu desnudo cuerpo, y una cara de desconcierto nació en ti.

-Ren…

-Yo… lo siento. No quise…yo…

-Ren…

-No quiero que…- Mis ideas no estaban claras. A decir verdad, nunca lo estaban.

-**_¡REN!_**- Masato había levantado la voz, de una forma singular. Imponía su presencia. Frente a mí, aquel esbelto chico desnudo y de carácter sumiso e introvertido, se hacía hombre al decir tan sencillas y esclarecedoras palabras. – **_Deseo pasar la noche contigo…_** - Sonreí ampliamente.

Aquella voz suave, pero categórica solo causó más excitación en mi cuerpo. Él, en tanto, se hallaba completamente sonrojado… hasta las orejas. Nuevamente me acerqué, tomé una de sus titubeantes manos, lo observé de forma atenta a los ojos y besé suevamente el dorso de ella.

- **_Cumpliré tu deseo… Masato._**- Me puse frente a él, al punto que vi mi reflejo en sus ojos. Frente a frente cual reflejo, acaricié su cara lentamente… Él cerró sus ojos y se hizo aún más notorio su enrojecimiento. Volví a sonreír y ahora comencé a juntar mis labios con los suyos…**_ los rocé delicadamente._** Murmuraste algo, pero no logré comprender qué es lo que querías decir. Finalmente, colocando mi mano sobre tu mentón, entreabrí tus labios y te besé profunda y apasionadamente.

Cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo, me eran apetecibles… Me hallaba deseoso de ti, sin embargo… tu boca siempre ha sido mi debilidad. Tu lengua, inquieta como siempre, jugaba de forma hiperactiva con la mía. Tu nerviosismo se notaba, tu ansiedad era evidente… pero ahora era yo quien quería ir lento.

Detuve el profundo beso y mirándote te di a entender que ahora sería yo quien guiaría aquel beso.

Aquella lasciva mirada que me regalaste no me la esperaba, pero fue un buen inicio para lo que vendría después. Posé mis labios delicadamente en los tuyos y mis manos viajaron desde tu cintura hasta tus glúteos…

-¡Ah!...- Dejaste escapar un candente gemido. Yo, por lo bajo, solté una profunda carcajada, para después dar inicio a un placentero beso. Enjugué tu boca con mi esencia. Saboreé cada espacio de la tuya, acariciando tu lengua con la mía, cobijándola sensualmente…

Me correspondías de una forma completamente intensa, aun cuando con tu cuerpo expresabas una completa entrega a mis fogosas caricias… **_intensos toques…_**

Ya no podría detenerme… **_Llegaríamos hasta el final…_**

-¡Espera!...- dijiste, mientras me separabas agresivamente, empujándome lejos de ti. Jadeabas, tu cabello se hallaba adherido a tu cara producto del sudor que ya te bañaba… **_y tu virilidad, ya se hallaba en su expresión máxima…_**

-Va-vayamos más lento, ¿sí?- Arqueé mis cejas y pasé mis ojos desde los tuyos hasta tu erecto miembro.

-Me temo que tu cuerpo no quiere lo mismo…- dije, señalándolo. Masato palideció rápidamente…

… No acoté nada más, así que me acerqué más a él. Lo empujé con un delicado toque para que se recostase por completo y me posé sobre su cuerpo. Acercándome hasta su oído y en un susurro libidinoso y un mordisco sexual en tu oreja, te dije: -**_Déjame ayudarte con eso…_**

Besando tus muslos, en un recorrido expectante y candente, me acerqué lentamente hasta tu erguido miembro y lo rodeé con una de mis manos. Un gemido ahogado desde tu boca, se hizo escuchar a la vez que un estremecimiento de excitación recorría todo mi cuerpo. Lo quería todo de ti… ya no me podría detener, pues mi cuerpo te estaba deseando de una forma incontrolable.

Acerque mi boca hasta tu masculinidad, y te observe por un instante, buscando así el consentimiento a mi actuar en tu mirada. Me respondiste con ojos decididos, receptores ante mi anhelo de saborearte de mil maneras… Y así lo hice, haciendo mía tú esencia, devorando tu hombría, mancillando tu virilidad con mi astuta boca…

Gemidos orquestaban aquel espectáculo que te estaba brindando a vista ancha…

Tus ojos cargados en lágrimas lujuriosas, tu boca entreabierta no tenía cavidad para tanto jadeo y fluidos. Tu pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo que mantenía mi boca ocupada y tus manos que, enredadas se hallaban en mi cabellera daban inicio a lo que sería la mejor noche de mi vida.

-Ren… ya no… me voy a…- Sabía a qué se refería Masato. El momento culmine de esta fantasiosa situación. Aumenté la velocidad a mi actuar, relamiendo cada rincón de tu miembro, memorizando tu sensibilidad a mi tacto.

-¡REN!- te arqueaste ante la sensación de tu primer gran orgasmo. Tu esencia había bañado mi cara y con eso… habías despertado a la bestia dormida que se encontraba en mi interior. **_Tu olor me seducía de una forma casi animal… Deseaba comerte. Para mañana, no quedaría nada de ti… esta noche, eres mi presa y te engulliré._**

Escondías tu cara bajo uno de tus brazos, intentando de muy mala forma cubrir tu enrojecida cara y tu expresión de pudor ante lo sucedido. Me volví a incorporar sobre ti, estrechando nuestros cuerpos, rozando nuestros palpitantes deseos, y tú me regalaste tu humedecida mirada.

-Perdón… Yo…- acercaste una de tus manos hasta mi cara, marcada con lo que fue tu primera venida en mi nombre. Deslizaste suavemente tus dedos por sobre mi piel, quitando de forma eficiente todo rastro de tu esencia que se hallaba en mí.

-Perdóname, no quise… - No esperé más excusas. Mi salvaje actuar salió a relucir cuando, en un arranque de deseo incontrolable, tomé tus dedos cargados de ti y los relamí cual caramelo, al tiempo que te observaba lujuriosamente.

La sorpresa se reflejaba en aquel espacio profundo que son tus ojos… la sorpresa y el encanto sexual que tenía mi acto.

-**Esta noche, todo lo tuyo será mío… **- Acto seguido, encasillé tu blanquecino cuerpo entre mis cuatro extremidades. Tú permanecías quieto, expectante, ansioso de saber mi nueva jugada.

Me detuve un momento en mi actuar, pues quería admirar la postal que tenía ante mis ojos… **_Eres perfecto, de una belleza sin igual…_** Sumiso, pero con una personalidad intransigente. Sentimental, pero tan inexpresivo a la vez. Somos el agua y el aceite, el sol y la luna, el yin y el yang… Somos el fuego y el hielo… Tú, apaciguándome y yo, derritiéndote al punto de tu extinción.

Te has convertido en una persona distinta… O tal vez, solo tal vez este es el verdadero Masato… mi Masato, el de antaño… el de siempre.

-Te amo…- Fueron mis palabras que gatillaron en ti un llanto silencioso e incontrolable.

-Ren…- tus brazos envolvieron mi cuello, me asiste hacia ti y me besaste de una forma tan apasionada, que para mí ya no hicieron falta más palabras: tú también me amabas.

La efervescencia de nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a hacer estragos en la cama. Salí de tu boca para sí recorrer con mi lengua el resto de tu cuerpo. Tu cuello, tu pecho, tus pezones… **_Mi entretención_**. Gemías de forma descontrolada ante mi tacto, mis manos viajan a lo largo y ancho de tu cuerpo, pero no había querido acercarme al punto crítico.

-¿Estás listo? – Pregunté entre jadeos. Tú solo asentiste. La sofocación no te dejaba hablar de buena forma. Acerqué mi mano a tu boca y tú deslizaste intrépidamente tu lengua en mis dedos.

Dejé escapar un profundo gemido producto de la ardiente situación… **_Ya no podía aguantar más, debía entrar…_** Sería terrible si lo hacía forzosamente o cuando el todavía no estuviese listo, eso cualquiera lo sabría, no había que tener experiencia… era cuestión de sentido común.

Abrí de par en par tus esbeltas piernas y acerqué uno de mis dedos hasta tu entrada y comencé a empujar suavemente.

-Ah… - Soltaste una corta exclamación de dolor, para luego sofocar el resto de ella con uno de tus brazos.

-¿Estas bien? Masato… Masato, si lo deseas, yo…

-Con-Continua. Está bien… estoy-estoy bien.

Mi excitación me impulsaba a dejar lado el inicio y hacerte mío de una vez por todas, pero mi amor por ti me guiaba a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y conformarme con tenerte a mi lado.

-Yo…- La duda se sembró en mí actuar. Observé mi mano. Mi dedo podía sentirte, estrecho, palpitante y ardiente.- Masato…

-Ren…- te observé y asentiste. – No me dejes, no otra vez…- Aquello fue categórico. **_Masato… serás mío, para siempre._** ****

Empuje mi dedo con un poco más de fuerza al momento en que había encontrado cierta calma en tu expresión. - ¿Te duele? –**_ Si responde afirmativamente, esto queda acá…_**

-No… es… es raro, pero ya no duele…- dijo Masato como contestación. Lo miré. Se había incorporado y su cara estaba cerca de la mía. Me observó. Era cierto, no había expresión de dolor en su sudorosa cara, solo expectación. Miró mi mano que estaba apostada en su entrada, y luego direccionó sus ojos a mi erecto miembro. Se sonrojó un tanto y agregó: - Eso no alcanzará aquí. Deberás… deberás…

-L-lo sé…- sabía a lo que se refería. Debía dilatarlo más… o sea…

Un segundo dedo comencé a introducir en el cuerpo de Masato. Un doloroso gemido dejó escapar de su entreabierta boca. Te dejaste caer nuevamente en la cama, mientras hiperventilabas.

-Masat…

-¡Continua! Ya no pares… ¡Ah!- Masato, sumiso ante mí actuar, había dispuesto a su cuerpo para la situación. Estaba reaccionando ante mi estimulo… estaba completamente humedecido, y yo no me quedaba atrás.

Tus rápidos jadeos marcaron el ritmo al movimiento que hacían mis dedos en tu interior.

-¡AHH!- Por segundo vez en la noche, te arqueaste ante mi tacto. Había encontrado tu punto sensible. Quité mis dedos lentamente y Masato me observó dándome así la venia para lo que se aproximaba.

-Hazlo, Ren…- dijiste en un acalorado jadeo. Yo, sin más abrí un poco más tus piernas, recorrí con mis manos tus muslos, tus caderas, tu cintura, tu pecho, hasta llegar hasta tus manos. Las entrelazamos en el mismo momento en que nos hicimos uno.

Un alarido cargado de placer, dolor y alegría salió de tu boca y la mía. Nos mantuvimos quietos, asumiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo y nos volvimos a observar. Acaricié tu cabeza y enjugue una que otra lagrima que caía de tus ojos.

-Te siento… dentro de mí.- dijo Masato, al tiempo que abrazaba mi torso fuertemente. Acerque mi boca a la suya y lo besé suavemente. Poco a poco y lentamente comencé a moverme. Una pequeña fricción que comenzamos a disfrutar mutuamente.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te duele?- Pregunté.

-Todo está bien, Ren…- me dijiste, posando tu mano en mi cara, y sonriendo me dijiste.- Es perfecto…

Dicha. La dicha llenó mi corazón y mi alma. El hombre que amo es feliz junto a mi… ya nada más importa.

Las embestidas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo más acelerado al momento en que nuestra acomodación iba en aumento. Masato y yo nos observábamos en cada momento, a cada jadeo, a cada gemido, a cada delirante "te amo", a cada apasionado beso.

-Masato… Yo ya…- estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis de este este acto. Lo sentía.

-Yo… ¡Ah! Ta-también… ¡AH!- aceleré aún más mis embestidas al cuerpo de mí amado… **_Masato, quiero que sientas lo que estoy sintiendo, quiero que veas lo que estoy viendo… Quiero… Quiero que te vengas conmigo…_**

-¡AHHH!- Aullamos al unísono, al tiempo que caía rendido sobre tu pecho. Nuestras esencias se hacían una en el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos, y yo solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que fue todo. Masato acariciaba suavemente mi cabeza. Su pecho cálido me brindaba un cobijo único, exquisito… **_Perfecto_**.

-Estás pesado…- dijo Masato. Era cierto, sus respiraciones eran más cortas de lo normal. Lo estaba aplastando.

-¡Ah! Comprendo… lo siento.- dije, mientras me incorporaba y… salía de él.

-¿Estas bien?- Insistí.

-Si… solo un poco cansado…- dijo Masato, mientras tomaba mis albas sábanas y cubría su sudoroso y desnudo cuerpo.

-¡No! ¡No hagas eso!- dije, descubriéndolo.- No estorbes la vista…- dije sonriente. Te sonrojaste y agregaste casi en un susurro: -… Idiota.

Reí a carcajadas, mientas te abrazaba y apoyaba mi cabeza en tu descubierto pecho.

-Masato…

-¿Si?

-Me traes loco…

-Pero qué niño eres…-

Luego de eso, nos siguió el silencio. Hablando seriamente, agradecí aquel momento pues necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, caer en la cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y lo que acarrearía posteriormente. **_Lo habíamos hecho… de verdad, lo habíamos hecho, no era un sueño… _**Mi mente seguía en blanco. Estaba demasiado choqueado por lo sucedido como para poder tener alguna idea coherente en mi cabeza. **_Masato fue mío y yo de él… nos unimos… Esto es… ¡GENIAL!_**

-Masato…

-¿Hmp?- Balbuceabas. Habías comenzado a dormitar.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Sí, Ren. Soy muy… soy muy feliz…- tu cansancio era comprensible. El mío ya había comenzado a causar estragos en mi consciencia. Había una pregunta más…

-Masato…- dije casi ininteligiblemente.

-…

-Masato… ¿Soy lo único que necesitas para ser feliz?

-… ¿Ha?

-Que si…- el sueño y el cansancio por lo ocurrido se estaba llevando toda mí lucidez- Masato… ¿Soy tu única necesidad?

-Ren, yo…- la somnolencia que existía en la voz de Masato se había ido, sin embargo, mi cansancio rompía todas la leyes de lo comprensible. Por lamentable que se escuche, esa noche no pude oír su respuesta, si es que hubo alguna, pues concilié el sueño antes de volver a oír la voz de mi amado Masato, mi eterno Masato.


	10. con sabor a pan de melón y café

Hola a tod s!  
>Siento mi tardanza, pero mi relación con la universidad ha estado un poco activa... *risas* (Ok, no)<p>

Ehh.. Ayer quería actualizar, pero estuve de cumpleaños y.. como que no me alcanzó el tiempo...

Bueno, este capítulo viene cargado de las indecisiones de nuestro amado Masato y ah! Obviamente viene con una dedicatoria especial para una persona que ha sido fuente de inspiración y ayuda tanto emocional como lúdica... **Kisaragi Kana,** esto es para ti... espero que lo disfrutes.

Has sido un apoyo constante en estos dias... más aún cuando he estado en "malos días" Te agradezco de corazón tu regalo de cumpleaños... Sos una grande... te quiero de corazón, kouhai de mi corazón!

Bueno, sin más... saludos a todos y disfruten.

PD: Estoy escribiendo otra historia de esta pareja hermosa... con el tiempo la subiré... Eso

**Suzuki Mirai.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 10:... con sabor a pan de melón y café.<em>**

Hacia horas que había despertado… Mi sueño intranquilo había acabado con mi descanso.

Él estaba aquí, descansando junto a mí. Su cabeza apostada sobre mi pecho, no había perdido la posición en la que se situó ayer por la noche…

_Ayer por la noche…_

Las consecuencias de aquellas pasionales horas las percibía aún en mí. Sus marcas posesivas en mi piel, su esencia en mi ser… y el calcinante registro de nuestra unión en mi cuerpo, hacían reaccionar a mi mente y mis sentimientos como nunca nada lo hizo.

**_Ren Jinguji, eres fuego… haces arder de pasión cada cosa que tocas, cada palabra que exhalas, casa gesto que realizas… Eres fuego y me enciendes. _**

**_Me haces perder la noción de la realidad, la conviertes en un sinsentido con el solo hecho susurrar mi nombre en esa sonoridad profunda, apabullante, demoledora… Eres para mí como un canto de sirenas._**

**_Haces encallar mi consciencia, la despedazas entre tus requeríos de pasión, pues por ti me he convertido en un marino perdido en tu cuerpo navegable, en ese fluido indispensable que es tu esencia, en esos océanos que son tus ojos… esos que vislumbran un futuro lleno de inciertos, lleno de vacíos… Eres imprescindible en mi vida, Ren Jinguji… Sin embargo, tengo un sueño, un sueño igual de desesperado que mi amor por ti: La música._**

**_¿Qué haré? ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Mi amor o mi pasión?_**

-Hmp…- Ren había comenzado a agitarse en sueños, y en su inconsciencia había rodeado mi cintura con sus esbeltos brazos.

Me tenía… me tenía en todos los sentidos de la palabra, me tenía y ya no podía hacer nada. Mi cuerpo y mi alma ya estaban marcados, marcados con este amor y deseo inconmensurable… **_¿En dónde empiezas tú y termino yo? La fusión entre nuestras esencias, nuestra forma de actuar, nuestro ser y espíritu se han mancomunado de tal forma que no concibo imaginarme sin tenerte presente aquí, junto a mi… sintiendo tu calor, tu tacto, tus besos y ser completo… Ren, quiero gritar, quiero vociferar tu nombre una y mil veces porque es mío… Ren… Ren… ¡Ren!... ¡REN! Le pido al cielo que me dé la cordura para poder amarte respetuosamente y cándidamente con siempre lo he soñado y también le imploro al infierno para que estos sentimientos libidinosos que afloran al ver tu figura frente a la mía, calcinen mi consciencia y hagan de mí un ente que solo vive para amarte… Ah! Cuan fácil sería si nuestro amor dejase de ser prohibido. Cuan fácil sería si tan solo compartiéramos los mismos sueños conmigo. Cuan fácil sería si nuestros caminos fueses el mismo y no paralelos… Cuán fácil sería si estos sentimientos que tengo pudiese desarraigarlos y meterlos en un cajón de olvido… _**

**_No… ¿Qué es esto? ¿De qué es lo que hablo? ¿Acaso esto será un lucha constante? ¿Acaso es que "mi otro yo" se ha liberado de sus penosas cadenas y ha vuelto a mostrar aquella insipidez aguda, crítica e insensible, que despedazará todo pensamiento y sentimiento que sea incompatible con mi meta final? No… No ¡NO!... Esto no puede ser así… Fuimos uno, fuimos uno y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Mi alter ego no puede vencer el lazo profundo e imperecedero que he creado con Jinguji… _**

**_Si… fuimos uno y eso es lo que cuenta… por ahora._**

Acerqué una de mis manos a la cabeza de mi preciado pelinaranja, quien seguía dormitando… **_Pero qué cansancio…._**

En cabello liso y perfectamente desarreglado, jugueteé un par de minutos en el más puro silencio, que solo era acallado por el compás rítmico de su respiración y el cantar de los pájaros al amanecer.

-_¿Qué haremos hoy?_...- Me sobresalté ante las inesperadas palabras de un Ren ya despierto.- ¿Quieres salir a comer? ¿Qué tal un helado? ¿Vamos de paseo por el parque cercano? O prefieres…

-Preferiría quedarme en la Academia…- Ren se incorporó y me observó fijamente. Denotaba cierta preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes bien? ¿Te… te duele?- **_¿Tan obvio era? ¿Era normal?..._**

-¡No! ¡No es eso!...- **_A decir verdad, por vergonzoso que se oyese no me sentía muy bien físicamente… _**Pero, era por otra razón por la cual no quería salir a la realidad… Necesitaba pensar en lo sucedido, ordenar mis ideas, despojar de dudas a mis sentimientos y comprender mis nuevas necesidades…

-Como desees, por mi está bien…- dijiste, mientras te terminabas de incorporar y me robabas un tierno beso.- Iré a ducharme… No quisieras que tú y yo…

-¡No! No… no, así está bien…- contesté alarmado… **_No estaba preparado física ni mentalmente para una nueva tanda de exigencia física…_**-Adelántate. Necesito… necesito descansar un poco más…

-Está bien…- dijo Ren, un tanto confuso por mi reacción. Se levantó de la cama exhibiendo sin reparo su desnudo cuerpo frente a mí. Un calor comenzó a recorrer mis mejillas al tiempo que el chico caminaba casual, lentamente, hipnóticamente hasta el lavado…**_ ¿Por qué me sentía tan avergonzado de verlo en esa facha? ¿No fue ayer cuando él y yo…? ¡Y ahora sentía nerviosismo por verlo desnudo! Estaba claro que ayer estaba obscuro cuando… Pero… lo sentí, no necesitaba verlo… _**

La luz traía la realidad… La luz me estaba brindando la imagen completa de lo que fue y es mi primer amante… y su escultural cuerpo.

-¡No tardaré, así que no vuelvas a dormirte…!- Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Me tiré nuevamente sobre la cama y resoplé ante el escenario en el cual estaba hallaba… **_Qué es lo que falta ahora o qué es lo que te sobre, Hijirikawa… _**Volvía resoplar y decidí ya no prestar atención a las infinidades de directrices que estaban tomando mis preguntas internas.

Decidí que ya era tiempo de dejar la cama… **_nuestra cama…_** Me senté al borde de ella**_... ¡Dios! Cuánto molestaba esto…_** Me incorporé… **_Ren, qué le hiciste a mi espalda…_** Y me mantuve en pie**_… ¿Esto está bien?_**... La debilidad de mis piernas fue desapareciendo conforme caminaba hasta mi lado de la habitación y me apostaba en mi cama, en donde tomé mi yukata y cubrí mi desnudo cuerpo

**...****_No me imaginaba que esto fuese así, aunque a fin de cuentas era un dolor gratificante. Era vestigio de un goce mutuo, del calor de tu cuerpo en mí, de la conmoción de nuestra unión… Era la consecuencia de nuestro pecado, el pecado que irónicamente me hizo elevarme al cielo_**

**_A cada momento, con cada sonido…con tu roce y tu voz… El tiempo-espacio dejó de existir y yo solo existía para percibir el tacto de tus manos, tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Yo te respondía, te respondía de una forma que tan solo tú comprenderías… Mi boca solo declaraba tu nombre, mi mente solo sabía de tu cuerpo y mi alma ardía en la fogosidad de tus llamas que relamían todo a su paso._**

Mis manos inconscientemente recorrían el delicado camino que había marcado tu boca en mi cuerpo. Mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen… **_Todo fue tuyo_**… Sonreí pensándote, rememorando tu juego pasional, tu confianza en el disfrute, tu tranquilidad y cuidado al poseerme, tu gratitud al cobijarme entre tus brazos… Sonreí porque había caído en la cuenta de que dentro de estas cuatro paredes había podido darme a conocer en todo mi esplendor… Sonreí pues he demostrado todas mis facetas ante ti, mi eterno Jinguji. Me conoces… cada rincón de mí ha sido reclamado en tu nombre por tu persona, tu quien eres el explorador de los gélidos campos de mi alma… Haz vociferado firmemente el ser dueño de mi piel y yo… y yo lo he permitido.

El calor de los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hizo presente en mi cuerpo… **_El solo hecho de pensarte, causa estragos en mi compostura… _**Necesitaba cuanto antes entrar a la ducha.

-¿Masato, estas bien? - **_¡Rayos! Estaba tan ensimismado en lo que era la rememoración de la noche anterior, que no me había percatado de la presencia de Jinguji a mis espaldas._**

-S-si, estoy bien, solo necesito una…

-¿Toalla? Toma… te traía una pues pensé que… ¿De veras estas bien? Estas sonrojado ¿Tienes fiebre? – Ren acercó una mano a mi frente y la posó suavemente en ella, al tiempo que nos observábamos fijamente, inmutados…

-No, no tienes fiebre… pero tienes algo…-Ren acercó su boca a la mía y me beso.-…Aquí.- **_Sus labios en los míos… cada vez que lo hacía era una experiencia nueva y esplendorosa por si sola. Versátil, lúdico e impredecible era su forma de ser… y eso me gustaba…me enamoraba… y me hacía desearlo cada vez más, pues ese tipo de características me eran incomprensibles… No hay un orden lógico en su actuar, no hay un orden en sus pensamientos, no hay un registro racional de su personalidad; es una ruleta… no sabes que puede depararte el destino. Ren es mi rueda de la fortuna..._**

-Hazlo una vez más…- mis pensamientos ilógicos salían disparados de mis labios… **_quiero tus labios en mi…_**- Ren me observó, acarició mi boca con el roce de su pulgar y luego volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue más pausado y desesperadamente cálido.

-Otra vez… - dije, cuando el primero había acabado… **_Quiero tus labios en los mios, una y otra y otra y otra vez…_** Ren tomó mi cara con sus manos y me impulsó a abrir mi boca con su singular y conocida llave: su lengua. Un beso profundo y desquiciante había entrado en progreso entre ambos… **_La explosión de éxtasis se hacía parte en boca y fluía si freno alguno por el resto de mi cuerpo… Cómo podías hacer eso, cómo así nada más, con tan solo un beso… ¡Calor! ¡Calor! ¡Hace mucho calor!_** – Tus manos viajaron por mi cuello y tomaron mi yukata, que comenzó a bajar lentamente por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cintura, dejando al descubierto a mi marcado pecho… **_Yo ya no tenía la fuerza para detenerte…_**

Tus besos bajaron por mi cuello, tu lengua marcaba el camino recorrido y tu respiración junto a mi oído me estaba haciendo perder la consciencia… **_Me estabas excitando… _**

-Te quiero… nuevamente…- dijiste en un tono casi animalesco…**_ No sé si podría soportarlo, pero… mi cuerpo también lo quería…_**

-Ren…-dije, cuando tu mano viajó por mi muslo, subió por mi cadera y se disponía a apostarse en mi entrada… **_Mi maltrecha entrada._**

-¿Estás muy lastimado?- Tu pregunta me heló la sangre… **_¿Lo intuía?_****_¿Se había percatado?_**

-Yo… no…- no supe que responder. Me sentía avergonzado, débil… - Suspiraste profundamente, mientras hundías tu cabeza en mi cuello.

-Perdón, Masato… Nunca pensé que…

-Está bien… ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos… - Te respondí, al tiempo que acariciaba tu cabeza. **_Te veías como un niño, preocupado por alguna cosa sin sentido… pidiéndole perdón a su progenitor por ser tan descuidado… _**

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- dijiste, mientras te incorporabas y me observabas. Tus ojos denotaban real preocupación… **_¡Ah! Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que casi me era molesto…_**

-Si pudieses situar mi ropa como estaba…

-¡Oh, sí claro! Perdóname, es que tu… - Tus dedos pasaron por sobre los amoratados vestigios de tu boca en mi piel.- ¿Yo te hice esto? ¡Dios! ¡Dónde más los tienes!- Me despojaste sin pudor alguno de todo atuendo que tenía puesto y dejándolo caer al suelo me observaste alarmado.

-Masato…-fue lo único que dijiste. Te tapaste la boca, absorto por lo que veías. Tus ojos un tanto humedecidos, expresaban la sorpresa ante la postal frente a ti: Mi cuerpo tenía marcas en el cuello, torso, muslos y brazos… No había parte de mí en donde la personalidad posesiva de Ren no estuviese plasmada.

-Está bien… son solo moretones, se pasarán en unos días.- dije, al tiempo intentaba alcanzar mi yukata del suelo, sin embargo un dolor agudo en la baja espalda me detuvo en el acto… **_¡Rayos! De veras estaba lastimado…_**

-¡Cómo puedes pensar eso, si ni siquiera puedes alcanzar tus ropas del suelo!- dijiste alarmado.

-Ren…- Tomaste mi prenda y sin que yo te lo pidiese, me vestiste. Tocabas delicadamente mis brazos, era casi un roce imperceptible y tu cara daba a conocer una profunda preocupación, mezclada con un rencor guiado obviamente a tu propia persona.

-Masato… Yo no quiero hacerte daño, por ningún motivo he querido…

-Ren…

-¡Escúchame, por favor!- exclamaste emotivamente… **_Si, tu preocupación era evidente y tu culpabilidad, desbordante._**- Eres mi felicidad y mi única necesidad en esta vida… No existe nada más en esta realidad… ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- **_¿Tan importante he llegado a ser para ti? No hay indecisión en tus dichos… ¿pero en los míos? ¿Podría yo decir con tanta determinación que tú eres para mí única necesidad en la vida?_**

-Comprendo…- dije. No supe más nada que decir.

-Yo… yo no quise hacerte daño… yo…- No dijiste más. Te acercaste hasta la puerta de salida y sin mirar atrás, agregaste.- Toma una ducha fría, eso ayudará un poco…

**_Vacío, tus palabras me han dejado en un vacío que no puedo llenar… no tengo una respuesta concreta para tus decididas palabras… "Eres mi felicidad y mi única necesidad en esta vida…". _**

_**Ayer por la noche hiciste unas preguntas: "¿Soy lo único que necesitas para ser feliz?... ¿Soy tu única necesidad?" No encontré respuesta alguna para ellas, e incluso… agradecí que cayeras en un sueño profundo luego de que las hicieses… ¿Qué esperabas que respondiese? ¿Qué sería lo mejor? El regalarte lo que con certeza quieres escuchar o… lo que realmente siento… y si es así, ¿Qué es lo que realmente siento? Tengo responsabilidades, tengo sueños y metas propias ¿Acaso tú no? ¿Por qué es que siento esta ingratitud de mi parte para con tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué he de sentirme culpable por el hecho de no compartir a cabalidad con tus pensamientos? ¿Acaso estoy pensando egocéntricamente? ¿Acaso mi postura insensible de años ha causado este cierre hermético de mi empatía para contigo? ¿Acaso mi amor por ti no se compara con el que tú sientes por mí? ¿Qué es esto? Por qué tanto cuestionamiento… ¿Qué no basta con solo amarte y haberme entregado en todo sentido a mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso no basta con abrir mi alma y poner a disposición tuya todo lo que soy? No comprendo… no concibo entender esta locura irrefrenable llamada amor. **_

* * *

><p>Más tarde, me acerque hasta el salón de estar. El deseo de despejar mi mente de cuanto cuestionamiento que se apostaba en ella, estaba siendo avasallador.<p>

Resulté incluirme en el grupo de siempre. Otoya, Tomochika-san y Nanami estaban debatiendo cuan segura podías ser la asistencia de Nanami al concierto de "Hayato" que se daría en la ciudad. Nanami por su parte daba a conocer una fuerte necesidad de asistir, afirmando que no había dormido de buena forma por el latente nerviosismo que me generaba su asistencia al concierto… **_¿No durmió del tono bien?... Sabía que nuestra necesidad de descanso no se podría comparar, sin embargo, el hecho de no haber tenido un buen descanso estaba causando ciertos estragos en mi cuerpo… ¿y en el de Nanami? ¿Influiría su falta de sueño en su ida a tal espectáculo?_**

-Estoy preocupado…-afirmé francamente… **_Iría sola a una enorme ciudad, en un estado que no era recomendable… ¿Estaría bien?_**

-Si no tuviera tanta tarea amontonada, iría contigo, pero…- decía Tomochika-san con cierto pesar.

-¿Estas segura de que estarás bien sola, Nanami?- dijo un notoriamente preocupado Otoya.

-Esto…- respondió con indecisión Nanami…**_ Si, ciertamente era para preocuparse, Nanami era una persona completamente descuidada y no veía la maldad o doble connotación que puede tener cualquier tipo de situación._**

-Siempre y cuando no te pierdas…- dije, un segundo antes de que aquella voz… **_esa voz…_**se hizo escuchar.

-En ese caso, te llevaré allí, corderita…- **_¿Te llevaré ahí? No era que pasaríamos la tarde… ¿Qué pretendía este desquiciante hombre? _**

-¡JINGUJI-SAN!- exclamó sorprendida la indefensa Nanami… **_Siempre guardando las apariencias Ren… ¿No era eso lo que siempre había esperado yo…? Aun sabiendo que eres mío, cierta incomodidad aflora en mi mente cuando haces esas jugarretas de don juan… _**

**_Guardar las apariencias… mantener la calma… si, era lo que yo quería… pero ese sentimiento que siempre he intentado apaciguar salió a flote: CELOS…_**

- Es más, ¿por qué no lo hacemos una cita?...- Fruncí el entrecejo… **_¿Qué pretendía con eso?_**- Eso me pone aún más preocupado…- Era cierto. La preocupación iba en aumento… **_Jinguji, qué haces…_**- Lo observé y sin más no pude mantener encasillados aquellos sentimientos efervescentes que subían cual espuma y que se dejaron relucir en mi expresión: **_QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES JINGUJI… _**

**_Si, qué más daba, hervía en celos… ¿No pasarías la tarde junto a mí? ¿No era a mí a quien habías invitado a un helado? ¿A pasear por el parque? ¿Te soy alguien reemplazable? ¿Es eso?... ¡Rayos! ¡Qué impotencia! _**

Tú me devolvías la mirada y expresabas un: "**_No te entiendo…. Qué más quieres que haga"_**. Comprendo, sé que fui obvio en mi posición de guardar en secreto nuestra latente cercanía, cuando la noche anterior en la oficina del director Saotome solté tu mano al tiempo que las luces se encendieron… No necesitaste palabras, no necesitaste siquiera una mirada…. Fui tajante: **_Aún no es tiempo de que los demás se enteren…_** Sin embargo, me era mucho más difícil a mi mantener la compostura ante estas situaciones, cuando siempre eres tú quien está rodeado de chicas, las cuales son alagadas por esas palabras vacías que tiras al viento, intentando agasajar esos corazones frívolos y llenos de esperanzas por un hombre que nunca tendrá ojos para ellas… Repudio tu actuar frente a ellas, repudio tu cercanía obtusa para con ellas, repudio tu forma de burda de fingir ser el hombre perfecto y deseado… Yo quiero… yo deseo que solo tengas ojos para mí… **_"Eres mi felicidad y mi única necesidad en la vida…"_** Acaso… acaso se refiere a….

-¡E-E-E-Esperen un momento, chicos!- Nanami me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.- Puede que no lo parezca, pero sé andar sola por las calles…- **_¿Dé que hablaba? ¡Ah! Cierto… el concierto de Hayato… estaba tan inmiscuido en mis pensamientos que había olvidado por completo cuál era la situación que todavía me mantenía en este sitio._**

-¿De verdad?- se cuestionó Tomochika-san.

-¡Claro! ¡Así que los veré luego!- dijo Nanami alegremente, para luego marcharse sin más. Ren, quien se hallaba de pie junto a Otoya, tomó asiento frente a mí, no sin antes darme una profunda mirada… **_Seguía preocupado… lo notaba…_** Otoya se acomodó a mi lado también con una expresión de preocupación en la cara…**_ Tal parece que Otoya también ha encontrado a alguien por quien dar unos profundos suspiros… _**Tomochika-san se disculpó con los presentes, pero dio cuenta de que tenía mucho trabajo y poco tiempo que perder, por lo que partió a su habitación para terminar con sus deberes.

-Me siento extraño ¿saben? – dijo Otoya, rompiendo el silencio en que nos habíamos quedado inmersos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Si te sientes extraño pues deberías ir a la enfermería…- dijo Ren, echándose en la mesa y situando sus brazos como almohada.

-¡No, no es ese tipo de "extraño"!- dijo Otoya sonriendo.-Mas bien….- agregó, volviendo a la seriedad.-…más bien, me siento confundido… Siento una opresión tan grande en el pecho. Me siento muy preocupado por… por… ¿Cómo… cómo sabes cuando una persona… pues….? ¿Cómo sabes cuando realmente quieres a una persona? ¿Cómo… como saber cuán importante para ti es esa persona…?- Ren se incorporó de la mesa, un tanto sobresaltado por la pregunta. Por mi parte, la coincidencia de mis inquietudes con las de Otoya me era casi irreal… y realmente prometedoras, dando cuenta que si no era yo quien respondía, sería Ren… **_qué conveniente posición era la mía…_**

-Ren... ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Ren me observó directamente, Otoya confuso, pasaba la mirada desde mi persona hasta la de Ren, sin intuir siquiera el porqué de nuestro vínculo visual.

- El cómo saber si realmente quieres a una persona no se sabe con exactitud, más bien se siente, se percibe, en la piel, en tu mente… en tu corazón…- Ren me seguía observándome de reojo, al tiempo que miraba directamente a Otoya, quien vislumbraba en su mirar cierto reflejo de admiración.- El hecho de querer no es una pregunta, sino más bien una respuesta a todo lo que ocurre, a todo lo que sientes y piensas por esa persona… El querer es ese sentimiento que te hace pasar noches despierto, te quita el apetito y te desespera en ocasiones pues no te sientes lo suficientemente apto para merecer a esa persona. El querer no son solo frases clichés, sonrisas al aire y regalos, el querer son miradas profundas, son gestos espontáneos… son sencillas palabras, pues no existirá presente más grande que el hecho de ver feliz a esa persona… No importa el lugar, no importa si es debido o no, no importa la gente que los acompañe o cuántos años hayan pasado para poder haber dado a conocer ese sentimiento que ha estado encasillado, no importa más nada si el querer es mutuo…- Habías dejado de observar a Otoya completamente, pues me dirigías a mi ese enceguecedor mirar, ese que no le importó cuan obvias podían ser las palabras dichas, ese que solo vio la oportunidad y disparó a mis inquietudes, haciéndolas añicos, destrozándolas y haciéndolas caer en el olvido.

-¿Tanto así?- dijo Otoya inocentemente. Por mi parte tuve que ahogar un nudo que se había apostado en mi garganta bebiendo un sorbo de té, que aún quedaba en mi taza… **_Sus palabras son tan directas… cómo podía ser tan ciego…. Ren me amaba, y me lo daba a conocer cada momento y en cada lugar…_**

-¿Masato, no lo crees así?- dijiste, mientras me sonreías de lado… **_Sabia jugada, la segunda respuesta la tendría que dar yo…_**

-Cerca estuviste Jinguji de dar una definición básica en lo que respecta al sentimiento "querer"- Ren rio profundamente… **_Mentía y él lo sabía… _**- Pero lo fundamental lo has dejado de lado… La importancia de esa persona... Esa importancia es intangible pero existe. El querer y la importancia van de la mano, pues son la fusión perfecta para la representación más grande de cariño que existe: El amor. – **_SI, Ren… estoy hablando de amor…_** Tus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues aquella palabra tan preciada para mí nunca ha salido de mis labios como palabra banal.- El amor es lo más íntimo y puro que se puede expresar de una persona a otra. Para la persona que lo quiera comprender, le será imposible….- Otoya dio a conocer una expresión de decepción.-… sin embargo, para la persona que verdaderamente lo siente, lo vive y lo comparte es un sentimiento sencillo, cálido, de raíces fuertes…- Otoya y Ren me observaba reflexivamente, como queriendo dilucidad y dar respuesta a los cuestionamientos propios con respecto a este profundo sentimiento.-… sin embargo,- continué.-…tiene un núcleo frágil e influenciable… El amor puede batallar contra todo y todos, pero si una de las personas con la cual compartes ese sentimiento comienza a cavilar su existencia, este se desmoronará fácilmente. El amor es bello, fraterno y esperanzador, pero solo cuando es…-miré directamente a Ren.- compartido con la persona adecuada.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Eres increíble, Masa-chan!- dijo Otoya, quien golpeó suavemente mi espalda, es un toque fraterno… **_Hubiese preferido que no lo hiciese…_**- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a escribir algo… tengo una idea que no puedo hacerla esperar… ¡Adiós y gracias!- Moví mi cabeza en un gesto de despedida, mientras que Ren meneaba su mano en el aire.

-Ma…

-Estoy bien, solo fue una molestia momentánea…- dije como respuesta. Sabía qué era lo que me preguntaría, por lo que solo me adelante a un cuestionamiento obvia.

-No, Masato…- Levanté mi cabeza y la cara de Ren estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de mi cara… **_Qué…_** No hubo más que pensar cuando los labios de Ren se posaron rápidamente en los míos, en un beso corto pero significativo. En el salón de estar solo estaban uno que otro estudiante, inmerso en su mundo… Eso había sido riesgoso… **_pero agradable a la vez._**

-Te amo…- dijiste, dando a relucir una expresión emocionada.

-Eres un niño…- dije en respuesta, sintiendo como mi cara aumentaba de temperatura.- tu solo reíste, mientras tomabas una de mis manos y hacías que prestase atención nuevamente en ti.

-¿Tu espalda está bien? Otoya te golpeó y pensé que…

Si… Estoy bien, solo… solo fue de momento…- dije, desviando mi vista hacia la evidente unión de nuestras manos.- Ren… hay gente y…

-¡Oh! Si, cierto… lo siento…- dijiste, sin dejar de sonreír. Estabas radiante, como hace mucho no te veía… ¿**_será por las palabras que dije hace un momento?…_**

-Quiero ir a la habitación, necesito descansar…- dije. Esa era mi invitación a que me acompañases. Me agradaba sentir la soltura de no tener que ser tan evidente con mis palabras para que me comprendieses completamente. Tú solo asentiste y agregaste:- _**Como tú quieras**_… Ahora comenzaba comprender cuál era tu referencia para decir que yo soy tu felicidad y tu única necesidad… Ahora comprendía que sí, de forma indirecta, me dabas a conocer tus sueños y objetivos: Tu objetivo principal era mi felicidad y tus metas, pues era estar siempre a mi lado… _**Ahora comprendía que tus ideales no estaban tan alejados de los míos como yo pensaba…**_

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la habitación, me acerqué a mi cama y me acomodé en ella… <strong><em>Mi primera intención era utilizar la tuya, pero estaba completamente deshecha…<em>**

-Cúbrete Masato. Comienzo a bajar la temperatura…- Miraste por la ventana y agregaste.- Me temo que lloverá ¡Buena decisión la tuya de no haber salido hoy!- dijiste alegre, acercándote hasta tu cama, en donde comenzaste a deshacerte de las albas sábanas que la cubrían… **_¿Tendrían vestigios obvios de lo que fue nuestro encuentro? Qué vergonzoso…_**

**_-_** Te ayudaré…- dije, incorporándome de la cama… **_A fin de cuenta, la mitad de la responsabilidad de "eso" era mío._**

-Tu descansa… puedo hacerlo solo.- Dijiste, observando críticamente… **_Cuan protegido me sentía por tu persona…_** Volví a recostarme, mientras te observaba hacer la tarea domestica básica.

Era tan extraño verte esforzándote por algo que, supuse, en tu vida habías realizado. Mientras lo hacías, tarareabas esa canción… esa que diste a conocer a la Academia completa por altoparlante. Con aquella profunda y melosa voz, a cada nota, un profundo descanso comenzó a hacerse parte de mi consciencia… **_Te veo y te percibo, mi añorado Ren… cantas para mí y consuelas mi sueño… _**Pronto tu sonoro tarareo cayó en el silencio, cuando caí en un profundo sueño.

_Entre mis sueños conseguí percibir cómo mi cuerpo era cubierto por una manta, que me brindó calor y abrigo para capear el frío que insistía en acabar con mi descanso… sin embargo, me fue aún más reconfortante cuando, por decisión inconsciente me volteé buscando mejor cobijo y a tientas me encontré con tu cuerpo. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y caí en la cuenta que dormitabas frente a mí, con una media sonrisa en los labios._

Sonreí, te vi y sonreí, pues me percaté que tu cama estaba ordenada y dispuesta para un descanso reparador, pero te aprovechaste infantilmente de mi descanso para poder dormir junto a mi… **_Qué niño eras Ren Jinguji…_**

Te observé por mucho tiempo, no supe cuánto. Tus labios, tu cabello, tus jóvenes facciones… **_¡Dios! Podría pasar años viéndote y no me agotaría en ningún sentido… En silencio y tranquilo te observé ¿Qué más podía pedir? El día ya comenzaba la cuenta regresiva y yo solo pedía a los dioses unos minutos más de este descanso, para poder contemplarte en la tranquilidad de nuestro cuarto, en la calma de mi cama, con la paciencia que me caracterizaba… Ren ¿Por qué me haces pensar de forma tan melosa? ¿Por qué mi actuar duro se disuelve ante tu presencia? ¿Quién soy realmente, el inflexible o el cándido? Dime Ren Jinguji, quién es el Masato de tus pensamientos… cuál es el que domina tus sueños y protagoniza de tus deseos… Dime Ren Jinguji, señor de las llamas que todo infunden, dime si soy yo a quien realmente amas o es a aquel vacío ser que se derrite por tus palabras y se entrega sin importar nada…_**

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear fuertemente en los vidrios de la habitación. Aquel ruido sordo despertó al adormecido pelinaranja, que rápidamente se desperezó y dijo:

- La lluvia ha llegado por fin…- te levantaste y acomodaste tus zapatos, al tiempo que virabas y me dabas a relucir una emergente sonrisa.- Iré por un café, ¿quieres algo?

-Un pan de melón…- dije, sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Asentiste y saliste raudo de la habitación.

**_¿Por qué te era tan fácil asumir tu nueva realidad? El aceptar mi amor por ti fue algo extraordinario, excepcional… pero tú… ¿lo tomas a la ligera? ¿O es que de verdad no te causa la mejor incomodidad?_** Volvían a nacer en mí, cuestionamientos irracionales. Uno tras otro, minuto tras minuto… **_La necesidad tiene cada de hereje ¿Y si tan solo estoy cubriendo una necesidad para Jinguji? No… pues si fuese por eso, existen muchas candidatas para ello… Además él dijo que nunca antes había estado con alguien ¿Y si mentía? ¿Y si solo lo hacía para tener nuevas experiencias?... ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué había tanta duda en mí? ¿Acaso esto es lo que sentía una persona que fue utilizada solo para…? ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Pero qué patéticos pensamientos he comenzado a tener! _**

-¡Ya llegué!- dijiste, cuando sorpresivamente entraste a la habitación.- La lluvia está copiosa… es mejor no salir de la habitación por un buen tiempo…- agregaste, mientras me sonreías de medio lado… **_Comprendí el doble sentido, pero no me hizo gracia… no ayudaba en mucho a los pensamientos que había tenido hace unos instantes._**

-Toma… tu pedido…- dijiste, cuando me alargaste el pan de melón.

-Gracias… - dije.

-¿No me darás recompensa?- dijiste juguetonamente… **_Era imposible que hicieses algo sin pedir otra cosa a cambio._**

-Pensé que podías hacer cosas solo por el hecho de ser gentil…- dije. Mi mirada era directa y no mostraba inflexión. Tu solo sonreías.

-El futuro presidente del grupo financiero Hijirikawa debe saber que nada es gratis en la vida…

-No me hace gracia tu comentario…- dije. Él sabía que de esa parte de mi vida no me era grato hablar o referirme siquiera.

-¡Vamos, solo era una broma!- dijiste, sentándote a mi lado.- ¿No me darás mi recompensa?- insististe.

-Y qué es lo que tú quieres que yo… - Como era de esperar, me besaste… **_Mi debilidad ¿Por qué juegas así de sucio?_**... Continué con tu abrasante unión, tomando tu mentón y haciendo por mi parte más profundo el beso… **_Odiaba sentirme sobrellevado por una situación, y esta no sería una excepción… _**Jugué unos segundos más para luego ser yo quien terminó con la acción.

Tú te quedaste ahí, expectante, sobrepasado por la situación, en donde fuiste tú quien pasivamente te dejaste llevar.

- Creo que iré a comprar más pan de melón…

-Idiota…- dije, mientras te empujaba suavemente, al tiempo que abría mi dulce y comenzaba a comerlo.

-No es ser idiota… Es amarte y querer todo de ti.- dijiste asertivamente, mientras te levantabas y caminabas hasta tu cama, te situabas en ella y comenzabas a leer una revista.

**_No supe que responder, no tuve más que decir… "Jaque mate" habías hecho en el tablero de mi corazón… "Jaque mate" y el juego comenzaba nuevamente… El impredecible Ren Jinguji lo volvía a hacer…_**

Intentaba leer un libro, pero me percaté que mi atención estaba contigo cuando caí en la cuenta que había leía por décimo tercera vez la misma línea… **_¡Rayos!... _**Te observaba de reojo y tú seguías en lo tuyo, inmutado, absorto… **_"No es ser idiota… es amarte y querer todo de ti…"_** Mi corazón latió rápido… cómo podía decir eso tan abiertamente…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de par en par y mis pensamientos se dispersaron en lo que fue un quiebre de la quietud de la habitación.

-¡Rayos, chicos! ¡No van a creer esto! ¡Miren esto!- Otoya entraba de sopetón a nuestra habitación, sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos tanto a Ren como a mí. Encendió la televisión para así dar a conocer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la pantalla, Shinomiya se presentaba con un aura completamente diferente a la que da a conocer a diario…. **_Había algo peculiarmente conocido en ese sentimiento de dominancia y ferocidad que brindaba a la vista… ¡Oh! Claro… cuando estaba junto a él, aquel día en la que interpreté mi canción… _**

-¿Qué está haciendo Shinomiya en el escenario?- pregunté.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!- exclamó Otoya.

-¡Ha!- dijo Ren a mis espaldas.- Esto se pondrá interesante…- Dabas a conocer cierta familiaridad con la situación… **_¿A qué se debía?_**

Shinomiya comenzó a interpretar una intensa canción, cargada de profundos sentimientos y furia reprimida… **_Era impresionantemente atrayente…_**

-Completamente intenso…-dijo Otoya, casi en un suspiro.

-Es como una persona completamente diferente.- dije. Me sentí observado por Ren, quien estaba a mi lado… **_¿Qué era lo pretendía ahora observándome así?... _**Veía cómo la sombra de cierto recelo se confundía entre su azulino mirar...- ¿Qué…?- él desvió su mirada antes de que yo terminara mi pregunta y observó nuevamente la pantalla, en donde la aparición de Kurusu-san y Nanami junto a Shinomiya, acabaron con la potente personalidad que daba a conocer el bipolar muchacho.

… No comprendí en su totalidad lo que acababa de ocurrir, tanto el cambio drástico de Shinomiya como la furtiva mirada de Jinguji.

-¿Creen que Nanami estará bien?..- dijo en tono desesperado el pelirrojo chico. Tanto Ren como yo lo observamos con cierta indiferencia ante su pregunta **_¿No sentía curiosidad por el cambio drástico de Shinomiya?_**- ¡Voy a llamarle por teléfono, cualquier noticia vengo a darles cuenta!- dijo. Y saliendo tal como entró, nos dejó a mí y a Ren sumidos en el más profundo silencio.

-¡Qué era esa manera de mirar a ese cuatro ojos!- Ren me observaba con cierto disgusto… **_Esto me estaba haciendo mucha gracia…_**

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué miraría yo a Shinomiya?

-Pues no lo sé, dime tú…

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Estas demente? ¿Quién me crees? Yo no ando viendo a cuanta persona se me pase por delante… Yo no soy… - mis palabras corrían más rápido que mis pensamientos… S**_e había encasillado_**- ¿Estas celoso?

-¡Pues claro que lo estoy! ¡No hay que ser un genio para dar se cuenta!- **_ No lo escondía… no le daba pudor decirlo… _**- Yo solo tengo ojos para ti… ¿Por qué no pedir que tú también los tengas para mí?

-Ren, ya basta… - dije, desviándome del tema…. **_Era exactamente lo que yo había pensado por la tarde ¿El solo tiene ojos para mí?_**

-¿Por qué habría de parar? – Dijiste, tomándome de un brazo.- Escúchame bien… Para mí no existe nada más que tu persona cuando pienso y hablo palabras de amor…-**_¿Amor? El realmente habla de amor así, tan liberalmente… aun tomando en cuenta que soy un hombre, al igual que él…_**- Tu estas en todo lo que yo hago, como inspiración, como fuente de esperanza, como luz a seguir… Así que por favor no pongas nunca más esa cara gruñona…-**_¿Se refería a cuando él estaba junto a Nanami? ¿Cómo que cara gruñona?...- _**_Mis ojos solo pueden ver el destellante azul que tal solo puede reflejar tu cuerpo… Mis ojos solo son para ti, Masato._

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuerte en las afuera de nuestra habitación. Gota a gota, con ese sonido sordo asincrónico del agua al caer, componía la banda sonora de lo que sería la música que acompañarían nuestra tarde… y nuestra noche. Así terminaba mi día, junto a ti como siempre… Sintiendo tu tacto en mi piel marcada a fuego por tus labios, siendo engullido por la fuerza de tu apasionado querer, saboreando tu boca insaciable, **_en un beso profundo con sabor a pan de melón y café._** ****


	11. La verdad absoluta

**UFF! UFFF! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFF!**

**Término de semestre en la universidad y no me queda vida social, ni familiar, ni cibernética... ni nada, la verdad...**  
><strong>Pero hay algo positivo en todo esto... (algo.. eso es lo bueno!)<strong>  
><strong>Actualizo...<strong>  
><strong>Me disculpo de antemano, si le capitulo es muy corto o tiene poco contenido... mil perdones... pero como inicialmente dije... la universidad y su término de semestre me tiene un poco... mal.<strong>

**Saludos a tod s, muchas gracias por leerme! disfrutes de un capitulo mas de su humilde servidora...**  
><strong>Mirai Suzuki!<strong>

**KANA-CHAN... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE!**

* * *

><p>Una noche inolvidable<strong><em>… aun siento tu piel en mi tacto y el sonido de tu voz resuena en mis oídos. Sí, no puede ser descrita de otra forma: una noche inolvidable…<em>** pero, la mañana fue metafóricamente hablando un golpe en la entrepierna.

[- ¡Vamos Masato, unos minutos más! Llegarás tarde de igual forma ¿Qué importancia tiene?- te decía mientras te halaba de la cintura para que volvieras a la cama, junto a mí. Tú insistías en dejarme, oponías tu máxima resistencia a mi agarre… **_Esto es divertido… _**Guardabas silencio, un silencio que yo interpreté como indecisión ante las dos chances: Las clases o romance…**_ ¿Cuál es tu decisión?_** carcajeé audiblemente ante este infantil juego… **_Te quiero junto a mí, siempre… _**

- Para mí si tiene importancia… - dijiste susurrante, al tiempo que disminuías la fuerza de tu obstinación y volvías a sentarte en la cama.

- ¿Qué cosa?- **_¿A qué respondía eso?_**

- Quiero que me sueltes… si me apresuro, no llegaré tarde. - **_¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_**

- ¡Ha, ha! Masato… -comencé a hablar socarronamente.- ¿No hablarás en serio? – No me observabas, pues estabas de espaldas a mí, pero aún sin ver tu cara sabía cuan severa era tu expresión… **_Ibas en serio._** Sin esperar respuesta de mis palabras, solté mi agarre y tú sin más caminaste raudo hasta el lavado, en donde te encerraste segundos después.

- Terco, severo con sus horarios y estricto con sus responsabilidades...- dije en voz alta mientras resoplaba.-… Esa combinación es dinamita pura, y yo jugando con ella como si fueran fuegos artificiales.

La puerta del lavado se entreabrió para dejar a la vista una severa expresión de Masato… **_¡Diablos! ¿Me habrá escuchado?_**

- No seas haragán y levántate de una vez… - **_¡Uf! Suerte la mía, el demonio matutino no escuchó mi queja… _**- Volvía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo y volvió a abrirla.- ¡Ah! Otra cosa… ¿Cuál es tu argumento para llamarme terco? Tú eres mucho más tozudo… en todo sentido de la palabra, si es que me entiendes…- Sonreíste de medio lado y volviste a cerrar la puerta.

Reí por lo bajo, mientras escuchaba correr el agua de la regadera. - ¡ERES UN DESCARADO! – exclamé juguetonamente, mientras comenzaba a despedirme de la pasividad de mi recamara.

Todo continuaba de maravilla. Saliste unos minutos después del baño y me apresuraste insistentemente para que entrara yo. Al igual que tú, tomé una ducha rápida quitando los vestigios visibles de nuestra última noche juntos, y salí para vestirme.

Cuando entré nuevamente a la habitación que en donde te hallabas, me percaté que estabas listo para partir, por lo que apuré mis movimientos para poder vestirme lo más rápido posible… **_Cuántas horas nos separarían nuestros deberes... quiero permanecer junto a ti todo el tiempo que sea posible._**

- Espero que tengas un buen día… - dijiste, hallándote cercano a la puerta y ya tomando el pomo de ella. Te despedías con la mano… **_con la mano_**… mientras yo acababa de abrochar mi pantalón. Aún me faltaba la camisa y por cierto, lo zapatos.

-¡Dame dos minutos y nos iremos juntos!- dije, acomodándome la camisa y comenzando a abotonarla.

De pronto, tu mirar se escabulló del mío y diste a conocer un sentimiento que yo bien conocía en ti: Incomodidad… **_ Y ahora qué es lo que le pasa…_**

- Preferiría partir solo… no quiero que…

- No quieres que qué…- dije un tanto molesto ante las indecisas palabras de Masato… **_¡Dios! Pero qué complicado que eres…_**

- Podrían… podrían sospechar si es que nuestra relación pasa de ser de "indiferencia con tendencia a roces" a "íntimos compañeros de habitación", frente a los demás… y en tan poco tiempo.- **_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_** Terminando de acomodarme lo que me quedaba de ropa e intentando ordenar mis ideas para no hacer explotar la latente dinamita que es mi bipolar amante, agregué finalmente cuando me acercaba hasta la puerta, en donde él se situaba.

- Y qué problema habría con ello… - dije, desafiante... **_Si, lo sé, él siempre ha sido el reservado, discreto con su sentir… La verdad es que ha sido tan cauteloso con sus sentimientos que en ocasiones había llegado a dudar de la veracidad de su sentir para conmigo… Sin embargo, el esconder algo que es tan latente a ser develado me es un tanto ingrato, más bien estúpido… ¿Por qué esconder lo obvio? ¿Para qué vivir en la oscuridad cuando la luz es más fuerte? ¿Para qué torturar más a aquellos sentimientos que han estado encasillados en nuestras almas por tanto tiempo? ¿Para qué?_**

- Cómo que qué problema habría con ello…- respondiste indignado ante mi comentario. – No sabes las repercusiones que puede causar esa decisión en nuestras familias, en nuestra reputación… en nuestra vida…

- No seas melodramático, Masato. Nada malo podría pasar si tú me tienes a tu lado y yo te tengo del mío… Nos protegemos el uno al otro… no hay nada más de que preocuparse…

- ¡Por favor Ren! ¿Es que no te has parado a pensar siquiera en lo que acarrearía todo esto sí se sabe antes de tiempo?-... **_¿Antes de tiempo? ¿Antes de qué?...-_** Tú… - me dijiste, mientras acercabas un acusador dedo a mi cabeza.-… no estás pensando con esto…- moviste tu mano hasta mi pecho.-… estás pensando con esto.- Me miraste con una sobrecarga de información reflejada en aquellos azulinos ojos… **_Miedo, indecisión, desesperación, rencor… hay tanto en ese mirar que no caigo en la cuenta cuál sentimiento es el que sobresale del otro. Todos se expresan con la misma intensidad… todos se han desbordado de tu expresiva vista, océanos de ideas inconclusas, fuente inagotable de sentimientos rotos… Masato ¿qué es lo que me estas escondiendo? ¿Qué es esta sensación de intriga que me está consumiendo? ¿Por qué tanta indecisión? ¿Por qué tanto miedo de expresar lo que sientes verdaderamente? ¿Es que acaso sientes desesperación por un presunto rechazo a tu decisión de amarme? ¿Es que acaso ese rencor va unido a la pasión que enciendo en ti? Dime, pues… que no termino de comprender tu posición…_**

-Ren… sé un poco más crítico con tu actuar, no seas tan obvio…- volviste a desviar tu mirada y agregaste:- _Es vergonzoso... Y desagradable_…**_ ¿Vergonzoso? ¿Desagradable? ¿Y me lo dices ahora?_**

- Si es una broma, pues no me está haciendo gra…

- Agradecería que te mantuvieses a raya cuando hubiese más gente a los alrededores… - **_¿A qué venía ese comentario? ¿Fue por lo de ayer? ¿Lo del beso en los comedores? _**

- Qué… Oye, si fue por lo de ayer…

- Que tengas un buen día… - dijiste, y sin más me dejaste en la habitación con un sinfín de repulsivos insultos y reclamos histéricos a causa de tu lunática decisión.

- ¡Carajo! Pero qué desagradable puedes ser por las mañanas…] ****

El recordatorio de esas hirientes palabras… _"Es vergonzoso… y desagradable"_**… **hacían de mi actual situación, un enjambre de sentimientos irascibles que querían acabar con todo a su paso... **_¿Es que hoy se levantó de malas o verdaderamente esos son sus pensamientos?_** **_¿Qué es eso de que pienso con el corazón y no con la cabeza? ¿Acaso el piensa con la cabeza cada vez que…? ¡Vamos Masato! Eres aún más complicado que cualquier mujer que he conocido… Qué es eso de mantenerme a raya cuando estemos cerca de los demás… qué es eso de pensar en el qué dirán… ¿Es que ahora te complica nuestra relación luego de que nos hemos entregado a las manos del otro, en todos los significados debidos e indebidos que tiene esa palabra? ¿Es que ahora te cuestionas lo que sientes? _**

**_Me es casi imposible pensar en la forma de poder controlar mis deseos de tenerte cerca mío cada vez que te tengo frente a mis ojos… Me es casi inevitable no pensarte a cada momento, cuando la codicia de poseer tu cuerpo palpita en mi corazón todo el día… Me es doloroso pensar que solo puedo estar junto a ti cuando estamos en la habitación, en la tranquilidad de mi recamara, rehuyendo de las responsabilidades y deseando en secreto que no te apartes de mí nunca jamás… Pero…_**

-Hay algo que tus canciones no tienen…- decía Ryuga-san a un cabizbajo Tokiya. Mi cabeza volvía de cierta forma la realidad en la cual me situaba: La sala de grabación nunca estuvo tan silenciosa. – **_Corazón…_**- Corazón… ¡Ha! Ironía, me decía internamente al tiempo que sonreía de forma melancólica… según Masato, lo utilizo de manera exagerada… **_¡Es que Masato me está pidiendo algo imposible! Cómo poder controlar esto que siento, cómo hacer que esta irrefrenable necesidad de amarte se detenga así nada más, porque tú lo hallas "vergonzoso y desagradable"… Me es desquiciante pensar que todos estos sentimientos, para ti son inocuos… ¡Cómo es que puedes controlarte de esa forma! ¡Dios, Masato! Me haces sentir culpa por hacer nacer en ti la incomodidad ¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué es que no quieres dar a conocer quién eres verdaderamente! ¡Dime porqué se te hace tan difícil asumir que me amas! Quiero respuestas de esos ojos que solo me brindan atisbos de lo que realmente sientes… Quiero más y más de ti, y tú… tú solo le das migajas a un león hambriento._**

**_No lo creo justo, no es respetable esa decisión unilateral. Tú me ordenas hacer algo que va en contra de mis principios, sin siquiera dar una causalidad a cambio… _**

**_Ya verás Masato cómo esa careta tuya de intransigente e insensible caerá bajo mis pasionales jugadas, esas que vivirán al filo del peligro, dejando la ventana abierta a la revelación de nuestro secreto a voces… Incitaré a tu alma a expresar esos sentimientos profanos que escondes con recelo, con mis acciones más provocadoras… Ya no habrá forma de encubrirlo, ya no habrán dichos que lo escondan, ya no habrá duda en tu mirar… Gritarás y exclamarás sin pudor alguno que me amas profunda e incondicionalmente… _**

**_Soy el siervo que doblegará al amo, soy quien te liberará de esas cadenas opresoras, soy quien acabará con la duda, porque en tu corazón y en tu alma yo soy la verdad absoluta… _**

-¡El siguiente! ¡Jinguji!... ¡JINGUJI REN! – Me sobresalté ante el alarido casi animalesco de Ryuga-san… **_¡Ah, claro! Ahora era mi turno de presentar mi trabajo... ¡Uh! Creo que volvería a tener problemas… a menos que…_**

-Tu trabajo, Jinguji… - Aquel hombre estricto, del que todos conocemos su demoniaco humor, me observaba críticamente al tiempo que extendía una de sus manos, esperando de mi parte la entrega de la tarea asignada en días anteriores… **_Tenía la intención de hacerla ayer por la tarde, pero… Masato encendió otras ideas en mi cabeza…_**

-No traje la composición escrita, no lo hallé necesario…- dije, mientras dirigía a entrar a la sala de grabación.

-¡Detente ahí Jinguji! Cómo es que lo harás… ¡Ni siquiera hay pista!- exclamaba enfurecido el crítico hombre.**_.. ¡bah! Pero qué fastidio… él sabe mucho mejor que cualquiera cuál era la solución…_**

-Cantaré a capella… - Fue mi respuesta obvia.

Todas las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia mí. Tokiya y Kurusu evidenciaban cierta intriga y molestia ante mi decisión…**_ Ya verán que no necesitaré de pistas ni partitura alguna para dar a conocer lo que verdaderamente siento… y lo que quiero que expreses por mí, mi silente Masato…_**

- Cómo crees que te salvarás de esta… ni siquiera tienes la letra.- dijo por lo bajo Kurusu, cuando pasaba a su lado al dirigirme hacia la sala de grabación.

- No hay necesidad, enano… La inventaré sobre la marcha. Será sencillo.- Dije, sonriéndole petulantemente… **_ Frecuentemente me es casi imposible ordenar y controlar mis pensamientos en tan solo unas cuantas estrofas… Pero, mi amor por ti es distinto: Mi amor por ti busca el orden, la estabilidad, la claridad y coherencia en sus acciones y dichos… Mi amor por ti intenta protegerte y adorarte como nunca nadie lo hizo por ti… Mi amor por ti te cubrirá con las sábanas de la música, te cobijará con el sonido de mis deseos y te confortará eternamente con mi irrefutable pasión…_**

**_Para mí no hacen falta pistas ni partituras para dar a conocer mis letras… Para mí, aquellas composiciones ya estaban escritas en tu piel, en tus labios, en tu esencia hace ya bastantes años… Yo solo debía hacerlas mías y clamarlas al son de nuestra latente necesidad mutua… _**

**_Mi deseo de expresión está impregnado en tu ser, mi inspiración en tu aroma, mi pasión en tu alma y aquel corazón que tan ingratamente injurias, está en tus manos… _**

**_Yo solo canto para ti, y solo seré escuchado por aquellos que comprendan a cabalidad mis sentimientos… Este deseo quiero que tú también lo percibas, que lo hagas parte de ti… Comparte conmigo ese amor que habita en ti. Masato, haz de mi solitario deseo, un deseo compartido… DOUBLE WISH _**

**_Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo_**

_[Ah! Es tan extraño… Te quiero demasiado, es insoportable!]_

**_Orera ga miteru yume ga ugokidasu_**

_[El sueño que hemos encontrado está dándose a conocer]_

**_Totemo kogoe sou na samuzora no hi mo_**

_[Incluso los días gélidos]_

**_Sugoku udaru youna So_**

_[Me parecen completamente sofocantes]_

**_Atsui hi mo!_**

_[Hace demasiado calor!]_

**_Tagai no taion de kokoro wa gutto_**

_[Al unir nuestras temperaturas]_

**_Sowayaka ni nareru You_**

_[Puede convertirse en algo muy refrescante]_

**_Want_****_!_**

_[Te quiero!]_

**_I Love You!_**

_[Te amo!]_

**_Itsumo honki itoshisa o mae ni shitara_**

_[Cuando este ferviente amor se presentó ante mi]_

**_Donna YATSU mo kitto kanawanai_**

_[Nada se le pudo comparar]_

**_Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo_**

_[Ah! Es tan extraño… te quiero demasiado, es insoportable!]_

**_Kono kimochi dake iroasenaide_**

_[Este sentimiento no se desvanece]_

**_Motto… Motto… Motto… Sono…_**

_[Más… Más… Más… Déjame…]_

**_Netsu o kanjisasete_**

_[Déjame sentir el calor!]_

**_Zutto… Zutto… Zutto… Tada…_**

_[Siempre… Siempre… Siempre… Simplemente]_

**_Shinjiteru_**

_[Yo creo en ti]_

**_Ore ni kureta sono yasashisa dake ga_**

_[Yo solo te daré felicidad]_

**_Fureru tabi omoi wa So_**

_[Cada vez que este sentimiento me embarga]_

**_Afurete!_**

_[Es desbordante!]_

**_Gyutto nigiri au te to te ni kimi o_**

_[Con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas]_

**_Kanjite itaisa You_**

_[Quiero sentirte]_

**_Need!_**

_[Te necesito!]_

**_I Love You!_**

_[Te amo!]_

**_Donna toki mo hanasanai hanashi wa shinai_**

_[Sin importar la situación, ya no podré aguantar por mucho más]_

**_Konna kimochi hajimete datta kara_**

_[Pues es la primera vez que percibo este sentimiento]_

**_Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo_**

_[Ah! Es tan extraño… Te quiero demasiado, es insoportable!]_

**_Furueru kurai dakishimetai yo_**

_[Quiero abrazarte, tanto que me hace temblar]_

**_Sotto… Sotto… Sotto… Sou…_**

_[Suavemente… Suavemente… Suavemente… Así…]_

**_Ore dake o mite ite_**

_[Solo me observas]_

**_Zutto… Zutto… Zutto… Tada…_**

_[Siempre… Siempre… Siempre… Simplemente]_

**_Aishiteru!_**

_[Te amo!]_

**_Itsumo miseru egao wa ore no yuuki sa_**

_[Esa sonrisa tuya siempre ha sido la fuente de mi valentía]_

**_Kimi o mamoru tame ni utau no sa_**

_[Yo canto para protegerte a ti]_

**_Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo_**

_[Ah! Es tan extraño…. Te quiero demasiado, es insoportable]_

**_Kono jounetsu wa honmono nanda_**

_[Esta pasión es verdadera]_

**_Kitto… Kitto… Kitto… Hora…_**

_[Sin duda… Sin duda… Sin duda… ¡Hey!]_

**_Shiawase ni suru kara_**

_[Me haces muy feliz]_

**_Zutto… Zutto… Zutto… Tada…_**

_[Siempre… Siempre… Siempre… Simplemente]_

**_Aishiteru! _**

_[Te amo!]_

**_Si, ahora lo reafirmaba…. Mi amor por ti es una fábrica infinita de canciones versadas en honor a tu ser… Son mis sentimientos los que están impregnados en esas palabras… Son tus jugosas, codiciadas y suplicantes frases las que se dieron a relucir en esta canción._**

**_La emoción de poseerte, de dar a conocer que has sido mío… que sigues siendo mío, pero que sin embargo debo acallarlo y solo contentarme con mirarte entre la multitud, están acá… Tan potente, tan evidente, tan abierto, que me sorprendería que tan solo la minoría de los oyentes comprendiera lo que doy a conocer entre líneas._**

**_Masato, no sabes cómo espero que esta canción te incite… Necesito ver tu expresión cuando escuches esta carta de invitación a la revelación que hará caer aquel manto de incertidumbre que cumbre tus sentimientos…_**

**_Yo canto para ti, siempre lo he hecho. Pero esta vez, será distinto. Yo quiero que tú cantes para mí, pues ya no sacian mis ganas de oírte aquellos dulces delirios nocturnos que crean tus susurrantes labios, enrojecidos por la ardiente pasión que te obsequian los míos. Ya no me basta con oír esas profundas sonatas que regalas a mis receptivos oídos que, acompañadas de mi nombre, proclamas una y mil veces. Ya no me basta con que crees un sensual concierto con tus apabullantes y armónicos alaridos cada vez que me sumerjo en la intimidad de tu cuerpo, pues… yo quiero que cantes para mí, que me entregues tu alma desnuda, así tal como te la he entregado yo… Quiero estremecerme a causa de tus notas, quiero desfallecer entonando tus melodías… Quiero morir en el éxtasis que me entregarán tus emociones para así poder disfrutar eternamente de aquel esquivo amor que tanto custodias._**

**_Quiero que cantes para mí, Hijirikawa Masato… para que así, al filo de la mentira piadosa puedas decirme sin miedo: "Te amo"_**

-Jinguji... Tu canción es…- Todos los presentes me observaban con una expresión de sorpresa, teñida con algo más… **_¿Es que acaso Kurusu está sonrojado o era mi parecer?_**

-Tu canción es…- Ryuga-san volvía a titubear.- Sofocante… Pasional…- sonreí triunfal **_¿La habrán grabado…? Necesito una copia de ella…_**

-pero…- **_¿pero? ¿TIENE UN PERO?_**- Esto, sin lugar a dudas es un dueto…-**_ ¡WOW! Ya lo ves, Masato… hasta inconscientemente pienso en ti… _**

-si… también comparto la idea.- reafirme.

-Es una lástima… La canción requerida era un single. No cumpliste con el objetivo de la clase, por lo que...- **_¡Pero qué sandez era esa!_**

-¡Ha! Ryuga-san…- dije burlonamente. – Ahora lo menos importante es aquello.- Salí de la sala de grabación y me acerqué al panel de control.- ¡Hey, tú! Me grabaste, ¿verdad?- dije, dirigiéndome al hombre que estaba con audífonos. Este respondió un tanto temeroso, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes darme una copia?

-¡Jinguji Ren! Qué es lo que pretendes…

-Es un dueto ¿no? Pues entonces iré a buscar a una pareja y ya está. Ustedes nos tienen acá para llegar a ser ídolos ¿no? Entonces qué les debería importar un sencillo incumplimiento a los objetivos de clase. Mi canción es buena, y lo sabes muy bien… Solo debo ir a buscar al candidato para hacer la segunda parte y ya está…

-Eres tan…- **_Me temo que he comenzado a acercarme peligrosamente al punto crítico de la paciencia de Ryuga-san_**…- ¿¡Crees que podrás encontrar una persona así de la noche a la mañana!? ¡Se necesita ver el repertorio de cada uno, la armonía en las voces...! ¡La unión entre sus cantos debe de ser…!

-Perfecta, lo sé.- **_Ryuga-san, no sabes cuán perfecta es la unión de nuestras voces con la persona que tengo en mente._** – Ya se con quién deseo cantar…- **_Deseo, anhelo y espero que acepte…_**

-Eso lo debemos concluir nosotros. Como tutores y guías de los futuros ídolos, es nuestro deber…

-Deseo cantar junto con Hijirikawa Masato, de la Clase A…- dije, sin miramientos.

Alguien detrás de mí chasqueó los dedos, y exclamó: ¡Ha! ¡Lo sabía!

Me volteé solo para hallarme con la expresión de desconcierto de Tokiya, quien observaba a un emocionado Kurusu. Aquel rubio enano me estaba escrutando con la mirada… me observaba socarronamente, como queriendo decir: _**Ya comprendí todo…**_

Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda… _**¿Es que Kurusu ya lo comprendió? ¿Cómo así? ¿Cómo tan simple? Sabía que aquel chico era quisquilloso, y además… No hay que ser un genio para dar cuenta de la obviedad de mis sentimientos hacia Masato… **_

_**¡Masato! Uh! Esto iba mal… Si es que era cierto que el pequeño intuitivo había deducido a cabalidad lo que sucedía entre mi compañero de habitación y yo, solo había una afirmación que se me venía a la cabeza: Masato va a matarme… **_

Tan solo llevaba unas cuantas horas con aquella bendita restricción de acercarme a ti y hablar de lo nuestro, cuando ya di a conocer mis sentimientos sin pudor alguno en frente de compañeros y profesores, sin tomar en cuenta que uno de ellos se había percatado de todo… _**eso creo…**_

_**Me temo que he hecho esto solo para llevarte la contaría… Ahora comprendo cuando me decían que el ser un niño malcriado me traería problemas en el futuro.**_

Las clases habían terminado por hoy. Era momento de comer, pero la necesidad de verte era mucho más fuerte que mis deseos de saciar mi hambre, por lo que me dirigí hasta tu salón para tan solo divisarte… **_"Agradecería que te mantuvieses a raya cuando hubiese más gente a los alrededores" ¡Ha! Como tú lo dijiste, soy muy tozudo… en todo sentido de la palabra._**

-¡Ren-sama! ¡Ren-sama! ¿Buscas a alguien?

-¿Buscas a alguien, Ren-sama?

-¿Quieres comer con nosotras, Ren-sama?- Mi objetivo de búsqueda era solo uno y las distintas voces que interrogaban mi actuar, me eran indiferentes… No había nada más importante que ver tu rostro y… entregarte el CD con la canción grabada. Esa canción que esperaba con ansias que se convirtiera en "nuestra" canción.

-¡Ren-sama! ¿Te diriges a la clase "A"?- exclamaba una voz masculina que torpemente imitaba la de una mujer, acompañando los estridentes chillidos de las chicas que se interponían en mi camino.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, no ¿Kurusu? ¿No habrá alguien que te espera por esos lados?- dije, mientras lo observaba de reojo. El bajo chiquillo se sorprendió ante mi insidioso comentario, declarando aún más su nerviosismo cuando un suave tono rosa comenzó a divisarse en sus mejillas… **_Si lo mío con Masato era de por si un poco evidente… Lo que existía entre Kurusu y Shinomiya rallaba en la obviedad…_**

-Q-qué hay con eso… - agregó titubeantemente el ya amoratado chiquillo. Reí por lo bajo… **_Es un exagerado…_**

-Pues nada, solo quería ver tu reacción… solo eso.- dije irrisoriamente, mientras continuábamos nuestro camino, en medio de la muchedumbre, hasta la clase "A".

-… Supones cosas que no son.- dijiste, con un poco de rencor matizado… **_¿Cosas que no son? ¿Es que acaso me está tomando el pelo?_**

-¿Y porque tan molesto? ¿Acaso quieres que ocurran otro tipo de cosas?

-¡Ah… yo…!- **_¡Justo en el clavo!_**

-Ha...- **_¡Vaya, vaya! Pero qué sorpresa, el pequeño rubio quería conocer los juegos de adultos…- _**Tal vez si practicas más tu voz femenina, podrías ser un poco más…

- ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, REN!- gritó al borde del colapso el sulfurado chiquillo… **_ ¡Estas de broma! ¡Este chico era un histérico!_**

-Ha-ha-ha… guarda la calma- le dije, palmeándole el hombro para que se tranquilizase un momento. La gente que caminaba contigua a nosotros observaba extrañada al hiperventilado Kurusu… **_A este paso no llegaríamos a tiempo al salón de la clase "A"… Masato, aguarda un poco. _**– Caminemos, mientras despejas un poco tu mente ¿quieres? Necesito llegar a tiempo a… - guardé silencio… **_¡Rayos!_** **_Había hablado de más._**

Kurusu Syo me miraba con una sonrisa triunfal reflejada en la cara.- Así que yo estaba en lo cierto ¿no?- Lo miré directamente… **_Ren, no muestres indecisión… mantente fuerte…_**- No sé a qué te refieres… - dije fríamente, al tiempo que apuraba mi paso, dejando al sonriente chiquillo unos metros más atrás… **_¡Uh! Sigue así…_**

-¡Sabes muy bien a que me refiero!- exclama el chico, que corría a mis espaldas para alcanzar mi amplio tranco.- "**_Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo…_**" Ardientes pensamientos del playboy número uno de la Academia… Sería una desgracia que tu extensa fanaticada se enterase que esas fogosas letras están dedicas ni más ni menos que a un hom…- Me giré rápidamente sobre mis talones para así acallar la boca del pequeño hablador con una de mis manos… **_Mi corazón latía al 1000% ¿Qué es este sentimiento?... ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? Masato… ¿es esto lo que sientes al solo pensar que nuestro secreto podría ser revelado? Temo… si, temo… pero no es a que sepan de lo nuestro… Temo por las consecuencias que acarrearía en nuestra relación el hecho de haber roto aquella promesa tiránica que habías escrito en mi conciencia… ¿Qué es lo que harías si es que nuestro secreto sale a luz? ¿Lo negarías?... Dime qué es lo que harías Masato… La duda me está matando..._**

- No continúes fastidiándome...- dije con un tono amenazador impropio… **_¿De dónde vino eso?_**- Quitaré mi mano de tu boca y agradecería que te mantuvieses en silencio el resto del camino… - La expresión de Kurusu, que en un principio denotaba cierta sorpresa, rápidamente pasó a extrañeza, para después vislumbrar un desatado rencor.

Esos drásticos cambios en sus infantiles facciones habrían tenido un poco de coherencia si hubiese sido a mí a quien él estuviese observando, sin embargo, esos afeminados ojos miraban a algo o alguien que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

-¡Suéltame!- Kurusu apartó enérgicamente mi mano de su boca y salió disparado hacia el lugar donde tenía puesto sus ojos hace un instante. Me volteé lentamente, un tanto extrañado por el drástico cambio de Kurusu y por… **_¡Alto ahí! ¡Qué carajos hace Shinomiya con Masato! _** Unos metros más delante del lugar en donde me encontraba estaba el pequeño rubio, observando boquiabierto la misma escena… **_¡Ok! ¡Está bien! No tenía nada de malo que estuviesen juntos, caminando naturalmente por el pasillo, luego de salir de clases… conversando tal vez de lo sucedido en ella ¡Son compañeros, qué tenía de malo! Pero… no me había percatado ¿siempre es así o es que yo los veía que caminaban demasiado juntos? ¿Era mí parecer o es que Masato le habla locuazmente a ese "cuatro ojos"? ¿Es mi parecer o es que Shinomiya reía por los dichos de MI Masato? ¿Es mi parecer o es que ambos están disfrutando de la compañía del otro?... ¿POR QUÉ ES QUE ÉL SI PUEDE ESTAR A TU LADO Y CONSENTIRTE, ESCUCHARTE, SONREIRTE Y DISFRUTARTE SIN RESTRINCCIÓN ALGUNA? Eres tan injusto Masato… _**

- Masato…- intenté exclamar, pero mi garganta se encontraba enmudecida ante la ingrata postal que me mostraba mi amado peliazul… **_Injusto, eres injusto… _**-Masato… - volví a susurrar tu nombre.

-¡NATSUKI!- Fue Kurusu Syo el que si reaccionó. El alto chico de sonrisa fácil observó en todas las direcciones buscando a la persona que lo había llamado.

-¡Oh! ¡Syo-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por acá? – dijo Shinomiya, acercándose al furioso pequeño.

-Vámonos. Es hora de almorzar… no quiero hacer fila para comprar.- dijo el chiquillo comenzando ya a caminar en dirección hasta los comedores.

-¡Espera, Syo-chan! He quedado con Masa-chan para comer y… ¡Oh, pero mira que tamaña coincidencia! ¡Ren, cómo estas!- dijo Shinomiya, al tiempo que me saludaba enérgicamente meneando una mano. Yo solo le respondí con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza… **_Mis ojos solo están orientados para la pensante figura que estaba al fondo del pasillo, enmarcada por una postal grisácea que lucía una de las amplias ventanas. _**

**_Tu tez blanquecina reflejaba esa cabizbaja apariencia que tenía el día ¿Estarás bien? Esa mirada perdida, divisaba la nada y encasillaba todo a la vez… Esa mirada que lo dice todo y a la vez nada… Esa mirada cargada de tus sentimientos insociables, esa mirada en la que tantas veces me perdí de niño y de igual forma, ahora de adolescente… esa mirada fue la que sin darme cuenta se posó en la mía, en un encuentro que duró una eternidad. Mientras los otros ambiguos amantes se profesaban disculpas y disgustos por igual, Masato y yo nos perdíamos en el tenue contacto visual que habíamos iniciado en un momento que ya ni siquiera recuerdo… _**

**_Circulaba gente en medio de nuestro lazo, conversaciones ajenas y uno que otro saludo casual… pero eso no era excusa suficiente para dejar de mirarte y que me mirases…_**

**_Yo estaba molesto y te lo hice sentir… Tu ceño se frunció y amagaste un movimiento con tu cabeza, como queriéndome decir "No me observes así o me iré…" Ante tu amenaza, caí en la desesperación de perderte de vista nuevamente, y me acerqué a ti tan solo un paso… Fue solo un paso y el lazo que tú mirar y el mío habían hecho, comenzó a flaquear. Negabas con la cabeza de una forma sutil… "No lo hagas" Fue sencillo de comprender, pero muy difícil de aceptar… Masato, quiero acercarme a ti, tenerte en mis brazos… Quiero sentir como tus brazos se ciñen en mi espalda, quiero sentir cómo deseas mi cercanía, quiero adueñarme nuevamente de esa gélida pasión que desbordas en tus románticos suspiros… Quiero… lo quiero todo de ti…_**

**_-_** ¡Masa-chan! ¡Lo siento!- decía Shinomiya, mientras se acercaba al inmutado Masato… **_ Y tu mirada se despidió de la mía de la forma más cruel: Llenándola con la figura de otra persona…_** No comprendía muy bien lo que el despistado chico le comunicaba a Masato, pero por su expresión corporal pude deducir que estaba dando de baja la invitación que le había extendido a Masato… **_Kurusu juega muy bien… _**Masato solo asentía con la cabeza, no dijo palabra. Se despidió del alto chico, el cual tiempo después desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo, junto a un sonriente Kurusu.

Los pasillo se hallaban vacíos, nada más quedaban unas cuantas chicas rondando y el inmóvil Masato al final del pasillo… **_Masato volvió a observarme y girando la cabeza rápidamente me dio un último y prometedor mensaje: "Sígueme…"_**

Lo seguí por mucho tiempo, por un entramado interminable de pasillos y puertas cerradas... Lo seguía de lejos, a unos 10 metros de diferencia… **_El marcaba mi camino, y yo como un perro lo seguía… _**Finalmente entró a una de las salas de un ala de la academia en la cual nunca había estado. Al entrar en ella, cerré la puerta tras de mí y lo observé: Serio y formal como siempre… **_Eres dolorosamente bello_**…

-Dime Masato, porqué tanto misterio…

-Qué hacías cerca de mi salón.- fuiste puntual. Seguías lejos de mí, seguías distante y frío… Cruzaste tus brazos, expectante a mi respuesta y desafiándome con la mirada… **_Aquí no hay broma que tenga aceptación…_**

- Quería verte y entregarte…

-Fui claro… Cuando estemos frente a la presencia de los demás…

-¡Es que ese es el problema! ¡Tú fuiste claro! ¡Qué hay de mí! ¿Mi parecer no tiene peso en este tipo de decisiones?

-Baja la voz, Ren…

-¡Tsk!- **_Me estoy hartando… _**- ¡Intentas controlarlo todo! ¡Tapar el sol con un dedo! Masato, yo no controlo esto que siento… - me acerqué hasta Masato rápidamente y lo ceñí de los brazos.- ¡Dime pues, cómo es que lo haces tú! ¡Cómo puedes controlarte de esta forma incluso ahora…!- me acerque hasta su cuello y le susurré melosamente en el oído.-… cuando no hay nadie presente.-

-No… Ren…- esas susurrantes suplicas que vienen cargas de un deseo contenido no hacían más que incitarme cada vez más. **_Masato, ardes… ardes y no lo quieres asumir… Tu alma vibra en sincronía con la mía, vigorosamente, incitantemente, sin pudor… sin freno… _**

-¿De verdad quieres que no me acerque a ti cuando estemos junto a los demás? – seguía susurrándote candentemente… profundo y sofocante. Me acerqué más aún al quiebre de tu cabello y tu piel, con la intensión de probar tu piel, pero insistías en esquivar mis fogosas jugadas, alejándote de mí y encasillándote ingenuamente entre una de las paredes de la habitación y mi cuerpo… deseoso de ti y la bendita expresión de tus sentimientos.

- No te acerques… no lo hagas…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué excusa encontrará el joven Hijirikawa para que el tozudo Jinguji no lo hostigue así?- ronroneé, mientras me alejaba de su cuello y volvía mi mirada a la suya. **_Ardías… Ardías como el fuego…_**

- Estamos muy cerca de los salones de clases y… podría… podría…- tus ojos se perdían entre mi mirar y mi boca… **_¡Vamos Masato! Expresa, dime qué es lo que quieres… qué deseas… qué sientes… qué es lo que anhelas… Yo te lo daré…_**

-¿Podrían estar cerca…? ¿"los demás"? – dije, suspirando esas últimas palabras a tan solo un centímetro de tu entreabierta boca... **_¡Rayos! Yo también estoy sintiendo demasiado calor…_**

-Si… -decías balbuceante. Tus ojos destellantes solo tenían visión para mis labios, deseosos de los tuyos.

-Entonces…- dije, mientras relamía mis labios de una manera lasciva…- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Yo…

-Tu qué, Masato… - apoye mis brazos a ambos lados de tu cabeza, encasillándote totalmente entre mi cuerpo y la alba pared… **_Esto iba muy mal… ya no podía soportar la excitación que sentía al ver a Masato tan dispuesto… Pero tenía que controlar esta situación hacia mi favor… _**

- Yo quiero… - Masato comenzó a estrechar aún más la poca distancia que nos separaba el uno del otro.

-Termina esa frase… dime qué es lo que quieres…

- Yo…- Tan solo unos milímetros más y… **_¡Me odiaré toda la vida por haber hecho lo que estoy a punto de hacer!_**

- Eso es lo que pasa Masato…- dije, al tiempo que me alejaba de peliazul… **_¡Dios! ¡Qué carajo he hecho! ¡Jinguji Ren, eres un completo imbécil!... Todo sea por el hecho de que Masato demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos… o algo parecido. – _**No puedes dar a conocer lo que realmente quieres…- Masato me observaba pasmado, incrédulo ante mi sucia jugada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntaba Masato… **_Creo que esto no saldrá como lo planee…_**

- Te he explicado gráficamente qué es lo que me has hecho sentir hoy en la mañana cuando me dijiste que no podía acércame a ti…- No vi venir lo que aconteció después… Masato ciñó sus manos en el cuello de mi camisa y me llevó hasta la misma pared en donde yo lo había mantenido acorralado por unos minutos.

- No existe… - **_Masato estaba… ¿Masato estaba sollozando?_**

-¿No existe? – No comprendí aquella incompleta afirmación.

- No… no existe una forma de frenar esto… No encontré una solución para poder estar a tu lado sin sentir este deseo de… - Me observó directamente a los ojos… **_Si, estaba llorando… Qué manera más sentimental de desbordar emociones… Esto es un estallido de emociones contenidas… Masato, creo que he comenzado a vislumbrar aquella desconocida expresión detrás de la gélida careta. Frente a mí tengo al sensible y frágil Hijirikawa Masato, el que todo lo sufre y calla, el que todo percibe pero esconde, el que ama… pero teme… _**-… Tengo miedo, Ren… Siento miedo de esto que siento… Porque es tan fuerte, tan avasalladoramente persistente, tan desquiciante que ya no sé quién soy… Me he convertido en dos personas… En aquella que doy a conocer frente al resto y esta, esta que tan despreciablemente te estoy demostrando ahora… -**_ ¿Despreciablemente? ¿Cómo es que no me percaté? La lucha interna de Masato entre sus principios morales, sociales y familiares era tan desgarradora que comenzaba a atentar contra la integridad de su alma… Fui tan ciego para no ver el sufrimiento de mi amado, fui tan sordo para no escuchar su llamando de auxilio que vociferaba enardecidamente desde los pensamientos más oscuros de su casta alma… Fui un egoísta al pensar en el deseo individual cuando ya desde hace un tiempo, he de pensar en un deseo mutuo… _**

**_Mi canción lo dice, el deseo compartido… un futuro, juntos…_**

**_-_** No tengas miedo de lo que sientes… Cree en tu corazón, hasta el fin del mundo, mi terco Masato…- Antes de que yo siquiera pudiese pensar en besarte, tus labios ya estaban posados en los míos, disfrutando de ese calor que te enloquece.

Disfruté de tu suave beso, disfruté del liviano tacto de tus manos en mi espalda… disfruté del recorrido que hicieron en ella hasta llegar a mí cabello… **_Me encanta cuando jugueteas con mi cabello…_** Disfruté en la forma en que gratamente llevabas la situación, tan calmadamente, de una forma pausada y condescendiente… Disfruté en la forma que pasivamente robabas mi consciencia, haciéndome parte de un mundo en donde todo perdía el sentido lógico… Había caído nuevamente en las redes del hombre santo, en la absorta pureza, en ese amor indubitable que aún permanece acallado por aquella esquiva boca de mi apasionado amado…

**_Solo un poco más, mi testarudo Masato… ya solo falta que exclames ignominiosamente tu deseo más profundo, tu sentimiento magno, el causante de tu delirio, el general del batallón de tus emociones… Ya solo falta que tu dulces labios pronuncien aquella frase que en numerosas ocasiones se ha extraviado en tu garganta y muere en la deriva de nuestras acciones…_**

**_Te amo… te amo espero escuchar fuerte y claro de aquella boca egoísta que siempre ha encontrado en la mía el placer del amor hecho verbo. _**


	12. La sombra del Amante

**Mil disculpas...  
><strong>Fue una sequía considerable de ideas... Mil perdones, no sé que decir la verdad  
>Bueno, después de mucho, pude concretar el chap!<br>Espero que lo disfruten...  
>Suzuki Mirai<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: La sombra del Amante.<strong>

La oscuridad de la noche cobijaba mi adormilada figura y su hálito sereno, abochornado por algunas amenazadoras nubes, era la compañía necesaria para darle descanso a mi inquieta mente…

Hoy por la tarde, Ren Jinguji volvió a poner en jaque mi entereza, mi rectitud… mi fuerza de voluntad, y yo… yo…

**_Caí de rodillas ante la seducción inconmensurable de ese adónico ser. Caí rendido ante su seráfica imagen que premeditadamente ha embriagado mis sentidos y me ha llevado a adorarlo cual Dios pagano. _**

**_Caí pues fui iluso, un idiota al pensar que podía ir en contra de la irreverente decisión de mi corazón, de la inquebrantable ley de mi alma, de la necesidad mortal de mi cuerpo…_**

**_Caí pues lo ambiciono en mente y cuerpo, caí pues mi carácter ya no puedo ir en contra de esto que siento, esto que vivo… esto que sufrió, en silencio, en soledad, en la obscuridad…_**

**_Ren Jinguji, flagelas cada orden lógica que implanto en mi mente. Eres ese deseo que corrompe insulsamente el significado que lleva mi nombre. "Masato", el hombre recto, el hombre puro… ¡Ha! Una ironía… el solo verte hace que mi cuerpo arda con el más sátiro deseo. Esa fogosa intensión tuya, encarnada en tus labios, en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa provocativa… ¡Ha! Una ironía más, "el hombre puro"… mi cuerpo completo está mancillado por el pecado del placer… Yo, el temple inquebrantable ha besado de rodillas, los pies del alma enardecida que abraso la mía, el que difuminó mis sueños y enloqueció mis ideales… _**

**_¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué es esto! ¡Qué es esta sensación de desesperación que me envuelve cada vez que el recuerdo de su rostro llega a mi mente! ¡Porqué es que no concibo pensar más allá que en la remembranza de su tacto en mi piel! ¡Por qué es que la temperatura de mi cuerpo cambia por el solo hecho de escuchar su profunda voz! ¡Por qué es que mis sueños más importante, mis deseos más imperantes han quedado en segundo plano cada vez que ese hombre acaricia mi cuerpo, hace suya mi esencia y conquista mi intimidad! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ayúdame, por favor! Me siento desolado, me siento sobrellevado por esta situación…_**

**_Estoy al tanto de mis responsabilidades, estoy al tanto de mis acuerdos y decisiones… pero este hombre, este hombre se ha impuesto en mí aun sin yo dar cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos… _**

**_Me abruma pensar en ello… ¿Si yo no sintiese por él, de igual forma me hubiese hecho suyo? A fin de cuentas… ¿Él sabrá de mis sentimientos? Está bien, nos hemos besado, dormido juntos, "lo hemos hecho", pero… yo nunca le dicho verdaderamente que…_**

Me incorporé de la cama, sobresaltado por mis propias conclusiones... **_¿Acaso eso es lo que espera de mí?_** **_¿Una verdadera respuesta?_**... Me acerqué a mi mesa de trabajo, en donde tenía dispersas cada una de las composiciones y letras de canciones que habían sido dedicadas secretamente al ausente personaje pelinaranja.

-¡Rayos!... –dije frustrado. Esta tarde había quedado con Shinomiya para poder hacer los arreglos pertinentes a la canción "Most Fortissimo", sin embargo Kurusu y… Ren… **_¡Qué rayos tenía que ir a hacer allá! Lo único que conseguiste egoísta hombre, fue que me desbordara ¿no? Estabas feliz, dichoso… Me atrapaste en tus redes nuevamente y yo, un masoquista empedernido, disfrute de ello… Volviste a seducirme con tus toques, con tus susurrantes palabras… No tuviste compasión de mí, quien te regalaba un tierno beso, pues me tomaste entre tus brazos, me llevaste hasta la empolvada mesa de aquella aula y volviste a necesitar hacerte uno junto a mí. Invasivo como siempre, tenaz con tus movimientos, incorrupto con tu formidable deseo… Todo era como siempre, todo conllevaría al éxtasis seguro y requerido, pero…_**

[-Ma-Masato…- me decías entre jadeos, mientras hacías un movimiento exageradamente marcado al sumergirte en mi.

-¡A-ah! T-ten conside-¡ah!-consideración…-Yo ya no te observaba, mantenía mis ojos cerrados ante tan indulgente posición en la que me hallaba… **_Cuánto dolía… esto no estaba bien…_**

-Masato… Masato, mírame…

-N-no…

-¡Hazlo, por favor… no-no puedo si tú no…!

-¡AH! Ren… qué es lo que… - abrí mis ojos y te vi. Aquellos ojos que buscan su reflejo en mí, aquellos ojos en llamas, aquellos ojos desbordantes me sonreían y me agradecían por responder con los míos… **_¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Qué es este vacío que me deja tu mirada? _**

-Ya, yo ya…- Impacto. Ya no había dolor, ya no existía placer… fue impacto lo que me embargó hasta el momento final **_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué…?_**

-No… -dije inconscientemente, al tiempo que te empujaba desde tu pecho. Dolorosamente, saliste de mí rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?...- dijiste preocupado. Por mi parte, ignoré tus palabras… **_Tu mirada… en tu mirada solo estabas tú…_**

-Vete tu primero. Si nos ven juntos, y yo en este estado…- Ren sorprendido por mis palabras, se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Qué ocurrió? Masato…- te volviste a acercar a mí. De mí solo recibiste una severa mirada recriminatoria, que como era obvio, no entendiste…

-¡Vete de una vez!- exclamé sin pensar… **_Si, estaba molesto… pero aún no concluía muy bien el porqué_**.

-Pero… ¿estarás bien?- Me observaste francamente preocupado… **_Qué ironía, sabiendo que fuiste tú el causante de mi pesar… _**

-Solo vete…- volví a pedírtelo… **_Esto iba muy mal… La emoción contenida del momento quería darse a relucir en un incómodo llanto… _**

Arreglaste tu ropa, tu cabello y volviste a observarme, luego metiste tu mano al bolsillo de tu pantalón y te acercaste a mí…

-Hay algo que quiero…

-Hablaremos en la tarde. Que tengas un buen resto de día… - dije cortante, al tiempo que abrías tus ojos sorprendido y asentías, desviando la mirada.

-Igual para ti, Masato…- tuviste la intención de acercarte y besarme, lo supe, lo percibí… lo leí en esos engreídos ojos que expresan la conveniencia de tus sentimientos, pero te arrepentiste poco después. Moviste una mano en son de despedida y en un silencio incómodo saliste del salón.

**_Sé que no comprenderías tu error si yo no te lo daba a conocer… sé que fui injusto y solo pensé en mi conveniencia al tratarte de esa forma… pero, esos ojos solo me dieron a conocer una verdad que tal vez tu desconocías de ti mismo, una verdad que había pasado por alto a causa de la ceguera que me causa tu deslumbrante personalidad… _**

**_Yo no me vi reflejado en tus ojos, tan solo te vi a ti… en un reflejo egocéntrico, en un amor insano que solo busca la conformidad propia, en un enamoramiento enfermizo de tu reflejo, que busca solventar tu reprimido deseo de ser querido, de ser amado, de ser el centro de atención para cuanto persona exista… ¡Ah, Ren Jinguji! Ya verás, cómo es que amor que profesas tan abiertamente por este ser, caerá en una cavilación oscura, en una interrogante asesina, en la confusión profética que había embargado mis pesadillas… Ya verás, como es que eso que tu llamas amor verdadero, solo era una jugarreta de tus ojos obsesionados… ya verás cómo es que mi racionalidad tenía razón…_**

**_Ya verás cómo es que el que profesaba un amor sincero, no es más que un farsante, y que el único que encasilla un corazón ardiente de sentimientos es ni más ni menos que ese hombre que ha intentado renegar de ellos. Me presento, soy quien ha dejado la razón de lado y ahora ha sido engatusado por lo ilógico, soy quien profesa un sentimiento desconocido, percibido por muchos y vivido por pocos… Soy quien ahora comprende cuan ignominioso puede ser percibir "eso" sin ser reciproco, soy quien ahora comprende a cabalidad ese sentimiento esquivo, corrosivo y alarmantemente profundo… Soy quien ha comprendido verdaderamente qué es el amor, y junto con ello... tal vez, también he de comprender el amor no correspondido, el amor innoble, el amor egocéntrico… El amor de Ren Jinguji. _**

Un estruendoso golpe, producto de la puerta al abrirse hizo que me incorporar rápidamente y también que perdiera la profunda conexión que había iniciado con la revelación de mi sentir y las latentes señales que mi perceptivo inconsciente había leído en las pupilas de mi frívolo y eterno amado.

**_Oh! Tempestad de lujuria hecha hombre, poeta corporal de la pasión eterna, musa inspiradora del descontrol y el desasosiego. Tal como entraste violentamente en mi corazón, has llegado a nuestra habitación. Empapado hasta los huesos, respirando forzosamente y emitiendo una decisión que enardecía tu alma hasta límites invalorables._**

**_Eres la codicia de cualquiera, una bendición divina y la tentación más opulenta del demonio… Eres elixir de vida eterna y también la dosis letal del más eficaz veneno… Eres la dualidad de la vida, el que da y el que quita, el inmenso monumento a mi caída, a la renegación de mi nombre, de mi orgullo, el cuestionamiento de amor propio… Eres Ren Jinguji, el eterno rey de los castillos cimentados en las nubes._**

-Masato…- dijiste en un sonido entrecortado. Tu agitación era considerable… **_¿De dónde venía? ¿Por qué es que venía en ese estado tan deplorable?_**

-Ren… ¿estás bien?- dije, al tiempo que me dejaba mi cama y me acercaba a mi inmóvil interlocutor. Estaba temblando… **_podría enfermar_**… y en una de sus manos cargaba lo que parecía ser un CD.

-Y-yo necesito… - Ren comenzó a levantar indecisamente la mano en la cual sostenía el CD… **_Qué le ocurre_**…

-Después hablamos, ¿sí? Ahora vete a dar una ducha tibia. No sería bueno que enfermaras…

-¡No!- dijo alteradamente un nervioso Jinguji.-Tienes que escucharla…- Estiró la mano con el disco en ella, al tiempo que me observaba inquisitivamente. – Dices una y otra vez "hablamos en la tarde"… pues yo ya no quiero hablar, yo solo quiero que escuches…

- ¿Qué es… qué es esto? – dije, al tiempo que alargaba una mano para que me hicieras entrega de la caja que contenía el objeto en cuestión.

-Es un dueto…- dijo, mientras depositaba en mi mano el rectangular artefacto…**_ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Un dueto?_**- Quiero… quiero que cantes conmigo… quiero que cantes para mi.- Un shock embargó mi mente… **_Imposición de sentimientos, el soneto de la discordia, La tiránica letra de Ren Jinguji… _**Bajé la vista y la centré en ese peculiar objeto del que me había hecho entrega… **_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué he de hacer frente a tal dilema? ¡Quiero cantarte, si! Quiero darte a conocer lo que realmente soy, lo que realmente siento… pero… esta no es la forma, no es el momento, no debe ser así…_**

-Ren...

-Yo pienso… no, sé que tu voz es el complemento perfecto de la mía. Sé que nuestras almas vibran con la misma melodía… Yo quiero escucharte, quiero sentirte, quiero… Masato…- te acercaste a mí con un aura suplicante, con un deseo de reclamo de mis sentimientos, con un espíritu opresor, insistente y burdo, dejando atrás las puras emociones y castos sentimientos que hacen nacer a la música, la haz mancillado, la haz ensuciado con un deseo individualista, despótico y poco condescendiente con lo que profesas sentir… -Yo quiero que compartas este deseo conmigo…- **_yo… yo…yo… Me lo presentas así, sin duda, sin miramiento alguno… Te intentas imponer, que obedezca tus deseos… Esto me está irritando._**

**_Eran las palabras de siempre, esa tonalidad casual de siempre, la misma mirada destellante de siempre… Y aun así me sentía irritado ante la situación. _**

Te observé severamente, limité mi impulso de insultarte, de hacerte dar cuenta de tu insulso error, de intentar quitarte esa venda que llevas en los ojos hace ya un tiempo… Me detuve pues te heriría, profunda e irremediablemente, te heriría… **_Por mucho que estés equivocado en este momento, necesito saber si es que puedes darte cuenta de tus propios errores. Quiero que aprendas a enmendarlos antes de imponerte una solución… quiero que crezcas y que te transformes en la persona que tú quieres ser… Sí, estoy al tanto de ello…tu buscas aceptarte, pero no lo consigues… Intentas, recriminando a los demás, viendo el fallo ajeno, no aceptando el actuar del otro… Pero… ¿es que no ves? ¿Es que no entiendes? Los demás reflejan lo que verdaderamente eres tú… pues tus ojos cegados para el resto, solo ven tu forma de ser, tu forma de actuar, tu forma de amar… Eres el hombre enamorado de sí mismo, de sus defectos y virtudes… Eres una fantasía de amor y aún no lo comprendes… _**

**_Y yo, triste realidad… Me he enamorado de un hombre que solo vive para adorar su reflejo… Soy el hombre enamora de Narciso._**

Te observé con una sonrisa triste expresada en mis labios, rocé con mis delgados dedos los rebordes de tu rostro, empapando unas cuantas gotas latentes a caer. Te observé y antes de que dijese palabra, comprendiste mi respuesta.

-Antes de que intentes compartir esto verdaderamente…- dije, mientras llevaba mi mano hasta tu pecho.- Quiero darte a conocer el mío, y esta...- agregué poniendo el CD frente a sus ojos, para luego situarlo de vuelta en su gélida mano.- No es la mejor opción… por ahora.

Yo bien recordaba las veces en que Ren perdía el control de su actuar cuando éramos niños… y aun así no pude predecir las acciones que posteriormente se dieron en nuestra habitación.

Una risa nerviosa escapó inicialmente de los labios del desorientado pelinaranja. Intenté acercarme a él, como lo hacía de niño, envolverlo en mis brazos, cobijar a ese desbordado corazón que intentaba darse a conocer de la peor forma… sin embargo, solo recibí un golpe certero en la mano que intentaba alcanzarle. Fue doloroso, físico y emocionalmente, fue doloroso…

Jinguji odiaba el rechazo, por sobre todas las cosas… y yo, a su pensar, lo había rechazado rotundamente.

-Eres imposible, Hijirikawa… Ya me harté, ya no más… nunca más…- **_¿Hijirikawa? _**Las palabras de Ren estaban congelando mi sangre… **_¿Por qué es que ahora toma esta posición?_**

El CD que cargaba en su titubeante mano cayó al suelo y paso seguido lo destrozó con uno de sus pies… **_Se está descontrolando…_**

-¡Qué haces!- dije, tomándolo de los hombros, intentando que entrara en razón, deseándolo con el alma… sin embargo, aquella mirada nublada por el rencor, esa aura de agresividad y aquella inestabilidad emocional causada por sucesos del pasado de los que pocamente se refiere, hacían casi imposible el hecho de volverlo en si… Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-Hago esto… porque a mí me enseñaron que siempre hay que deshacerse de las cosas inservibles, ¿no lo crees, Hijirikawa?- Aquella frase estaba cargada de una doble intencionalidad… no era un mensaje codificado, no tenía sutileza alguna de ser resguardado entre líneas… **_Cosas inservibles_**... Ren Jinguji ¿es así como piensas que te veo?

-Ren… - No pude volver a dirigirte la palabra, pues te acercaste a la puerta de salida y te perdiste segundos después, dejando como carta de despedida, el violento sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de sopetón, una canción destrozada y mi corazón en el limbo de las emociones…

**_Siento desesperación, lo percibo a cada minuto, a cada segundo en el que corre por mi mente el recuerdo de tu desafiante mirada, esa que de forma insistente busca desenmascarar mis sentimientos… sentimientos que han sido esquivos a causa de tu obstinado deseo de develación… _**

**_Aguarda, se paciente… ellos tienen su tiempo. Jinguji, no pidas florecer al cerezo en invierno… _**

**_Siento temor, percibo aquello en todo momento. Es una debilidad que carcome mis entrañas y se lleva consigo mi vida. _**

**_Jinguji Ren, te has convertido en mi desesperación y en mi dolor ¿es eso posible? Temo a tu figura adónica, temo a su juicio divino, temo a tu amor sin barreras, temo a tu mirada envolvente… Y me desespero al pensar en cuanto daño te haría si no concibes comprender lo rebuscada que es mi alma, a no ser quien verdaderamente tú piensas o deseas de mí, ser solo un espejismo de tu frívola mente, la mentira piadosa de tus agudos ojos… el blofeo de tu juego romántico._**

**_Contradicción hay en mi mente, contradicción existe en mi pensar ¿es justa su soledad?, ¿es justa su agonía? ¿Es justo su pesar? ¿Es justo que sus sonrisas se apaguen por el solo hecho de no ceder yo a su Deseo?_**

**_Mi amor propio se ha confundido con mi pasión y deseo hacia tu persona… Son demasiados sentimientos, demasiada fuerza… son insoportables._**

Volví hasta mi cama y me senté cuidadosamente en el borde de ella. Estaba en shock… **_¿Cómo es que mi indecisión, mi deseo de ocultar lo que siento, lo que vivo y lo que sufro, ha llegado hasta este punto? _**"_Eres imposible, Hijirikawa… Ya me harté, ya no más… nunca más…_"

-No…- la desesperación de esas palabras abrasaron mi alma, la consternación se hizo ama y señora de mis pensamientos….

Vacío, no había nada más en qué pensar. Ren, el enardecido amante se ha cansado de esperar mi respuesta**_… ¡Pero, es él el que no comprende cuán difícil es para mí el dar a conocer lo que siento, cuando en su mirar solo veo indecisión, falsas esperanzas… cuando en sus ojos solo lo veo a él y no a mí!..._**

Aquellas lágrimas que intentan llevarse mi pesar, cobijar mi espíritu herido, santificar mi alma carcomida por pensamientos indeseados, no tardaron en aparecer. Solo existe desolación… Mi realidad se está desmoronando ante mis ojos, está perdiendo su color, su vivacidad, su entereza… su sentido.

Desde hoy me he convertido en un ser invisible para tus infinitos ojos, desde hoy me he convertido en el errante enamorado de Narciso, el dueño de la ingrata alma masoquista… Desde hoy ya solo seré**_ la sombra del amante_**. ****

-00000000000000000000000000000-

Como era de esperarse, Ren no volvió a la habitación… y yo, no pude conciliar el sueño.

Entre tanto ajetreo y sucesos de alta carga emocional, había olvidado empacar mis cosas para el viaje planteado por el Director. Entre todo lo que lo ocurrido, ahora también debía de decidir mi "pareja" para mi carrera como futuro ídolo musical. **_Un compositor o una compositora… _**

La idea de buscar una persona con la cual congeniar mis ideales y aptitudes, era algo bastante complejo… **_¿Qué pensará Ren de todo esto?..._**

-Ren…- dejé mi equipaje y me volteé hasta su cama. Estaba en las mismas condiciones que ayer por la tarde... **_Ni siquiera ha empacado sus cosas…_**- Quizás…- Mi idea quedó en el aire, pues unos segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, para dar paso a un rubio remolino.

-¡Masa-chan! ¡Gracias a Dios que te he encontré! ¡Pensé que ya habías partido! – Shinomiya Natsuki había hecho una notable y sorpresiva aparición… **_Por un segundo pensé que eras…_**

-Buenos días, Shinomiya… - dije desanimado, al tiempo que terminaba de empacar mis cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre Masa-chan? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Interrumpo algo? – **_Tan asertivo como siempre…_**

-N-no, no lo haces… creo.- dije más para mí que para él.

-Uhm… Está bien.- dijo, mientras sonreía ampliamente y comenzaba a acercase a mí con la intención de entregarme unas cuantas hojas de papel… **_No me digas que… ¿Una canción? _**– Yo solo venía a entregarte esto… - agregó el alto chico de las gafas, estirando la mano que cargaba con el encargo.

-¿Qué es esto? – ¿**_Deja vu?_** Alargué mi mano y tomé aquellas hojas. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando leí el título de la composición: "Most Fortissimo". Era mi propia canción, aunque con algunos arreglos…

-¡Cómo es que tú…! ¡Cuándo es que…!- Me era incomprensible todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no respondió a mis preguntas, pues solo me sonrió gentil y sincero.

En sus ojos yo solo veía reflejada mi expresión contrariada, pero discretamente alegre… Él comprendía sin gestos ni palabras cuán importante era esto para mí…

-Me bastó solo con escucharla una sola vez como para dar cuenta de lo que debía de ser arreglado, y como no pudimos hacerlo ayer, pues lo hice por mí solo… No lo tomes a mal, no quise imponer mis arreglos por sobre los tuyos, es solo que…

-Muchas gracias, Natsuki… - **_Su talento es excepcional, fuera de lo común… innato e impropio de un ser humano cualquiera… Shinomiya Natsuki no entiende la música, él es música…_** Sus ojos sorprendidos solo siguieron sonriéndome, dándome a conocer que la gratitud era mutua.

-No fue nada…- dijo Shinomiya, apoyando amablemente su mano en mi hombro, sintiendo así esa cándida energía que vibraba en su cuerpo, esa emotiva aura cargada de los más armónicos pensamientos, esa especial esencia que reconforta… Una emoción fraterna, una unión entrañable, un noble hombre, un buen amigo…- Además… te lo debía de ayer.- Si, era verdad. Nuestra reunión se había visto truncada por distintos acontecimientos, pero nunca esperé…

-De veras, no sabes cuán importante es esto para mí… Necesitaba de esto…- aquel molesto nudo en la garganta volvió a hacer su aparición, por lo que tomé la decisión de guardar silencio y solo expresar con un gesto mí agradecimiento ante tal gesto: le sonreí como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Sonreía sinceramente, sonreí pues finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de Shinomiya, mis sentimientos por ese esquivo pelinaranja podrán ser escuchados…

-Bueno, era esto… me tengo que ir.- agregó el sonriente chico.- Nos vemos allá ¿sí?- Shinomiya se despidió meneando la mano, al tiempo que abría la puerta y desaparecía por ella… sin embargo, en tono apagado pude escuchar sus últimas palabras: -¡Oh! ¡Ren, qué gusto verte! ¿Estas enfermo? Tienes una mala expresión… **_Creo que la visita de Shinomiya era solo el ojo del Huracán que se avecinaba…_**

-¿Qué era lo que hablabas con Shinomiya?- fue su brusco saludo… **_Shinomiya tenía razón, tenía muy mal aspecto ¿habrá enfermado a causa de lo de la tarde de ayer?_**

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Qué intentas ahora, Ren?

- Qué era Masato, que fue...- su agresividad aún estaba a flor de piel… Me era intimidante su posición, pero me mantuve firme y sin miramientos respondí.

-Pues, era algo entre él y yo…- Él maltrecho pelinaranja abrió la boca y dejó escapar una irónica risita, en conjunto con una mirada feroz, incitando al pánico… asesinando mi temple.

-Misterios y más misterios, Hijirikawa…- agregó, al tiempo que se acercaba hasta su lugar de la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta su armario.

-Ren…- dije, mientras me acercaba unos pasos al recién llegado.

-Ya basta… ya olvídalo…- dijo, sin más, abriendo el armario y comenzando a sacar la ropa necesaria para un cambio y lo suficiente como para armar su equipaje. Su posición volvía ser de indiferencia total, su rostro solo demostraba fastidio y cansancio… No hubo más que pensar, no hubo más que reflexionar. Fue mecánico, pues era mi salvación… era la frase de ayuda para este romance que pende de un hilo.

-Most…Most Fortissimo – dije titubeantemente, mientras estiraba la composición que me había traído Shinomiya hace unos momentos…

-¿Disculpa? – dijo Ren, girando y observándome con cierta incertidumbre reflejada en su mirar. Caminó hasta acercarse hasta mi posición y se hizo con las hojas.

-Hablaba sobre esto…- dije titubeantemente. Ren pasaba su vista desde las hojas que cargaba en sus manos hasta mi persona. Estaba realmente confundido, lo dejaba ver, lo dejaba sentir…- … pues, es una canción que compuse y él… él la oyó y…- **_Elegí mal las palabras… _**Los ojos de Ren ardieron en el más puro sentimiento de recelo, para después silbar una frase que iba cargada de la más profunda furia reprimida:- ¿Acaso… acaso la has interpretado para él?

-Ren… - **_¿Por qué le había dicho eso?_**

-¿La has interpretado para él y no para mí…?- Dolor había en su mirar… dolor y nada más.

-¡Jinguji, déjame terminar de explicarte!

-No… Ya no me van tus explicaciones…- dijo, mientras plantaba con un fuerte golpe en mi pecho, las hojas que hace unos momentos le había hecho entrega… **_Las hojas caían al suelo, tal como lo hace este sueño roto, que se desvanece en el mar de furia de mi amado Jinguji… El cegado por los celos, por su amor insulso… por su indecisa e infantil alma, esa que lo quiere todo y a la vez nada… el que desea ser amado pero no sabe amar…_**- Tal vez Shinomiya quiera escucharlas...

-¡Debes escucharme! ¡Le hice que me diera indicaciones para…!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me interesa, Hijirikawa…! Tengo… tengo otras cosas que pensar de ahora en adelante… - **_Otras cosas en que pensar…_** **_Así que para ti es así de sencillo, así de natural… tan solo te basta con que tu estés en paz, tranquilo y sin presiones como para olvidarlo todo y seguir con tu vida… Es así de sencillo, Ren Jinguji, dejar de amar y deshacer las marcas que has hecho en la mente y piel de tu amante… Es así de sencillo ¿no?... Pues te equivocas, una y mil veces, te equivocas, engreído, cínico, inmoral… insulso, estupro hecho mortal… te equivocas. _**

-Quisiera que me pudieses comprender… tan solo por una vez, quisiera que dejaras de mirarte en ese espejo que refleja únicamente tus problemas y que pudieses verme tan solo a mí… -**_ Escúchame, escúchame pues si quieres oírme cantar la verdad, pues escúchame ahora y verás…_**

-¿De que hablas? Te lo he dicho un sinfín de veces Masato, yo solo tengo ojos para ti… - **_Infame…_**

-Si… solo me buscas a mí pues sabes que en mis ojos encontraras eternamente tu figura… - **_Te he revelado tu pecado capital, tu verdad sin rodeos… tu cruz invisible… tu apocalipsis._**

-Masato…- Intentaste tocarme, sentir mi piel nuevamente, como intentado resguardar una vez más tu mayor falencia, como ser humano y como amante… sin embargo, has de sentir mi rechazo, de hoy en adelante.

-Tú vives para idolatrarte y venerarte como un mártir de este amor, resquebrajado por el tiempo…- **_Te abriré los ojos, por muy doloroso que sea… _**

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?- **_confusión hay en tu mente, confusión hay pues no comprendes que la verdad de ti mismo… _**

-Quiero que alguna vez, solo alguna vez me veas a mí, que realmente me veas a mí. Quiero que me entiendas como la persona que soy, no como lo que deseas…- **_Si tu intentas imponer tu deseo, pues déjame entonces imponer el mío…_**- Solo hasta que llegue ese momento, nuestra relación volverá a ser lo que fue hasta ahora. Por el momento, para ti existiré con el solo objetivo de ser un espejo más para tu frívola apariencia… solo seré la fuente para el engreído Narciso…

-¿Narciso? Habla claro Hijirikawa, no comprendo tus… - **_Descontrol… intenté mostrártelo de forma objetiva, pero…_**

-¡TAN SOLO ME OBSERVAS PUES SABES QUE EN Mí SIEMPRE ENCONTRARAS ETERNAMENTE TU REFLEJO! ¡NO ES A MI A QUIEN MIRAS…! ¡ES TU REFLEJO LO QUE BUSCAS! ¿Entiendes ahora lo que te digo, Jinguji?- **_Me has desbordado, como una y mil veces anteriormente… me has desbordado…_**

Ya no soporté ver más tu desorientada expresión… ya no soporté el tenerte a mi lado sin recibir respuesta alguna de mis reflexiones… ya no soporté ser el pilar de esta relación insana. Ya no soporté y me marché sin más… A fin de cuentas, como ya tú has dicho: tengo otras cosas que pensar de ahora en adelante…

**_Es cierto, hoy lo he comprendido… hoy he caído en la cuenta… hoy todo se ha hecho más claro…_**

**_Cual Narciso te has enamorado de mí, por ser yo quien refleja la perfección de tu figura, la hermosura de tu alma, la lozanía de tus sentimientos… te has enamorado de la adónica imagen de ti, que mis gélidos ojos te han regalado por años…_**

**_Te has enamorado de mí, por ser yo quien cobija la divinidad de tu ser… Te has enamorado de mí porque mis deseos de amarte evitan reflejar esa parte obscura que demuestra tu alma, esa que concentra tus dolores y heridas del pasado._**

**_Te has enamorado de mí pues yo soy el amante ciego, el amante insulso que cae gustoso en las redes que crea tu profunda voz. Soy el masoquista amante, que disfruta de tus caricias abrasadoras… esas que marcan sin culpa mi alba piel, que destrozan mi compostura y que me trastornan de una manera insufrible..._**

**_Te has enamorado de mi amor esquivo y reservado, te has enamorado del hielo eterno… te has enamorado de Hijirikawa Masato, el que en silencio te adora, te observa y te ama… te has enamorado del mismo que en este momento deberá acallar su sentir, pues en mí ya no puedes ver la luz que mis emociones refleja, sino que solo te deslumbras al ver tu destellante figura en mis opacos ojos..._**

**_Jinguji Ren, piadoso demonio de mi pasión escondida, te enclaustraré en mi alma, sosegaré mi deseo y asesinaré mi lascivo pensar, esperando pacientemente a que dejes tus volubles pensamientos y abras tus brazos para cobijar esta original alma que he esperado entregarte más allá de lo corpóreo, más allá de unas simples palabras… más allá gestos y caricias. Mi alma ha de ser entregada en aquella canción que ha anhelado ser escuchada por tus perceptivos oídos, pero que por tus banales pensamientos ha sido acallada nuevamente…_**

**_Quiero cantarte y ser oído, quiero componerte y ser guiado, quiero enamorarte por ser quien soy, por ser Masato, el reservado Masato, el correcto Masato, el hombre de los ojos fríos y de corazón ardiente, el hombre que vibra al son de una sola sinfonía: la de tu nombre… Aunque aquella sinfonía en este momento se ha convertido en la discordia de mi vida. Esa sinfonía me ha hecho tenerte nuevamente a mi lado, me ha hecho comprenderte, me ha hecho amarte y también me ha hecho alejarme de ti… Esa sinfonía se ha vuelto intocable nuevamente, esa sinfonía volverá a perderse si es que tú no caes en la cuenta de ese deseo oscuro que embarga tu alma solitaria. _**

**_Jinguji Ren, quiero que comprendas: no busques convertir mi alma en lo que deseas, sino que busca desear mi alma por lo que es… La pasión escondida, un deseo profundo, el amor sin freno, la calma de tu fiera personalidad… la respuesta a tu cuestionamiento de vida, la frase que duerme en mis labios, un suspiro de gracia. _**

**_Comprende y escucharás, Ren Jinguji, como es que a cada noche susurraré en tu oído el canto más dulce de mi corazón, el sello de oro… Te amo._**

* * *

><p>K.K.: Quisiera saber qué es lo que lees entre medio de este chap... espero tu respuesta. :D<p> 


	13. Una ambicioso plan un egoista deseo

Buenas...

Tanto tiempo, no lo creen? Vuelvo por aca, porque como les dije cuando comencé a escribir este fanfic, no soy de esas que dejan las cosas botadas por ahi a medio hacer... me desagrada no terminar algo que comienzo, pero me habia tenido mega ocupadisima los asuntos de la universidad, mi investigación y mi historia original que ciertamente le he puesto demasiado corazón y ganas (me gustaría, si tienen un tiempo por ahi, pasaran a leerla...). Espero poder terminar este fanfic este verano, antes de que me vaya a realizar mi internado (práctica profesional). eso demandará todo mi tiempo y energía, por lo que quiero acabar con todas las ideas inconclusas que he dejado en el camino.

Bueno... luego de aquellas palabras le dejo con el comentario de mi nuevo chap. Ren Rules en este Chap! espero que sea de su gusto (Disculpen por el comentario pero... C4R4JO! que me ha costado escribir este capítulo...)  
>Sin nada más que decir, se despide su humilde e ingrata servidora.<br>Suzuki Mirai.

Chapter 13: Un ambicioso plan… un egoísta sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Quisiera poder conformarme con tenerte a mi lado en este preciso momento… pero me es imposible. Muchos sentimientos son los que envuelven tu imagen en mi mente. Tu cuerpo, tu esencia y ese gélido calor que tan solo tú, Hijirikawa Masato, posees.<p>

Hace tan solo unas cuantas horas habíamos llegado a lo que sería nuestra recamara por un tiempo. Como era de esperar, más que el destino, la obligación nos unía. Yo te observaba de reojo, como todos estos años he tenido que hacerlo… _como he tenido que volver a hacerlo_. Tú, ordenabas de forma displicente tus ropas en aquellos rústicos muebles que decoraban la pequeña cabaña que en este momento nos acogía. _Era un lugar de ensueño… cargado de un aura horripilantemente amarga._

Había un pesar enorme en mi alma…_ ¿Debería disculparme? ¡Claro que no! ¡Por qué debía hacerlo yo! ¡Fue él quien me ha insultado! ¡Fue él quien ha cuestionado mí sentir! ¡Fue él quien…! Quien se ha vuelto un ciego... Fue él, solo él quien ha confundido lo dicho por mi mirar._

_Masato, no confundas la soledad eterna de mi alma con ese sentir ingrato que tu propia figura está haciendo sucumbir. No creas que en la desdichada egolatría de mi mirar se esconde un sentir individual y sucio. Ven, descúbreme y conóceme, amo de mi sentir y placeres, soy solo un alma incandescentemente innoble que esperó por años a tu persona para poder ser apaciguada, pero que por culpa de la soledad y tu incierto regreso, solo pudo hallar refugio en el amor por sí mismo. _

_Mi amor es real, tangible, palpable. Déjame hacértelo saber con mi tacto, con mi voz, con el placer que solo yo, el Emperador de tu Álgido Corazón, podría brindarte. Deja cubrirte con este amor que te ha esperado, que te ha anhelado, que ha sabido de desesperación y delirio. Déjame hacerte entender que eso que sientes es correspondido a cabalidad por mi flagelada alma. Déjame entregarme a ti, déjame ser un peón de tus frías órdenes, déjame ser gobernado por tu incorrupto espíritu, déjame ser tu espada de lucha ante tu atronador y equivocado pensamiento… Déjame ser el eterno dueño de ese albo templo que es tu cuerpo, el único catador del elixir que brota de tus labios, el concertino de las sinfonías que compone tu voz al expresar, sin vergüenza, el éxtasis en el que sucumbe tu ser al unirse al mío. Déjame ser el perfumista que hace nacer de ti todas las voluptuosas esencias que existen en el mundo. Déjame ser el único que conozca tu pasión redentora. Déjame Masato, ser el único digno de oír de tus labios esa frase…"te amo"._

-Masato…-susurré, al tiempo que caía en la cuenta de cuan empapado se hallaba mi rostro de un llanto sin freno… _No pude contenerme. No sé qué sucedió. La verdad, no lo soporté. Tal vez pudo deberse a que mi cuerpo no ha descansado lo suficiente. Tal vez fue el pesar que ha aquejado mi alma todo este tiempo. Tal vez fue el hecho de tenerle tan cerca y sentirme más que incómodo, desolado por su indiferencia. Tal vez… tal vez todo se mancomunó para volverme el ser más frágil e ínfimo de la creación. _

_Caí de rodillas frente a mi cama, como si estuviese rogando a los Dioses porque este suplicio y malentendido acabara de una vez por todas. Caí rendido a los pies del destino, caí sollozante y silente a la vez, y me quedé ahí, sin esperar nada… solo me quedé ahí. _

-¿Jinguji? ¡Jinguji, qué te sucede!- _Masato… ¿Por qué me has vuelto a llamar de esa forma? Tengo frío, siento frío y es por ti… _Te acercaste rápidamente a mi lado. Esas ropas que tan esmeradamente habías ordenado, cayeron al piso siguiendo mi estúpido ejemplo de flaqueza.

-¡Jinguji…!- _Esa voz… ese tono de desesperación. No era mentira. _Tus manos llegaron hasta mis hombros, con esa suavidad, con esa delicadeza de la que solo tu persona es dueña. - ¡Jinguji… respóndeme!- _Esos abatidos ojos que agravaban a los míos… Ya no podía verte. Mi llanto me había cegado por completo._- ¡Ren!... ¡Ren, dime algo!

_-_Suéltame…_- Mi boca reaccionó mucho más rápido que mi mente. Mi cuerpo se deshizo sin miramiento de tu toque y mi cuerpo no hizo más que responder a mi deseo primordial: Necesito estar a solas… _Me incorporé trabajosamente, tomé mis gafas para el sol que descansaban en la mesita de noche y una de esas frívolas revistas que siempre me acompañaban en cada viaje. Escondí mi húmeda mirada de esa anonadada y extrañada persona que me acompañaba y me dispuse a salir por la puerta de entrada, cuando por segunda vez sentí su tacto en mi piel.

-¡Espera!- dijiste, ciñendo tu mano con la mía. _No juegues así conmigo. No crees falsas esperanzas. No me hagas pensar que todo está bien… No después de las cosas que has dicho, Masato._- Deberías descansar. Ayer por la noche…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte de un egocéntrico como yo ¿acaso no fue así como me llamaste?- _Tus palabras aun me duelen… me dolerán por mucho tiempo._- Puedo cuidar de mí. Nunca necesité de nadie para ello…- te observé penetrantemente en aquellos momentos. Un reflejo de sorpresa titiló en tus profundos ojos azules _¿Habrás descubierto tu error? ¿Habrás caído en la cuenta?_

-Ren…- tu mano soltó la mía. _Sí, creo tal vez… has comprendido que cometiste un error. No será hoy, tal vez tampoco mañana… pero caerás en la cuenta que has cometido una gran injusticia conmigo._

Salí de aquella habitación con la boca deseosa de revelaciones, con mi alma apremiante de desahogo y un fatigado cuerpo que ameritaba un descanso… _Lastimeramente no hallé nada de ello hacia donde me dirigí. _Intenté hallar descanso en las orillas de la piscina, aledaña al complejo en el cual nos situábamos.

Con mis ojos hinchados, protegidos por mis lentes oscuros, mi tenida veraniega que daba a relucir sin premura mi vigoroso cuerpo y ese escudo inservible que era aquella particular revista de moda, fue la postal perfecta para un enjambre de mujeres que comenzaron a atosigarme a los segundos de mi arribo al lugar.

-¡Ren!

-¡Ren-sama!

-¿Oh? Ren-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? Se ve algo pálido…- dijo una de las astutas chicas que se adosaron a mi lugar de descanso.

-Tal vez este lugar me está haciendo sucumbir a causa de los bajos instintos que rondan mi cabeza ante tan hermosa vista…- _Frase vacías para cabezas vacías._

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Ren-sama!

-¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¿Hay alguien especial que hace aún más hermosa tu visión?- _Audaz pregunta…_

-Esa persona no hace mi vista hermosa… La hace perfecta.- _Audaz respuesta._

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Qué envidia! ¡Quien será!

-A lo mejor, es la persona a la cual Ren elegirá…- _¡Es cierto! Quedan tan solo unos días para poder elegir a quien compondría las melodías de mis canciones…_

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es cierto!

-¡Ren-sama! A quién vas a elegir…- _¿A quién elegiré? Masato no dejaría por nada del mundo su carrera de ídolo, aun cuando… aun cuando nuestra dupla fuese perfecta._

-Humm… ¿A quién debería?- _Masato… Tu nombre siempre me ha sabido a Libertad. Esa exquisita sensación que te inunda y te hace expresar hasta la más pura gota de tu esencia. _

_Masato, camina junto a mí y vislumbra la vida como yo lo hago. Fascínate con la gracia de cada momento, la exquisitez de los "ahora" y no de los "mañanas". Encántate con la energía del día a día y envuélvete en ese manto de rebeldía con el que siempre he querido cubrirte._

_Masato… sabes de sobra que eres el complemento de mí ser, pues le das cordura a mi arrojada mente. Masato, ¿sabes entonces que soy yo para ti? La fogosidad, el encanto viril de tus pensamientos, la sensualidad de tu cuerpo, las miradas penetrantes… Soy la vida de tu música, soy la orquesta de tu corazón… ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Nacimos para el otro… Tú eres la calma de mi desenfreno, eres la cordura de mis palabras, el suave encanto de mis letras, el caballero de mi locura. Tú eres el compositor perfecto… ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo sientes? No, claro que no… Irónicamente, tu solo vez lo que quieres ver… Tu solo ves en mi aquello que vuele aún más arisco tu deseo de expresión._

Pasé horas intentando dilucidar cuál era la forma correcta de arreglar este malentendido, este estúpido entuerto que solo hace endurecer aún más la gélida coraza que envuelve tu corazón, esa que con tanto esmero había comenzado a hacer desaparecer… _Tomando en cuenta que tú eres un hombre tan pragmático, y yo un acérrimo defensor de las causas perdidas, ciertamente hablando, no llegaríamos a buen puerto en ninguna toma de decisión… ¡Genial!_

-Si dos mentes no se pudiesen comprender, pues son tan diferentes que no logran congeniar en sus ideas ¿qué esperarías de esas dos personas?- Mi pregunta causó un silencio poco usual dentro del séquito de chicas que me rodeaban hace ya unas cuantas horas. Una de ella me observó, como intentando dilucidar mediante mis escuetas palabras, a qué me refería con ese rebuscado y descontextualizado cuestionamiento.

-Pues, si sus ideas son tan distintas, puede deberse a que esas personas no son nada compatibles…- _¡Nada compatibles! ¡NADA COMPATIBLES!_- O… puede también deberse a que la forma de comunicación que están utilizando en primera instancia, no es la que realmente les acomoda del todo. Puede que tal vez una de esas personas sea un futuro ídolo de la música ¿o me equivoco?- _Irritantemente perspicaz…- _Puede que la música se convierta en ese vínculo que haga cohesionar esas dos mentes tan dispares… O si quieres ir un poco más lejos, tal vez pudiesen dilucidar sus problemas de expresión al comunicarse, no lo sé… ¿físicamente? ¿Podría ser? A veces, las palabras sobras... ¿no lo cree usted, Ren-sama?- _¡Vaya! nunca imaginé que dentro de mi público frecuente hubiesen mentes tan brillantes… y tan sensuales_.

-Exacto...- dije mientras le observaba y le regalaba una suerte de sonrisa a esa sagaz mujer que tenía en frente. _Nunca pensé hallar la respuesta a una de las interrogantes que estaba martillando fuertemente en mi mente._

Me incorporé del puesto en el cual me había situado todo este tiempo, con la latente intención de dirigirme a esa habitación en donde supuse aún se encontraría aquella otra persona, responsable de todas mis tribulaciones. Desconcertantemente, en vez de haber mejorado la situación que me aquejaba anteriormente, había empeorado. A las ya deplorables condiciones físicas y psicológicas que me hallaba, tal parece que se le había unido la insolación causada por mi estúpida e inconsecuente exposición al sol por un tiempo tan prolongado_... ¡Qué idea la mía!_

-¡Ugh!...- _Creo que me incorporé demasiado rápido._

-¡Ren-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?- dijo esa chica, la perspicaz... _Masato, es mucho pedir que tengas un grano de su percepción..._

-Sí, solo debo ir a descansar un poco. Si me disculpan...- Sin esperar una respuesta de esas superfluas cabezas, me alejé de ellas, con paso titubeante, pero con una decisión irrefutable. _Si mis verdaderos sentimientos no podían ser leídos por tus ojos, los escribiré a fuego, con mi cuerpo en el tuyo._

Caminé con paso indeciso esa extensa calzada que me separaba de tu persona… _Debo ser yo quien nuevamente dé el primer paso. Nuevamente debo ser yo quien tiene que dar a conocer a destajo esta alma que por tantos años estuvo cerrada para cualquiera que la quisiese amar… Nuevamente debo ser yo quien tenga que vivir tras tu rastro esquivo de cariño… Siempre debo ser yo quien tiene que suplicar por tus abrazos, por tu expresión de deseo, de anhelo por mi persona… pero, ¡por qué! ¡Por qué debe ser así! Por qué no puedo ver esa perfecta y original súplica de tu cuerpo por el mío ¡Por qué eres tan orgulloso y frío! ¡Por qué tú…! _Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado hasta nuestra cabaña. Sin darme cuenta, mi mirada se centró en tu persona. Sin darme cuenta, ya era tu nombre el que exclamaba mi pasional boca.

-¡Masato…!- Tu ser se sobresaltó por mi efusivo llamado. Yo, parapetado en el pórtico de la puerta miré a lo lejos esos destellantes ojos que conmocionados, me vislumbraban. Estabas recostados sobre tu cama, leyendo lo que parecía ser una partitura… _¡Por qué es que ahora me regalas esa expresión tan dulce! ¡Por qué no existe esa sensación tan sutilmente romántica cada vez que estamos juntos! ¡Por qué no puedes decirme abiertamente esos sentimientos que acompañan a mi nombre en esa reservada mente tuya! ¡Por qué….! ¡Porqué! _- ¡Por qué…! ¡Dime qué es lo que falta! ¡No entiendo…!

-Jinguji, no entiendo a qué te refieres…- _¡Jinguji! ¡Jinguji! Esa lejanía… Esta soledad que me embarga al ser llamado de esa forma… ¡Ya no quiero! ¡Ya no puedo soportar más esta soledad! ¡Esta congoja!_

-¡DEJA YA DE SER ASÍ CONMIGO! ¡POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES ESTO QUE SIENTO! ¡ME DUELE! ¡ME ESTÁ DOLIENDO CADA VEZ MÁS!- _Por qué no entiendes que odio la soledad. Odio que no veas mis sentimientos… odio que tú te comportes tal como todas las personas que rodearon mi cruda infancia… Tu eres distinto ¡Debes ser distinto!_

-Jinguji, baja la voz. Los demás podrían…

-¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTA CON ESO!- Me acerqué a ti. Tu mirada expresaba una mezcla de terror e incomprensión. _No… esto no debe ser así, esto está mal…_- Te lo ruego, no ignores mis sentimientos. Te lo suplico, no me dejes solo… No otra vez.- Te incorporaste desde tu sencillo descanso y me observaste como quien lo hace con un niño pequeño. _Ese carisma que solo yo conozco de ti, esa sensación de saciedad que solo tu compañía me regalaba… ese exquisito delirio que inunda mi vida cuando siento que soy solo yo quien llena la belleza de tus ojos. _

_Es cierto, soy egoísta… es cierto, soy egocéntrico… amo ser como soy, pues me doy cuenta que si fuese distinto, no sería lo que tu deseas tan acérrimamente. _

-Ren…- los sentimientos que anteriormente empapaban esos profundos océanos que me observaban, se fueron cual bruma al llegar el sol. Ahora, la congoja y la ternura pura era la saturaba tu visión.- No tengo intención de dejarte… yo solo quiero que ordenes tus pensamientos. Quiero que seas más sensato con tus sentimientos… Quiero que seas más criterioso con tu actuar.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres ¿pero has pensado en lo que yo quiero?- Me seguiste observando, extrañado.- Masato, yo quiero todo de ti. Quiero que te expreses de forma concreta, quiero que… quiero que dejes de lado esa formalidad de tu alma y hazte de ese desenfreno que habita en ti… _Lo dije, se lo he dicho…_

-Esos pensamientos egoístas, nuevamente…- me dijiste, dolido. Una de tus manos quiso acercarse a mi rostro, compungido de tanto sufrimiento, de tanto dolor, pero yo la evité. La evité pues ese toque solo reflejaba un sentimiento de compadecimiento para con mi sentir.

-¡Pero es que acaso no te das cuenta que tus sentimientos son igual de egoístas que los míos! ¡Acaso no entiendes que tú…! No…- _Caí en la cuenta…_- No eres solo tú. Ambos estamos obligándonos a…

-… dejar de lado nuestras personalidades para complacer al otro.- _Masato, ¿es que nos estamos comprendiendo por primera vez?_- Ren…- Tus manos se posaron sin más a cada lado de mi rostro, haciendo que solo me fuese posible mirarte a ti, a tu emocionada persona.

-No vuelvas a decirme narciso.- dije, enfurruñado.

-No vuelvas a presionarme. Mis sentimientos tienen su tiempo.- Mis manos viajaron hasta tu rostro. _Es cierto, debo ser paciente…_ _Debo respetarte._

-Está bien. Comprendo. – dije. Acaricié tu rostro, te sonreí francamente y me alejé de ti. _Debo respetarte, debo aprender a convivir con la resignación que me regalaba tu tierna frialdad. _De pronto, sentí cómo una mano se aferraba a la mía. De espaldas a él, comprendí aquel suceso… entendí su lenguaje físico, asimilé esa necesidad, ese deseo que se enciende cada vez que nos acercamos de esta forma tan comprometedora.

-Ren…-_Canta, canta para mí, mi bello ruiseñor._- Yo… lo siento. No quise que tú…- No lo logré controlar. No pude soportar la sensación de goce que me hizo nacer aquellas hermosas palabras..._ Aquel modoso hombre que tenía a mis espaldas era tan formalmente franco, tan groseramente piadoso, tan astutamente sensual que él no caía en la cuenta de cuan apetecible era para mí cada momento en el cual su frígida persona se dejaba ver tan sensible, tan amable, tan empático, tan… tan tierno._

Me di la vuelta solo para encontrarme con una postal tan perfecta, tan emotiva, que no pensé ser digno de observarla por mucho tiempo. En mi vida había visto algo semejante... _Tal vez, solo podía compararse a esa bella y nostálgica mirada de aquella vez, la última vez que te vi… esa vez en donde me armé del valor suficiente para poder hacer míos aquellos pequeños y delicados labios tuyos._

-Ren, yo solo quería…-No quise oír más. Me acerqué a él de forma dominante, con esa esencia brutal que tan solo su esencia hace nacer en mí.

-Masato…- _Ah… ese aroma, esa forma de mirarme. Tan expectante a mis movimientos, tan deseoso como yo ante esta situación sin igual. Tan abierto y displicente a las órdenes que mí deseosa personalidad impera en él. _Envolví tu tierno cuerpo entre mis brazos, y tus manos, apoyadas abiertamente en mi desnudo pecho, era la contraparte perfecta ante la diferencia de nuestras temperaturas. _Calor y frío... Nuestra perfecta sincronía. _

Lentamente, tus dedos marcaron un camino delicado hasta mi espalda, haciendo más estrecha nuestra posición en relación al otro. Tu rostro escondido en mi cuello, comenzó a hacer más profundo el deseo que en ambos cuerpos imperaba. _Quiero estar aún más cerca de ti, ser uno... para siempre._

-Ren...-estrechaste aún más tu abrazo. _No lo podía creer. Tan expresivo, tan desmesuradamente entregado... Masato._

-Iremos con calma. No te preocu...- _¿eh? ¡¿EH?!_ Sin caer en la cuenta todavía de lo que realmente sucedía, los intrépidos labios de Masato, mi frio y testarudo amante, envolvían los míos, expresando una lujuria en sus ojos, impropio de él... _¡Oh! Fue un beso delicado y poco fogoso, pero a fin de cuentas, era una reacción de su parte, ante ese algo que aún no quería asumir del todo._

-Ma...- _Ahí iba de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más lejos._ Lo observé mientras veía como su lengua se paseaba sin recelo alguno sobre mi boca... _¿Qué era esto? ¿Masato? Tan-tan sexy... y tan lascivo._ Aquel sonrojo casual en sus mejillas, la postal maravillosa de sus largas pestañas, sus ojos cerrados por la sencilla necesidad de esconder su timidez y el sonido incitante de ese húmedo jugueteo que nos estaba quemando... _Quiero más, mucho más._

-Masato...- _El deseo me estaba consumiendo. Esos jadeos y la latencia de nuestros cuerpos... Ya... esto era demasiado._ Apuré nuestro baile y llevé a mi excitante amante hasta su cama, cayendo en medio de las crudas sábanas, siguiendo en ese vaivén desenfrenado que protagonizaba nuestras zonas sensibles.

-¡Ah!...-Mi mano rozó tu abultada entrepierna. Estabas duro, solo por el hecho de rozar nuestros labios... _Qué tenía que esperar entonces si es que continuábamos con esto._

-Masato... Masato...- _No había nombre que acompañara de mejor forma mi deseo satírico_.- Estas… estás tan dispuesto.

-Ren...- susurraste en mi oído.- Yo... yo te... te necesito... a mi lado, siempre...- _Dios, luego de haberme castigado por tantos años, me has dado la gracia de la felicidad eterna._

-Tú eres mi única necesidad, Masato...-dije, embobado por tu ser completo..

-Recuerda, Ren. Tu siempre serás... serás imprescindible en mi vida. No creas... por lo que se apronta... a que yo... a que yo... ¡Ah! ¡Ren!- _¿A qué se refería? Masato… _

-¿De que hablas, Masato...?- _Espera… ¿Es que acaso...? ¿Es que acaso era por eso que estaba actuado así? ¿Era para que yo comprendiese cuán importante era para él? ¿Acaso él me está diciendo, con este juego lujurioso, que podría deshacerse de su profunda personalidad por el solo hecho de complacerme?... Elegir a otra persona para poder cumplir su sueño... Elegir a otra persona para poder conseguir su felicidad. Una felicidad plena, una felicidad que tal vez yo no le pueda entregar. Ahora comprendo, ahora entiendo. Tiene miedo, tiene miedo de perderme... siente el mismo miedo que yo... _

-Masato... está bien. Ya no tienes por qué hacer esto.- dije, incorporándome de la cama, dejándole tendido solitariamente en ella.- Tú tienes tu sueño... comprendo, comprendo muy bien.

-¿E-eh? Ren… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué estás pensando?- _Que qué ocurre, pues que he entendido completamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Que qué digo, pues eso… que te he comprendido… Que qué es lo que estoy pensando… Pienso que aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer para poder correspondernos completamente, en nuestros sueños y sentimientos… _

-Comprendo tu situación, Hijirikawa. Me lo has dicho un sinfín de veces, y yo seguía sin comprender cuán importante es para ti, tu carrera musical…- _Tu mirada se oscureció por un momento, como evidenciando lo duro que es para ti el ser llamado de esa forma por mi persona… ¿Duele no, Hijirikawa? _

-Jinguji...

-No digas más. Necesito pensar un poco más acerca de esto ¿sí? Iré al lavado. Necesito darme una ducha.- luego de eso y sin esperar más respuestas lógicas y predecibles de tu persona, me aleje.

_¡Pero que idiota fui! Pensar que Masato se había conectado con ese yo interno que deseaba expresarme sin control alguno, su amor. Pensar que, luego de todo lo ocurrido y haber terminado con el malentendido, había roto esa pared que me separaba del verdadero sentir de él. Pensar que... pensar que verdaderamente era él quien se estaba dando a conocer con esos actos, pero no... Era solo el miedo quien hablaba, utilizando su cuerpo. Era el miedo de perderme, el miedo de ser abandonado, tal como lo tuve que hacer hace ya bastantes años, pues... pues, a fin de cuentas, era obvio; Masato ha elegido a alguien más para ser su compositor... ese alguien que haría realidad la meta más importante de él, mi esquivo amante... ¡Qué desastre!_

Llegando al lavado, sumergido en el más puro silencio, comencé a deshacerme de las pocas prendas que cubrían mi aún encendido cuerpo…_ Quería calma, añoraba con ímpetu el don de la paz en mi corazón, pero mi cabeza bombeaba, impregnada de los dilemas existentes, de las dificultades que brotaban unas sobre otras y que se veía despreciablemente asociado a aquel malestar físico que no quería dejar mi cuerpo, flagelado por las desventuras de la vida._

_El agua poco demoró en abrazar mi cuerpo, con sus delicados brazos. Agua tibia recorría sin recelo mis dominios más íntimos, extinguiendo mi llameante impulso de destruir todo aquello que me aquejaba en este momento… Odio sufrir, odio la traición… y para condena de aquel hombre, dueño de mi sentido de vida, mi alma solo podía exclamar que lo que pensaba hacer valía como un engaño… Eres mío ¡Eres mío!… por qué entonces compartirás los secretos de tu alma con un desconocido, quien no entendería a cabalidad eso que intenta dar a conocer tus apabullantes letras. _

_Nuestras apasionadas almas hacían correr nuestros sentires a la velocidad de la luz. Sentía que todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, tanto así que no sabía qué posición tomar ante la situación ¿enfado? ¿Dolor? ¿Recelo? ¿Nada? Todo era válido, y a la vez no. Esto era una pasta de sentimientos antiguos, presentes y futuros. Todo fluía como un rio de recuerdos y proyecciones en mis cerrados ojos. Masato, la Música, nuestras vidas juntas, separados… nuestras familias, nuestros deseos, nuestras ambiciones, nuestros miedos… mi amor, tu amor… nuestro codicia por el otro. Todo se hacía una pequeña destello azul y anaranjado, todo caía en esa oscuridad que tanto me ha aterrado desde pequeño… ¿Qué pensar? ¿Cómo actuar? En este momento mi cuerpo cansado y mi mente fantasiosa me hacían jugarretas. Ellas estaban logrando hacerme perder la consciencia de la realidad… la verdad, en un momento como este, me estaba dejando llevar por cualquier cosa que me hiciese perder el sentido de mi escenario actual. _

_Entre los vapores del agua y mi susceptible imaginación, Masato aparecía a mi lado, haciendo suya mi esencia, carcomiendo la cordura que quedaba dentro de mí, para luego esfumarse como nubes de verano. Solo quedaba el vapor, el vapor y las sutiles lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, esas que caían haciéndose una con el agua que intentaba expiar mi mente de tantos problemas sin solución. _

_Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. No cabía otra palabra en mi mente… _

-Jinguji, ¿A quién vas a elegir?- Fueron tus palabras de recibimiento, cuando volví a la habitación, en donde apaciblemente me esperabas, mirando por la ventana lo que en poco tiempo más se convertiría en un bello atardecer… _¿Qué responderte si mi único deseo es hacer música a tu lado? ¿Qué más daba a quién eligiese si no estaré conforme si no eres tú el que me acompaña? ¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué más daba si cuando yo pienso en ti como mi complemento perfecto, tú ya has elegido a alguien más? ¿Qué más daba, si tu rechazo ya había sido categórico al tu oponerte ante mi petición de hacer un dueto? ¿Qué más daba ahora?_

-Se lo dejaré a mi corazón.- _Él nunca se ha equivocado al tomar la decisión más acertada…_- Yo sería muy feliz si pudiese hacer realidad mi capricho…- _Pero veo que será imposible…_-¿Y tú?- _Aunque bien sabia la respuesta… más bien, la suponía, quise oírlo de tus propios labios._

-Ya lo he decidido. Tengo la intención de hablar con ella tarde o temprano.- _Como lo pensé. Fue mucho más difícil escucharlo que suponerlo._

-¿Ella?- pregunte insidiosamente… _¿Era realmente ella?_

-Nanami Haruka.- dijiste secamente. _Estaba claro. Mi mente corrió rápido, como siempre. Yo solo quiero que Masato sea feliz… pero quiero que lo sea a mi lado, cueste lo que cueste, y si ella es un obstáculo para que este egoísta sueño se cumpla, pues haré lo imposible para que la ecuación Nanami-Hijirikawa nunca exista._

_Tengo un plan… _

Al día siguiente, envuelto en una suerte de manto oscuro y jugando la carta más sucia de mi vida, busqué a Nanami Haruka para anteponerme obscenamente a los deseos de Masato… _Si Haruka consigue a alguien antes que tú, mí albo templo de la codicia, no tendrás más opción que reconsiderar mi propuesta… Yo canto para ti ¿es mucho pedir que hagas lo mismo por mí?_

-Buenos días, corderita…- _Un ambicioso plan… un egoísta sentimiento, un sueño que tiene un solo nombre…_- Esta isla me dijo que la persona que va a hacer música para Ren Jinguji, es Nanami Haruka, tú…- …_ No dejaré que nada, ni nadie haga que sea imposible de conseguirlo… menos tú, Nanami Haruka._


	14. LaCaída delFrío Amante delSeñor delFuego

Actualizando...  
>No saben cuanto me está costando esto... pero, me esforzaré por terminarlo.<br>SALUDOS A TODOS.  
>Suzuki Mirai.<p>

Chapter 14: La Caída del Frío Amante del Señor del Fuego.

Esa parte insosegable de alma, esa que vibra de una forma impasible, indomable si eres tú del que mi boca habla, está perdiendo chance de ser domada… _Y todo es por tu culpa._

No lo soporté, no pude más. Tuve que alejarme del bullicio y el rastro de tu persona, de esos comentarios que solo crean nuevas encrucijadas dentro de mi mente, y mucho más congoja en lo que resta de mi álgido corazón, ese que está comenzando a latir de una forma distinta, al son de tu anaranjada melodía, que me impulsa a volar a esos recónditos parajes apacibles y cálidos que esconde mi espíritu, pero también, me mancilla con la voracidad satírica que sofoca mi vida desde que nuestros destinos han vuelto caminar por la misma dudosa senda.

"**_Yo soy el que realmente la necesita_**_"… No te puedo comprender. No puedo comprender esa retorcida mente tuya, ese escabroso corazón que es indiferente a las ilusiones ajenas, a los sueños del hombre que proclamas amar tan fervientemente… ¡Patrañas! ¡Eres un hombre frívolo que escupe embustes! ¡Eres un farsante! ¡Un ente falso que busca redefinir su concepto básico de persona!_... _Dime, dime entonces, ¿en qué es lo que debo creer ahora? ¿Qué es lo que debo esperar de ti ahora?_ _Tan solo me cabe pensar que para ti, nuestro futuro, la música y el hecho de convertirte en mejor persona, solo lo has tomado como un burdo juego de niños…_

_Jinguji, hace tan solo algunas horas proclamaste abiertamente, mirándome con esos ardientes y deliberadamente francos ojos, que es a ella a quien también necesitas… A quien también tus manos quieres medrar, a quien también quieres hacer caer en la obscura benevolencia de tu cuerpo y espíritu._

-¡POR QUÉ! ¡POR QUÉ ERES ASÍ CONMIGO! ¡POR QUÉ ME HIERES DE ESTA FORMA TAN SUCIA! ¡POR QUÉ COBIJAS TU DESEO EGOISTA EN UN ALMA TAN PURA! ¡POR QUÉ…! ¡POR QUÉ ME MIENTES! ¡POR QUÉ TE MIENTES!- reclamé a viva voz, con el deseo inminente de hacer tangible y desesperación, mi irracionalidad, mi reclamo, mi angustia… mi dilema moral y sentimental. Reclamé en la soledad que me brindaba el desolado puente en el que me hallaba.-… ¡Por qué Nanami! ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan egoísta! ¡Por qué quieres monopolizar todo con tus manos de fuego! ¡Por qué quieres destrozar mis alas de triunfo! ¡Por qué, JINGUJI! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES MI PASIÓN, MI SUEÑO PALPABLE Y AUDIBLE? ¿ES QUE ACASO NO COMPRENDES LA FIEBRE QUE INUNDA MI CUERPO, CUANDO ALGUNA BELLA MELODIA NACE DE MIS DEDOS? ¿Es que acaso… es que acaso no comprendes que la música es mi primordial necesidad en la vida?

_"__**¿Soy lo único que necesitas para ser feliz?... ¿Soy tu única necesidad?... ¡Masato, yo quiero que compartas este deseo conmigo!…"**_- Aquel destello de frases fugaces y una nevazón de sentimientos hicieron deliberar en mí el hecho de sentir repudio o culpabilidad ante lo profesado hace un momento… _Jinguji, dime por qué, ingrato hombre de malhechora sonrisa, dime por qué debo amarte de esta forma tan desgraciada… _Como nunca, la culpabilidad por mis dichos atronó fuerte en mi alma, destrozándome en tan solo un par de segundos.

-Ren… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?- _"_**_Yo solo tengo ojos para ti… ¿Por qué no pedir que tú también los tengas para mí?... Quiero que cantes conmigo… Quiero que cantes para mí… Te quiero a ti, Masato… Masato, te amo"_**- ¡RAYOS!- unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos y cayeron, acompañando el tormento y la confusión que mis puños expresaron al golpear dolorosamente en el pasamanos del puente.- Jinguji Ren, qué diablos has hecho con mi corazón. Por qué me duele tanto, por qué al pensarte sumido en la soledad, un enorme pesar inunda mi alma. Por qué la desesperación de no tenerte, me invade y agobia mi pensar de una forma casi insufrible, por qué queriendo tenerte lejos, te añoro con más obstinación a cada momento, por qué esa vertiginosa sensación de perderlo todo me abruma cuando tus pasos te alejan de mí… _Dime qué me has hecho, Mago del Romance. Tú, que has encantado mi alma y la hiciste dependiente de eso que proclamas a los cuatro vientos. Dime, Verdugo de mi Cordura ¿Por qué monopolizas todo lo que quiero? ¿Por qué anhelas todo de mí? ¿Por qué intentas desviarme de mi meta final? ¿Por qué dices necesitarla, cuando verdaderamente…? _

-Tú no la necesitas...- _Es cierto. Él no la necesita, él no necesita a esa mujer. Yo la necesito para cumplir mi sueño, romper las ataduras de mi alma… pero él, él solo necesita…_- Lo que tú necesitas, lo que tú realmente quieres, lo que verdaderamente deseas no es a ella, sino…- _Esos dichos que antes habían abarrotado mi cabeza, volvieron a reverberar en lo profundo de mi ser, evidencia la verdad ante el actuar de Ren, ante las acciones de un hombre perdidamente apasionado, ante el desolado reflejo de un alma deseosa de ser amada, deseosa de calor… deseosa de…_ Me observé en el reflejo del agua y una emocionada, pero sonriente mirada me devolvía ese natural visión de mi persona.-… ¿A mí? ¿Es que estás buscando mi atención con este acto? ¿Intentas embaucarme de esta infantil forma, para así tenerme?- Me sorprendí gratamente. La verdad, esa era la verdad tras el ambiguo y arisco comportamiento de mi egoísta compañero, de mi ser añorado, de mi alucinante recuerdo de niñez y mi ferviente siervo ahora en la juventud.

-Que niño eres, mi solitario Jinguji... Ren.- _La obstinación era tu carta de partida, la sucia apuesta evidenciaba la sagacidad de tu mente en el juego, sin embargo yo iba a ser el vencedor en el desenlace de esta historia… _Le daría a conocer a Nanami mi intención de elegirla como mi pareja para la audición de graduación, así le demostraría a Ren, que el doblegar el destino de unas maléficas cartas echadas, era mi especialidad… _Así como tú me has hecho caer en tus fogosas redes, ahora seré yo quien te haga caer en el gélido océano en el cual desemboca mi calculadora personalidad… _

_La elección de Nanami Haruka tiene un grado de probabilidad. Estaba él y yo… un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de ser elegido. Se echarían las cartas sobre la mesa cuando sea yo quien le haga entrega de la misiva a ella, quien aún ignora mi decisión._

_ Ren, entiendo ahora tus sentimientos… pero, la perversión en tu actuar me ha desengañado. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, Lex Talionis. Si quieres anteponerte ante mi sueño de ser un ídolo musical, pues yo me interpondré en la consagración del tuyo: la monopolización de mi persona, la conversión de mi persona en la gélida sombra del hombre de fuego. _

"**Yo solo quería hacerte saber que te he designado como mi compañera para la audición de graduación. Hijirikawa Masato.** Eso decía la escueta nota que hace unos minutos había depositado en el casillero de Nanami Haruka. Ahora, en la soledad de mi habitación, me cuestiono si ha sido la mejor decisión seguir con el patético juego que había comenzado mi insufrible pelinaranja.

-¡Qué fastidio!- dije, mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas a la cama. Ya no había vuelta atrás, las fichas ya estaban en juego, y la renuncia no era una opción.

Suspiré largamente, como queriendo que aquel hálito de fastidio, se llevara todo esto que estaba convulsionando mi pensar, carcomiendo mi raciocinio, cosechando la desesperanza en mi inseguro actuar… _¿valdría la pena todo esto? ¿Vale la pena esforzarse en algo que tal vez no perdure mucho más en el tiempo? ¿Valdría poner en jaque todo lo que soy por el solo hecho de… por el solo hecho de ser feliz?_... Me incorporé rápidamente, con la sensación de que algo dentro de mí había hallado la respuesta a eso que me hacía cuestionarme cada día, cada momento. Aquellas palabras, por mucho que quisiese relacionarlas con mi musical deseo, tenía la esencia y el origen en otro sueño completamente distinto, ese que había querido mantener a raya, intentado encubrir la evidente existencia del mismo, intentando engañar de forma barata a mi mente, asegurándole que si podía tapar el sol con un dedo, intentando objetivar algo que nunca ha tenido razón de ser… _¿Vale la pena ser feliz a costa de mi orgullo y mi familia? Siempre lo he codiciado, siempre lo he anhelado, el poder ser yo, sin reglas, sin ética, sin moral alguna, sin cuestionamientos ni reproches… Y tú, tú eres eso que nunca he podido ser. Esa actitud despótica frente a tus responsabilidades, esa egoísta forma de ser, esa que consigue todo lo que desea con tan solo una mirada, esa que rompe todo esquema, escribe nuevas normas y rige como emperador en cualquier lugar en donde tus pies toquen suelo. Esa encantadora forma de ser, esa dominante aura que mueve montañas y corrompe hasta el más lozano pensar, esa sutil esencia que expele tu adónica, ese rugir casi animalesco que destella en tus ojos y esa vivaz boca que esconde los secretos del mundo de una forma tan tendenciosa… Eres todo lo que siempre he querido expresar y ser, encasillado en un cuerpo, en un hombre, en mi compañero… en… en mi amante…_

_Me vuelvo a preguntar, ¿vale la pena ser feliz a costa de mi orgullo y mi familia? ¿Vale dejar de lado todo aquello que alguna vez fui para renacer en la pasividad de tus brazos, mi solitario Ren? ¿Vale profesar abiertamente esto que palpita fuertemente en mi pecho hace ya bastantes años? ¿Vale la pena?... _Las ropas tradicionales que me vestían en este momento, me trajeron a la realidad. _Soy un hombre, un hombre enamorado de otro hombre. Un hombre que se apasiona por la música, pero que deberá dejar sumido en la oscuridad esa banal pasión, para así convertirse en la sombra de su tiránico progenitor y comandar una compañía que solo le quitará su juventud y sus ganas de vivir… Soy un hombre, soy un hombre que tiene responsabilidades, que tiene deberes y obligaciones, pero…_

-Buenas tardes, Hijirikawa.-… _pero que también tiene el derecho de ser feliz, junto a la persona que ama._

-Buenas tardes…- respondí. Tus ojos pasaron delicadamente por mi persona, como intentando dilucidar lo que mi mirada escondía. _Esa perspicacia tuya, ¿siempre estuvo ahí para mí?_

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco…- _Si, creo que sí._

-Estoy bien.- dije cortante, al tiempo que me acercaba hasta mi mesa y le daba la espalda al recién llegado… _¿Qué has visto en mí? ¿Qué era lo que reflejaba mi mirada?_

-Ok...- dijiste, mientras percibí cómo te acercabas hasta tú ya conocido juego de dardos y comenzabas a disparar en él de forma indiscriminada… _¿Le ocurre algo?_

-Y tú, ¿te encuentras bien?- dije, mientras comenzaba a preparar tinta… _¿Cuándo comencé a hacer esto? ¿Qué es lo que intento hacer? ¿Parecer natural? ¡Que sandez! _

-Podría estar mejor.- fue tu respuesta, para luego agregar.- ¿te molesta el ruido que hago? Si quieres yo…

-No. Está bien, me ag…- me paré en seco… _¿iba a decir que me agradaba? ¿IBA A DECIR QUE ME AGRADABA? No era mentira, pues me agradaba saber que él estaba tan cerca, pero… ¿decirlo así? ¿Tan abiertamente?_

-¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué te agradaba?- _Tan certero como siempre._

-N-no pongas palabras en mi boca. Tu solo oyes lo que quieres oír…- dije, como intentando desviar el tema.

-No, te equivocas. Hay muchas cosas que he querido oír y aún no he escuchado. Y tal parece, como van las cosas, no oiré jamás…- Como una flecha envenenada, tus palabras cruzaron mi corazón y lo hicieron estallar en la más repulsiva culpabilidad… _Eso fue un golpe bajo_… No supe que responder, así que mantuve silencio. Él también lo hizo, pero fue por poco tiempo.

-He oído que hay cinco de nosotros que va por la corderita…- _¿Cinco? _- Parece que nos tendremos que levantar en armas por la señorita.- _¿Llegarías tan lejos por mí? ¿Llevarías esto tan lejos?... ¿Llevarías esto hasta el final solo por tu capricho?... ¡Eres desquiciantemente apasionado, Jinguji Ren!_

-El número de solicitantes no tiene ninguna relación.- _Si quieres jugar, pues yo también lo haré…_-Todo lo que puedes hacer es realizar tu mejor esfuerzo y dejar el resto a la suerte.- Ante mis palabras, reíste vanamente, como si quisieras decirme que mis palabras te sonabas a verbosidades.

-¡Que inusual! En realidad estoy de acuerdo contigo por primera vez.- _¿Por primera vez? ¿No crees que estas llevando el juego demasiado lejos?_

-La pregunta es, a quién elegirá la pequeña corderita, eso es todo. Aunque yo creo que siempre se puede hacer algo más en lo que respecta a la decisión que puede tomar Nanami.- _Estás jugando sucio, estás jugando muy sucio…_

-¿No has dicho que compartes mi pensamiento? Eres tan contraproducente.

-Sabes de sobra que no creo en la suerte…- dijiste, en un tono que dejaba de ser el apacible con el que habías comenzado a charlar desde un principio.

-Ren…- me volteé y crucé mi mirada con la tuya, como lo hicimos esta tarde… Una cruda sensación de impotencia me embargó hasta en lo más profundo… _¿Por qué me miras de esa forma tan estricta? ¿Por qué no lo haces con esa dulzura que expresabas hace unas cuantas semanas atrás? Dime…_- Ya basta con esto. No juegues con ella. Ella es distinta de las demás ¿acaso no lo entiendes?- Ceñiste tu frente fuertemente. Mis palabras te disgustaron y no lo escondiste.

-¿Entender? Masato… ¡el único que tiene problemas de comprensión con las cosas importantes eres tú! ¡Tal vez el hecho que quieras pensar que todo es por asuntos del azar te ha alejado de la verdad! Ese no es mi estilo… yo no creo en la suerte.- _Pero qué…_

-¡Eres un fanfarrón! ¿No andas siempre pavoneándote de la suerte que tienes…?

-¿En serio no entiendes la diferencia entre la realidad y la farsa? ¡La mayoría de las cosas que digo frente a los demás no son más que idioteces que salen de mi boca para las mentes ilusas que quieran oírlas…! No te creas que tú eres igual a ellos…- _Otro golpe. Me estás haciendo ver como un idiota._

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- _Dímelo ya, directamente…_

-Qué crees tú, Masato…-_¡Esto es el colmo!_

-Eres un idiota…- _Me desbordas… Me descontrolas._

-¡Y tú, un obstinado!

-¡Tú no entiendes nada, Ren!

-¡Pues tu tampoco, Masato!

-¡Ni siquiera entiendes lo que trato de decirte cuando te hablo de la suerte!- dije de forma efusiva… Por qué todo termina en una discusión…

- ¿Y es que acaso tú me entiendes cuando trato de explicarte que para mí esto no es una simple ruleta, sino un claro indicio de que tú y yo debemos estar juntos?... ¡Rayos, Masato! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan bobo!- _Comenzabas a enfurecerte… Pierdes el control tan fácilmente cuando se trata de lidiar conmigo… Eres tan directo… "Un claro indicio de que tú y yo debemos estar juntos…"… Ren…_

-Ren, yo…- comencé a levantarme… _"Debemos estar juntos…"…_ Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, efusivamente, intensamente, como tu alma, como tu ser… "_Debemos estar juntos…" _Si, esto ya ha dejado de ser algo completamente fortuito, más bien… el destino concretamente te ha engendrado para mí. Eres la otra cara de la moneda, de mi moneda, el complemento perfecto, eres la **_pasión escondido del hombre recto_**.- Ren, yo… yo te…

-¿Masato…?- _Expectación, era lo único que tenía cavidad en tu mirar… Dime, qué es lo que quieres escuchar._

-Ren, yo te…- _Aquí voy…_-… yo te quiero pedir disculpas.- _No lo conseguí…_

-¿Disculpas? ¿Solo eso?- _Desilusión…_

-Discúlpame Ren, yo…- _Impaciencia, eso es lo que veía en este preciso momento._

-No. No, está bien… está bien. Ya te he dicho que he comprendido a cabalidad tu posición. Pero… no pienses que esto será para siempre. Mi paciencia tiene límites, y creo que ya está llegando a su fin.- comenzaste a alejarte de mí, de mi persona insegura, de mi insensible posición, de mi cobarde parecer, ese que aun tomando en cuenta mis poderosos sentimientos, no concebía alejarse de la zona segura, esa que aún cubría de incertidumbre mi verdadera situación ante nuestra desequilibrado estado… _Quise detenerte, quise calmar ese espíritu volátil que intentaba nuevamente alejarse de mí, quise que mi toque volviera a encender aquella llama en ti, esa que se estaba sofocando minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. Quise hacerte sentir este fervor incontrolable que está incinerando completamente mi gélido corazón, que gracias a ti se ha vuelto suave y amable, carismático y sencillo. Ese sentir, que aun no pudiendo ser expresado por mi inmutada boca, era real, dolorosamente real… inconmensurablemente real…_ Apuré mi paso y en el último minuto, tomé de tu mano y sin miramientos te atraje hacia mí, con la intención de que leyeras mis sentimientos, que los hicieras tuyo y así, como en varias ocasiones tú lo has hecho en mí, escribir la historia de nuestra pasión en la piel de mi ser amado. Sin embargo, tus palabras helaron mi decisión.

-No lo hagas por compasión. Yo también tengo mi orgullo.- te zafaste de mi agarre y saliste sin más de la habitación.

-¿Ren…?- _En ese momento, aquel destello anaranjado que vivía en mi mente, comenzó a apagarse lentamente, y con él, mi deseo de que todo esto fuese solo una terrible pesadilla._

_No sé en qué momento la luz del día dio paso a la obscuridad de la noche. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve de pie frente a la puerta, como esperando que tu persona volviese a abrirla, y que con una sonrisa en los labios me dieses a entender que todo había sido un mal entendido. No sé en qué momento, mi cuerpo no pudo más con el pesar y la amarga soledad y buscó refugio en el gélido piso de nuestra habitación. No sé en qué momento las suaves telas que cobijaban mi cuerpo, se convirtieron en el recipiente de aquel llanto silente que no parecía tener fin. No sé en qué momento la oscuridad de la noche comenzó a embargarme tan profundamente, que quise desaparecer de este lugar, el lugar que nos cobijó desde un inicio, el sitio que encasillará y resguardará para siempre la emoción y el desenfreno que engendraron nuestros cuerpos aquella vez. No sé en qué momento, decidí abandonar mis cabales, mi templanza, mi rigurosidad, y abrir mi alma como no pude hacerlo ante ti, para entre clamores llamarte, entre clamores suplicar perdón… entre clamores vociferar sin freno eso que siempre has querido oír de mis labios… _

-Por qué… Por qué, Ren… Por qué te-tengo que ser así… Por qué no puedo… Por qué me es tan difícil decirte cuanto te amo… Por qué... Por qué…- _Me atormenta el pesar cómo debería actuar si te vuelvo a ver en este preciso momento… Cómo olvidar todo lo vivido, cómo soportar el tenerte tan cerca pero que te hayas vuelto alguien inalcanzable, intocable…_- Soy un idiota… Tú eres un idiota… Te odio… ¡TE ODIO! ¡POR QUÉ ME HACES SENTÍR DE ESTA FORMA! ¡POR QUÉ ME HACES DENIGRARME DE ESTA FORMA! ¡POR QUÉ ES QUE DEBO AMARTE DE ESTA FORMA!

-Repite eso…- Me sobresalté al oír una voz desde las alturas, bañada de penumbra, escondiendo la fascinante figura dueña de ese cantico abrumador. Sin darme cuenta, Ren había llegado a la habitación.

-Ren…- me alejé inconscientemente de tu voz, como pensando que aquel sonido encantador solo había sido una alucinación auditiva, un consuelo inconsciente de mi alma herida, un susurro de esperanza para mi desgarrado espíritu.

-Dilo una vez más, Masato…- un destello anaranjada se abalanzó sobre mí y aprisionó mi enjuto cuerpo con esos brazos que cobijan tan perfectamente mi ser. Por un instante, pensé en que en algún momento de mi delirio, había perdido la consciencia y todo esto se trataba de un bello pero desolador sueño. Sin embargo, el sentir aquellas tibias y sinceras lágrimas de tu parte, viajar por mi cuello y perderse dentro de mi ropa, solo me hizo caer en la cuenta que la realidad podría superar la ilusión, de una manera casi inimaginable.

-Ren…

-Dilo para mí. Dilo una vez más…- Me estrechabas cada vez más. Tu cuerpo temblaba sobre el mío, hirviendo en una emoción que solo era controlable por mi persona. Me recosté completamente en el suelo y abrazando tu cuerpo, en una fusión mucho más intensa que la vanamente carnal, fui consciente que la vivacidad de tu alma, que la sensatez de tu corazón, que esa energía empedernida de tu ser, solo tenía una fuente de vitalidad… una fuente profundamente azulada que residiría eternamente en mi corazón.

-Ren… te amo.- Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos y esa emotiva e inocente sorpresa solo me hizo sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía. Ese llanto que tan solo había humedecido tus ojos tenuemente, ahora se había convertido en un mar de lágrimas, que comenzaron a brotar de tus ojos… un llanto, que al igual que el mío, no tenía intención de cesar.

-Ren…

-Di-dilo un-a ve-vez más…

-Te amo, Ren…- carcajeante de forma nerviosa entre el llanto profuso que humedecía tu bello rostro. Luego, me besaste brutalmente, ferozmente, sin piedad alguna. Tu labios saborearon los míos con esa seducción que solo podía brindar tu boca. Codiciabas cada espacio, cada recóndito centímetro que definía mis labios, cada sitio que perspicazmente sabias que producía candor en mi cuerpo. Tu animosa lengua, exquisito delirio del Olimpo, me volvía a enseñar el inicio del largo camino al Éxtasis, cabalgando con soltura en los románticos parajes que te entregaba mi expectante cuerpo.

-Una vez más…- dijiste, rompiendo por un instante ese erógeno momento.

-Te amo…- repetí entre jadeos, al tiempo que comenzabas a quitarte raudamente esa sedosa camiseta que te vestía.

-Ren…

-De nuevo…

-Yo… yo te amo.- te lo dije una y mil veces. Lo dije aun cuando mi vociferante deseo apagaba mis palabras. Lo dije, aun cuando tus movimientos daban a conocer que lo querías todo, de mi cuerpo ya entregado a tus caricias; y lo seguí declarando entrecortadamente, junto a tu susurrante nombre cuando finalmente me hiciste tuyo.

-¡Ngh! ¡Ah! ¡Ren!... ¡ha-ah!

-Masato…- acercaste tu mirada a la mía, y sonreías.- Eres tan hermosamente sumiso…- dijiste, al tiempo que te comenzabas a mover desquiciantemente lento… _¡Dios! El placer del momento se tenía con el palpitante dolor…_-Oye…- dijiste, sacándome de mi doliente ensimismamiento.

-Q-qué ocu-ocurre… ¡mmmh!

-Mírame… solo mírame, no debes de hacerlo.- me dijiste, al tiempo que aumentabas la fuerza de tus embestidas… _Este hombre no tiene piedad…_

-¡AHHGH!...- Mi cuerpo ya se estaba adecuado al de él. Ahora, el placer del acto comenzaba a tomar el papel protagónico.

-¡Ren!... ¡Ren! ¡Ah! Yo ya… yo ya…

-No. Aún no.- agregaste, al tiempo que salías de mí y me observabas detenidamente, con una mirada ardientemente serena.

-Por qué…- _No comprendo lo que sucede…_

-Me hiciste esperar por mucho tiempo este momento. Debemos hacer que esto sea especial, que tanto tu cuerpo como mi cuerpo lo recuerden por el resto de su vida. No todos los días mí frio Masato finalmente declara amarme tan abiertamente. Además… - situaste tus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, aprisionándome bajo tu dominante cuerpo.- Tú no sabes cuánto me enciende el hecho de verte vestido de esta forma…- dijiste, mientras lamías lascivamente el cuello de mi yukata.- _Tu mirar era temible. Tu deseo, incontrolable, y mi disposición… eterna._

-Adelante, Ren.- dije.

Así pasaron unas largas horas. No pude decir cuántas, pues tu juego desquiciante me tenía al borde del colapso.

-Ren… ya… déjame, déjame hacerlo…

-Yo… Yo voy también…- Tu rostro sudoroso situado frente al mío, denotaba el desgaste de nuestras acciones.

-Ren…- me sentía agotado. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para acercar mis manos a tu rostro y acariciarlo.

-Masato… Masato…

-¡AH! Ha…- finalmente, nuestras esencias se habían hecho una.- Ren…- te llamé entrecortadamente, en cada jadeo que mi boca sedienta de ti, emitía… _Me sentía fatigado…_- Ren…

-¿Masato?...

-Te amo… Ren.

-Masato, ¿te encuentras bien?... Masa…- Tu voz se fue apagando, lentamente… _Que cansancio._

-Ren…- Tus manos acariciaban delicadamente mi rostro, mientras mis parpados comenzaban a medrar mí ya borrosa visión.

-Shh… descansa. Yo me haré cargo del resto.- _¿Tu sonrisa siempre fue tan brillante? _La verdad, no lo sé. En este momento, eso era algo completamente insignificante. Volvía a descansar entre tus brazos, volvíamos a ser uno, pero esta vez de una forma aún más entrañable.

_Te amaba, te amaba y lo sabias… _

_El Silencio había sido domado finalmente por mi sentir._

_Hoy, junto al calor irrefrenable del cuerpo, dueño de las llamaradas anaranjadas, podía decir abiertamente que se ha consolidado lo que ya era un secreto a voces. La Caída del hombre Gélido… La Caída del Estoico Emperador… La Caída del Frío Amante del Señor del Fuego._


	15. Epílogo

Bien, con esto termino.  
>Muchas gracias por todo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y mensajes...<br>Esta es la primera vez que termino alguna historia que comienzo y... me siento feliz, la verdad.  
>Saludos a todos y... hasta siempre.<br>Suzuki Mirai.

Epílogo: Creeré en tu corazón, hasta el fin del mundo.

Al despertar, un reflejo dio de lleno en mis ojos, despabilándome y haciéndome ver que lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba muy lejos de haber sido una simple ensoñación.

Masato estaba frente a mí, cobijado por mis brazos, regalando a sus anchas la postal de hombre durmiente, soñador... y alegre. Esa sonrisa, que en contadas ocasiones me había regalado, ahora y de una forma sumamente natural, casi como una rutina, me la estaba regalando, en medio de su obvia inconsciencia matutina.

**_Ren, te amo_**... Aún resonaba, fuerte y claro en mis oídos. **_Ren, te amo_**... Aún conseguía rememorar cómo esos delicados labios lo habían pronunciado para mí. **_Ren, te amo_**... Aún podía sentir cómo su cuerpo recibió tan complacientemente al mío, acariciándome, besándome y vociferando mi nombre tan candentemente. Mi esquivo y terco amante, el que por nueve largos años ha sido el custodio de mi desenfrenado amor, el que titula el sinfín de frases que mi corazón escribe con la tinta azulina que lleva su esencia, el que convierte hasta el más puro sentimiento en un tira y afloja sin sentido, el que esconde bajo su solemne figura, un cuerpo fogoso y sensible ante mi tacto. _Él... él había declarado finalmente aquella frase_… _la frase_. Esos ojos, esa expresión, ese aroma que diste a relucir, nunca lo olvidaré. Todo era mío, todo era para mí. Ese encanto desbordante que recorría tu cuerpo, hacia nacer en mí un desquiciante impulso de hacerte mío una y otra vez. Viajar por tu piel, quemarte con mi deseo irrefrenable de poseerte, incitar a tu cuerpo a mostrar esos lascivos secretos que escondía de mi candente espada, para así hundirme en las profundidades de tu delicada entrada, haciéndote entender que, en ciertas ocasiones, los cuestionamientos sobran…

Tal vez fui duro, tal vez me sobrepasé. Mis intenciones de demostrar mi amor sin freno, hicieron caer en la inconsciencia a tu cuerpo, aunque, debo confesar que me sentí obscenamente curioso ante la postal que me regalaste… _Tan delicada flor, al ser desojada por el salvaje jardinero, cayó deshecha en las manos del mismo... vertiendo su ultimo gramo de vitalidad en una sonrisa y un susurrante te amo... _

_Qué felicidad... qué plenitud. Masato, mi inmutable Masato me amaba._

-Ya tienes los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Deja ya de hacerlo, me haces sentir culpa.- Masato había despertado y me observaba con su ya conocida expresión... _Era tan bello_.

-Lo siento- dije, mientras limpiaba el mar de lágrimas que empañaba mi visión.-… la verdad no me había percatado que lloraba.

-Pues deja ya de hacerlo. No tienes por qué hacerlo...- dijiste en una entonación tan profunda, que mis cabellos se erizaron… _Qué perversidad, estás jugando con mi autocontrol_… Mientras limpiaba mi rostro, una de tus manos se posó en él, ayudándome a enjugar mis propias lágrimas.

-Pareces un niño...- agregaste, mientras terminabas de secar mi rostro… _Sonreías, sonreías como lo hiciste ayer, como lo hacías hoy, sumergidos en tus sueños. Volvías a sonreír, a sonreír para mí... ese era mi pago..._

-Tú me haces volver a la infancia, al sonreírme de esa forma. Siempre lo hacías cuando jugábamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si...- respondiste, desviando tu mirada, intentando esconder tu naciente nerviosismo... _¡Q-qué adorable!_

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui a tu casa, te entregué aquella blanca rosa y luego...?- Tu mano acalló mis palabras, cuando la posaste sobre mis labios. Me observabas con los ojos muy abiertos, dando a conocer tu sorpresa, emoción y nerviosismo ante mis palabras.

-Esos recuerdos del pasado deben de pertenecerle al olvido...- _Siempre tan apabullantemente pomposo... que encanto me produce el oír tus palabras tan ceremoniosas…_-Ren, no remuevas las tierras de los dominios de lo antiguo. Para ambos, es duro revivir esos años. -_Era cierto..._ Te observé, asentí en silencio, tomé tu mano con una de las mías y la besé en son de disculpas... _Había sido desconsiderado hablar de esa forma tan indiferente de unos de los parajes más duros de tu vida... de nuestras vidas._

-Masato... Te pido entonces que escribas un futuro próspero junto a mi.- Tus ojos se abrieron como plato, al tiempo que tu mano que se hallaba entrelazada con la mía, afianzaba el agarre con una fuerza inimaginable.

-será difícil...- dijiste escuetamente.

-Lo sé...

-Tenemos sueños distintos...-_No estas dudando, eso me tranquiliza. Solo estas planteando tus inquietudes. Es comprensible._

-Lo comprendo...

-Nuestras familias...- _Siempre ha sido tu talón de Aquiles…_

-No lo compartirán.- Tus ojos comenzaron a anegarse en lágrimas… _¿La realidad duele, no?_-... ¿Pero no crees que nos merecemos ser felices, por una vez en la vida?- Las lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos, expresando más que dolor, sorpresa... _¿Por qué? Nunca lo logré comprender..._ Te acercaste a mí y con tu labios húmedos en lágrimas, besaste los míos de una forma tan delicada, tan suave y sincera, tan inocente, que creí injusto profanarlo con mi deseo pasional.

-Esto tal vez sea solo una cuestión pasajera...- _¿Que has dicho?_-… O puede que haya encontrado al fin el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo.- _Masato..._- Puede que la fascinación que me causas solo sea a causa de tu exorbitante forma de cantar, como también puede que eso solo sea otra del sinfín de cosas que amo de tu persona. Puede que tan solo te utilice como excusa para escapar de mi obscura realidad...- _¿Eh?_-… como también puede ser que mi realidad sea tan destellante que la irrealidad sea la oscuridad de mi vida. Puede, también, que algún día mi cobardía pueda más que mi deseo y escape de este calor que me entregas sin freno, como también puede ser que el deseo de tener eternamente tu calor me vuelva un cobarde que no podrá vivir sin la refulgencia de tu cuerpo… Puede ser que la música sea el camino que nos ha unido, como también puede que sea el abismante sueño que nos aleje el uno del otro...

-Puede y no puede...- dije, mientras me perdía en tus expresivos ojos.- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me sigues en esta odisea de amor, Masato?

-Existen muchos cuestionamientos en mi mente que todavía no tienen una respuesta...-_Mi indeciso Masato, ¿Tienes miedo de ser feliz?..._ Intento consolar tu atochada cabeza, acariciando tu rostro, pero veo que eso solo causa más desesperación a tu alma... _¿Qué hacer?_

-Ren, yo...

-Si la respuesta no viene naturalmente a tu mente, lo comprendo. No necesitas...

-Canta conmigo...- _¿Eh? ¿Qué ha dicho?_

-¿Masa-to?-Te sentaste en la cama y mostrando una decisión que nunca había visto en ti, situándote sobre mí, mostrando así toda tu dominancia y poderío sobre mi persona... _Si, era tuyo... _

-Canta... canta junto a mí. Tal vez con ello… mis dudas podrían irse, si lo hacemos... juntos.- dijiste, al tiempo que tus manos se posaban con fuerza sobre mi pecho... _Tu cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, haciéndome sentir completamente desvalido ante tu ignominiosa alma y pidiéndome con ahínco que cantáramos, que uniéramos nuestras almas en el canto, que hiciéramos uno nuestro clamor de pasión para así finalmente dilucidar todo cuestionamiento que quede en tu cabeza... Sinceramente, este hombre me llevaba al Nirvana con tan solo tenerlo frente a mí._

-Si la música es lo que hace que nuestras almas se fundan y te hagan sentir que estando a mi lado, todo tiene sentido, entonces, sí... cantemos.- dije incorporándome, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se unieran en un abrazo estrecho.

-Ren… quiero…- suspiraste largamente, como tomando valor para lo que dirías posteriormente- Yo-yo quiero… oír tu dueto.- dijiste en mi oído... _Si, existía otra forma de decir te amo... Eres tan especial, Masato… Eres mi persona especial._

-... Las veces que quieras, Masato.- dije, para luego besarte tan apasionada y profundamente, que creí que se me iría la vida en esa unión tan especial, cargada de esa gratificación que tan solo tus palabras podían darme.

_No sé qué ocurrirá en el futuro… _

_No sé qué nos deparará el destino… _

_No sé si para Masato seré eterno… _

_No sé tampoco si él lo será para mí…_

_Aun no comprendo a cabalidad los sentimientos de Masato. Aun no entiendo su forma de ser o su forma de pensar, no comparto sus dudas, ni sus sueños. No comparto sus actuales y futuras responsabilidades, tampoco sus gustos, pero… eso me hace feliz, pues cada día nacerá una nueva instancia para conocerle cada vez más... su locura, su deseo y su pasión..._

_La música nos ha unido y tal parece, que la música es la que algún día nos separará. Tu futuro se hallará alejado del mío, alejado de tu musical sueño… alejado de eso que te puede entregar la felicidad… Pueda bien, será así entonces... Déjame entregarte eso que atesorarás por resto de tu vida. Déjame entregarte lo que finalmente será el recuerdo más dulce en tu mente… Déjame ser la luz de esperanza en esa alma tuya, que en algún tiempo más sufrirá la calamidad tiránica que tu progenitor ha cargado en tus hombros… Déjame ser el que te haga vivir profundamente ese sueño tuyo, ese que siempre te ha hecho sonreír de la forma más cándida… Déjame ser por siempre, la música en tu alma... _

-Masato… te amo.- Me observaste, sonreíste y asentiste, mientras arreglabas mi cabello…. _¿Es que se ha vuelto una manía tuya hacer eso?_

-Yo también Ren, yo también. Sin duda… simplemente, te amo.- _Tu franqueza me abruma, tu decisión me tranquiliza, tu voluntad me fortalecen. Esos ojos me dicen la verdad… _

_Masato, creeré en tu corazón, hasta el fin del mundo._


End file.
